The Secret Lives of Guardians
by Annika Taylor
Summary: Katherine Alto's Parents wrote her a book about how they survived as two guardians who rarely saw each other. She's learning that being a guardian isn't ALL about duty and protecting the Moroi... there is time for love too.
1. Introduction

**Hey all! This is the introduction for my new story "The Secret Lives of Guardians: A Dhampir Love Story" I hope you enjoy it!**

**Katherine Danielle Alto is named for two of my most faithful reviewers: VAcrazy13 and SKDanielle16**

**Disclaimer: VA belongs to the lovely and talented Richelle Mead.**

**

* * *

  
**

"Katherine Alto."

I stood up and walked to the stage. I could hear all my friends cheering and I even heard a wolf whistle or two. I suppressed a giggle long enough to stand ram rod straight in front of Headmistress Rinaldi. "It is my pleasure to announce that Katherine Alto IS this year's valedictorian. She has asked to not make a speech, but in wanting to recognize her talent in some way, her father, Stan Alto, will be administering the oath."

My father stood in front of me with a proud smile. "Do you, Katherine Danielle Alto, promise to abide by the code set for the guardians of this society?"

I closed my eyes and concentrated. "I p-p-promise."

I reopened my eyes and saw concern slowly creeping over my father's face. "Do you swear to protect the Moroi at all costs? Even at the cost of your own life?"

I swallowed. I was suddenly filled with nervousness. Not over what I was swearing, but trying to say it. "I sw-sw-sw..." I took at another breath_. Let's try that again_. I thought to myself. "I ssssswear." I could feel tears threatening to fall. I ignored them though. I would write it off as being excited about today.

My father reached into the basket of stakes and pulled out a box tied with a ribbon. "Your mother and I are so proud of you... Guardian Alto"

"Thank you." I managed to whisper. I walked down the ramp and moved my tassel. I walked into the small room holding the tattoo artist. I closed my eyes as he did my promise mark. This was a perk of being valedictorian. Just me and the artist. I still can't believe that I had messed up so bad... I felt someone grasp my hand and squeeze. I turned my head to the side and saw my boyfriend of 3 years Jacob Anton. "Hey."

"So... you kind of freaked out there..."

I sighed. "I looked like a moron."

He squatted down and kissed me. "No one noticed. I'm sure."

"My dad did. YOU did."

"Kat... It isn't that big of a deal. It's just a quirky part of you. Everyone knows that."

"I don't want to be quirky! I want to be the best guardian I can."

"Anyone you get assigned to would be damn lucky. You make me wish I was a Moroi!"

"What about us?"

"What do you mean?"

"We are NOT going to be assigned to the same Moroi. When my parents got married, they didn't see each other for almost 5 years."

"Well, you just have to have faith that I love you and I need you to trust me. We will be back together one day. Look at your parents, yes, it was 5 years, but they have been married almost 30 years..."

I smiled. "True." I looked at the clock. I had to go greet a bunch of people I didn't want to greet. I got up from the tattoo chair and stood on my tiptoes to kiss Jake. "I love you. You know that right?"

He kissed me back. "I know you do. And don't forget that we still have all this week together."

I walked out of the room and to my parents who were anxiously waiting. "Mom!!! Dad!!!!" I hugged them both tight. "Well, do I look like a guardian?" I asked stepping back.

My father laughed. "I always thought you did. I am so proud of you Katherine."

I blushed. "Thank you." I looked at him seriously. "You probably have to get back don't you?"

"Actually, no. I am here for a few days. I want to spend some time with you before you go to Scotland."

"Why would I be going to Scotland...? Oh my God!!! I'm going to the Glasgow Academy?"

My mother nodded. "Yes. We had to pull a few strings, but they were more than happy to let you guard there."

"I'm going to have to write King Adrian and thank him!"

"He said there were no thanks necessary. He said you would probably be mad anyway."

I cocked my head. "Why?"

"He wants Jacob at the Court."

"The Court in Pennsylvania?"

My dad nodded. "Yes."

I blinked. "We figured we would be separated... but different continents?"

"Honey... your mom and I survived and we were married."

"I know I'll survive, that doesn't mean I have to like it."

My mom hugged me. "We figured something like this would happen, so we made you this."

She handed me a package and I slowly unwrapped it and read the title. "The Secret Lives of Guardians: A Dhampir Love Story." Their names were written below. I was confused. "What is this?"

"It is the story of how your father and I survived this long doing the type of work we do. If you are ever scared or confused or lonely, just read another chapter. It will let you know that everything is alright."

I smiled at them both. "Thank you. This means more to me then you could ever imagine. When can I start reading it?"

"On the plane. It will tell you a little more about Glasgow and why we wanted you there."

I nodded. "Thank you again. This is... this is amazing..." Now I was excited to go. I always wondered how they made it work as two Dhampirs raising a daughter while working in a dangerous career field.

* * *

**Okay... so this is the introduction.**

**I know you are wondering who Stan is married to. It is two Dhampirs, but they have a daughter? Well, we'll have to wait and see! :)**

**It is going to be a weird set up. Ever chapter starts with Katherine writing to Jacob. The middle is Stan and his wife's (Almost typed her name!) viewpoint on a certain subject. Then it will end with Jacob writing to Katherine. If it doesn't make sense right now, just hang on. It will soon. I promise!**

**See you in the next chapter!**


	2. I’m Stanley Alto

**I'm sure the suspense is killing you... Here is the answer to "Who is Kat's mom?" I had a lot of good guesses, but no one even got close! This story is so much fun to write! Any way....**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill...**

**

* * *

  
**

Kat's POV:

I watched from the plane as Jake's luggage was unloaded and inspected by the current court guards. Taking a deep breath, I turned to look at my boyfriend. "Take care of the king okay? And Give Queen Rosemarie my love? Tell her I miss her."

Jake kissed me gently. "I will. And try not to have too much fun in Glasgow. Call me when you get in. I want to make sure you get there safely."

"I will." He got up and started to walk down the aisle. I watched him on the tarmac and suddenly needed him. I unbuckled my seatbelt and ran off the plane. "JACOB!!!!"

He turned to me with a confused look. "What?"

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him with all my might. "I love you."

He gave me a bright smile. "I love you too." He kissed me again.

I walked back onto the plane and sat back down. I already missed him. My phone beeped with a text and I looked at it.

_Read Chapter One -- Mom_

I pulled my parents book out of my backpack and opened it.

Mrs. Alto's POV:

I still couldn't believe they were making me transfer schools. All I did was beat the boy up... there hadn't been any permanent damage. Okay... so maybe it was a Badica... so what? He didn't need to talk to me like that. I took off my headphones and looked at the guardian next to me. "So how much longer until we get to Glasgow?" I didn't get a response so I kept talking. "Why am I going to Glasgow anyway? Why wasn't I just get suspended? I mean... are there not Moroi here? Are you sure it is worth the risk?"

"Miss Petrov, will you be quiet?"

I smiled. I had finally gotten her to crack. "I just don't understand what I am doing here."

"There are currently no royals attending the Glasgow academy. We think you have potential, but it needs to be corralled in. I mean really Alberta... You are 15!!! What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking he shouldn't have been such a dickhead."

"What he said couldn't have been that bad."

"Oh, I wasn't expecting it... that's for sure."

"What did he say?"

"Does it matter? I hit a Moroi... a royal one at that. My side will always be wrong." I decided to try and turn the conversation. "What is the Glasgow academy like?"

"Well, the famous Janine Hathaway graduated from there. So you can tell we pride ourselves on our training methods."

"THE Janine Hathaway?"

"Yes."

She had been my hero since I was old enough to realize that I didn't have to grow up to be like my mom or my 3 older sisters. I was brought out of my day dreaming by the pilot. "Attention passengers, we are beginning our decent over Glasgow, Scotland. Please fasten your seat belts and prepare for landing."

After we landed, we took a private car to the academy. After a short car ride, we arrived at the school. Before we got out of the car, Guardian Morgan who was with me took a deep breath and looked at me. "Alberta, promise me that you are going to behave. This may be your last chance."

I nodded. "I will do my best. I promise."

"That is all I ask."

We got out of the car and a student was waiting for us. "Hi, you must be Alberta Petrov. I'm Stanley Alto; I'm going to be your tour guide."

I wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. And the way he said my name, it was so condescending. I reached forward and punched him directly in the face. I looked back over at Guardian Morgan. "Starting now." I stepped over Stanley Alto and headed towards the main office.

Kat's POV:

I couldn't help laughing. So, my mother was a little wilder than I had ever given her credit for. I had always wondered how she ended up in Glasgow from when she was in St. Petersburg. I couldn't believe that she had beaten up a royal Moroi! And what was wrong with my grandmother? I had never gotten to meet her... I was going to have to keep reading to find out...

I was sitting in my new room and I opened my phone and hit the speed dial. "Jake?"

"Kat?"

"Hey, I made it to Glasgow..."

"I'm glad. How are the accommodations?"

"Lonely."

"I miss you too, but I have good news."

"Really?"

"King Adrian said you can come and visit anytime you want so I was thinking fall break in October?"

"That's 5 months away..."

"It's better than 5 years."

I smiled. "That's true."

"I love you more than anything and I wish I could be there right now."

"And I wish I was there with you. I guess we are going to have to make do for awhile." I looked at the clock. "Well, I need to finish unpacking and get some rest. I need to be ready for the summer session starting tomorrow." I blinked back tears. "I love you."

"I know. Get some rest though. I'll talk to you tomorrow night." We both hung up and I looked at the book sitting on my pillow. I couldn't wait to read the next chapter. I couldn't wait to see what my dad thought of my mom!

* * *

**Gotta love Alberta Petrov!**

**Are you all surprised? I hope you liked it!**

**If you have read any of my other stories, most of my chapters are around 600 words. As you can see here, I am really getting a lot out of this one.**

**Well, I should wrap this up... I can't wait to see how Stan reacts to Alberta's temper!**


	3. кролик Petrov

**This is all Stan and Alberta. It just worked so well!**

**Disclaimer: Thank you Richelle Mead!**

**

* * *

  
**

Stan's POV:

I sat in the Headmaster's office holding an icepack to my nose. Alberta still hadn't spoken a word; she just took all the yelling in stride. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING YOUNG LADY? HOW COULD YOU THINK THAT WAS ACCEPTABLE???"

"He looked at me." Her voice was quiet.

"EXCUSE ME???"

"He looked like he was going to comment about my family."

I cocked my head. What did she mean? I didn't know anything about her.

"Why don't you tell me about your family Miss Petrov?"

Alberta shifted a little and cleared her throat. "I'm an orphan."

Headmaster Keller's eyes grew wide. "I'm... I'm sorry to hear that. My sympathies."

Guardian Morgan sighed and stood up. "Alberta Petrov, you are NOT an orphan, tell him the truth."

"The truth? Which truth do you want? The one that my mother is Marguerite Petrov, one of the most famous bloodwhores EVER? Or how about the fact that when I started the academy I had 8 brothers and sisters and when I left to come here I had 14? Or the fact not a one of us have the same dad? OR THE FACT THAT I BEAT UP ERIC BADICA BECAUSE HE TOLD ME WE WERE GOING TO HAVE A HALF SISTER IN COMMON?" She stopped as suddenly she had started and brushed a few hairs out of her face and smiled. "My mother is Marguerite Petrov, I have 14 brothers and sisters, I was born in St. Petersburg and I am very happy to be here."

The girl was insane. There was no other way to say it, but her beauty made up for it.

"Mr. Alto?"

I looked at Headmaster Keller. "Yes, sir?"

"Will you take Miss Petrov to her dorm please? And tell her the daily schedule?"

"Yes, sir." I followed her out the door and started walking her to the dorms. "So... 14 brothers and sisters?"

"Yes."

"Are you the oldest?"

"I am the sixth. I have a twin sister. She has one daughter, Jenna." Alberta looked at me. "Any other questions?"

"Did you really beat up Eric Badica?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"He's a dickhead."

"Not that I don't agree, but that really isn't a good reason."

"For me it is."

"Ah, well, this is your room. It is almost dinner time and I will be back to pick you up."

"I can find the cafeteria myself."

"Humor me? Please?"

She sighed and leaned against the door frame. "Fine. When will you be here?"

"Thirty minutes."

"I'll be counting the seconds." She voice was laced with sarcasm, but it wasn't as strong as before. Maybe she was warming up to me.

I smiled at her. "If you need anything, I'm in room 342." With that I walked away.

Alberta's POV

Twenty nine minutes and forty eight seconds later, there was a knock on my door. I opened it to reveal Alto. My heart soared that he actually came back. No one had EVER given me a second chance. "Hi." I managed to get out.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I just... didn't think you would show."

"Why not?"

"I just didn't okay?" I saw him wince and immediately felt bed. "Sorry... I'm just starving. Let's get to the cafeteria." We walked down the hall and made it right inside the cafeteria. I was almost to the dinner line when suddenly there was a tray of food covering the front of my shirt. "What the hell?"

The boy looked somewhat apologetic. "I am so sorry кролик Petrov!"

My eyes widened. How did he know about that? Anger and humiliation surged through me. I felt my fist gather in a ball and I took a fighting stance. I was about to send the first blow when I felt arms around my waist. "LET GO OF ME!"

"If I let go of you and you hit him, I will kick your ass. Got it?"

I relaxed my muscles. "Got it." I felt the arms slowly retract, so I turned and walked out of the cafeteria and headed straight back to my room. I slammed the door and slid down behind it. Most people would have started crying at this point, but not me. I had never cried in my live. Well, maybe I did as a baby or toddler, but I can never recall crying. It always seemed like a waste of energy to me. I ran a hand through my hair and flicked a piece of potato salad on the floor. There was a knock on the door. "Go away."

"Miss Petrov?"

"MR. Alto... I said 'go away'!"

"I'll break down the door if I have to... I'll probably get in a lot of trouble... maybe even get suspended."

I didn't want him suspended so I stood up and opened the door. "Get in here."

"So you do care about something..."

"Can I help you?"

"What happened out there?"

"It's my first day of school and I got food thrown at me."

"It was an accident."

"Did you hear what he said?"

"I heard. I'm sorry and Petrov. I couldn't make out the other word..."

"That one word was the problem."

"What was it?"

"кролик."

"Is it Russian?"

I nodded. "It's kind of my nickname..."

"That's great! You look like you need a friend!"

I gave a hollow laugh. "It is NOT a friendly nickname...."

"Well, what does it mean?"

I took a deep breath. "кролик means Rabbit."

"That doesn't sound too bad..."

"Stanley... what are rabbits famous for?"

"Reproducing... Oh."

I shrugged. "They are just reminding me of my calling in life... No big deal."

"It seems like a big deal."

"It's not okay? Can I change please so I can get something to eat?" I felt something on my face and wiped it off. "What the hell?" I looked at Stan confused beyond belief.

He gave me a sad smile. "You're crying Alberta..."

* * *

**Well.... there is a first time for everything.**

**I love this story so much! New chapter coming soon.**

**I think this is going to focus more on Stan and Alberta I really like this paring!**

**Okay, I am rambling... In other Anni news tomorrow (8/14) I am getting a tattoo! w00t!!!!**

**See you soon!**


	4. What are your siblings’ names?

**Disclaimer: Not mine, not yours... Richelle's!**

**

* * *

  
**

Stan's POV:

I watched as Alberta held her hand over her eyes. I couldn't help laughing. "What are you doing?"

"How do I stop it?"

"Stop what?"

"Crying."

I sat Alberta on her bed and pushed her hair out of her face. "You have never cried before?"

She shook her head. "No."

She looked so scared. "I want you to get in the shower and get cleaned up. I'll be back with some dinner okay?"

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

I felt sorry for her, but I didn't think I should say that. "Alberta... you don't know what crying is... enough said."

She nodded. "Thank you." I smiled and left the room.

I walked back up to Alberta's room carrying two of the take out containers from the cafeteria. I knocked on the door and when she opened I almost dropped the food. "What are you wearing?"

Alberta cocked her head and looked at me. "What do you mean?"

"Miss Petrov, that is NOT acceptable for a social setting."

"You-you said you wanted to see me tonight."

"No... Not like this."

"Are you turning me down?"

"Wait. What are you asking me?"

"Do you want to feel good?"

I dropped the food this time. Thank God for plastic bags. "Alberta. Please go change. This isn't the real you." She looked scared. "Are you going to cry again?"

She stiffened. "No." She stormed towards the bathroom.

I stopped her. "Listen to me. I think you are beautiful. Probably one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen." I walked her to the mirror. "What do you see?"

"Emily." She ran into the bathroom and slammed the door.

I sighed and sat on the bed. A few minutes later she emerged wearing cotton pajamas. "You okay?"

Alberta nodded. "I'm sorry. Old habits die hard."

I cocked my head. "Old habit?"

"I have been doing this for awhile."

I felt my jaw tighten. "How long?"

She looked down. "Since I was 12."

My voice was low. "Alberta..."

"I don't want to talk about it. I had no choice..."

"You were 12!"

"It was my job!"

"You mom deserves to be shot."

"Stan!"

I looked over at her and saw the worry. "I don't mean that. I am just worried about you."

"You don't have to worry. I'm here now."

Her eyes were still flickering with fear and worry. I wanted to make it go away. I did the only thing I could think of. I kissed her.

She pulled away and looked into my eyes. I had never kissed like that before. She reached out and slapped me. "If you don't want me to be a bloodwhore, don't treat me like one."

I pulled away. "I'm sorry. I should go. I-I'll see you in the morning." I got up and left the room. Damn, I was a moron.

Alberta's POV:

I looked at my clock again. 12:53. I hadn't fallen asleep yet. It was too quiet. I had never had a room to myself. I got up and slipped on my shoes. I walked down the hall and down the stairwell to room 342. I lightly knocked. This was dumb. He was probably sleeping. I went to turn away when the door opened. "Alberta?"

I turned back. "I can't sleep."

He chuckled. "Why don't you come in for a minute? You must be home sick."

I loved his laugh so I just nodded and followed him in. "Home what?"

"You miss your family."

"Yeah... Sure... That MUST be it..." My voice was deadpanned.

He smiled at me, "So, what's wrong?"

"I have never had a room to myself."

"I see..." He handed a cup to me. "Coffee?"

"You have a coffee pot in your room?"

"Shhh... It's a secret." He winked at me. "So, who is Emily?"

"What?"

"Who is Emily? You said you saw her in the mirror..."

"That is my twin sister..."

"Jenna's mom?"

I smiled. "You remembered..."

"I have been told I have a good memory..."

I took a sip of coffee. "She used to be my best friend."

"Used to be?"

"She is more addicted to the biting then I ever was..."

"Have you been... bit?"

I looked at him unsure how to answer.

"You can be honest with me..."

I nodded. "Yes." He strengthened his grip on his coffee and I was afraid it was going to break. "I'm sorry..." I wanted to cry. "I-I should go..." I headed for the door, but felt his arms around me and Stan pulled me close. He made me cry, no one had ever made me cry, but why did it seem safe to cry around him. I turned to him and put my head on his shoulder and I gave in to the tears.

He ran a hand over my hair. "Shhh... I shouldn't have reacted like that."

"That's not me..."

"I know."

"You don't. All anyone sees is a girl that is probably going to drop out because she is pregnant and is just going to fade into the background."

"I won't let you."

"You can't stop it. No one can."

"You can. Tell me your story."

I let out a breath. "What do you want to know?"

"What are your siblings' names?"

I took another breath. "In order... let's see... Melanie is 20 and has 3 kids, Lia, Greg, and Toby, Patrick, "I smiled as I said his name, "Is 19, Jessica is 18, she has 2 kids Ashley and Kyle, Tyler is 17, my twin, Emily, is 15 and has Jenna, Gavin is 13, Robert is 12, Daniel is 10, Lucas is 9, Victoria is 8, Owen is 7, Kevin is 6, Sarah is 4, William is 2, and baby Badica is going to be born in about four months."

"Wow... That is... impressive. Why did Patrick make you smile?"

"Patrick is my biggest brother and it is because of him I am here. He did everything in his power to make sure I succeeded at school and I had to lose my temper on Eric Badica. I was so lucky they didn't kick me out of the program."

"Why did you really beat him up? Dickhead isn't an excuse..."

I pulled my knees to my chest and looked down. "I don' know... I just lost control... And it doesn't matter anyway. I was wrong. That is all they look at."

There was a knock on the door and I looked at the clock. It was almost two. How had that happened? Stan smiled at me. "Wait here. I'll just be a minute."

I heard the door open and Guardian Morgan's voice floated across the room. "Have you seen Alberta? She isn't answering..." I saw her look over Stan's shoulder and make eye contact with me.

My heart started racing as I stood up. "Guardian Morgan..."

"Really Alberta... you couldn't wait one night..."

"I didn't...." It was pointless. "I'm sorry." I looked down feeling ashamed.

"She just came up here to apologize for earlier, and I wanted to know a little bit more about her. It was my fault."

"That's nice of you to say Mt. Alto, but Alberta has control issues."

"Huh... All I saw was a nice girl that has great goals for the future."

I smiled at him. Maybe I could trust him after all. I looked back at Guardian Morgan. "Look, I am getting tired... can we go back to my room and I can get the lecture in the morning?"

She sighed. "Let's go." She looked at Stan. "You can expect a lecture too."

"He is thrilled and looking forward to it." The mask was back. How the hell had he penetrated it?

* * *

**Well, there is a little crack in the shell... Can Stan pull her out of the whole thing? What is Guardian Morgan going to say to them?**

**Oh and want to know what Alberta was wearing that freaked Stan out? Check the profile! Her PJs are in there too!**

**See you soon!**


	5. You think I’m pretty?

**Disclaimer: I only own myself!!!! Yay!!!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

Guardian Morgan's POV:

I got a perverse pleasure out of watching Stanley Alto squirm. How DARE he take advantage of Alberta like that? I trusted him. The door opened and Alberta walked in. I noticed Stan sit up a little straighter in her presence and Alberta actually smiled when she saw him. She sat down next to him and looked at me with a questioning gaze. I looked over at the Headmaster.

He cleared his throat. "It has come to my understanding that several rules were broken in your dorm last night."

"I'm sorry..." I heard Alberta whisper.

I walked over to her. "What were you thinking?" Was she crying? Alberta never cried.

"I wanted it to be like home..."

Headmaster Keller started coughing. "That wasn't a smart move Miss Petrov."

Alberta looked down. "I know. I'm stupid."

Stan jumped up. "No. You are NOT stupid. You are smart. You are beautiful. You have goals. And you were HOMESICK! You didn't want it to be like home... you wanted to be home." He looked at me and Headmaster Keller. "Did she try to throw herself at me? Yes. She thought because I was bringing her dinner I wanted sex. That was neither of our faults. And want to know something else? I kissed her. Yes, I Stanley Alto, president of the sophomore class, kissed the daughter of a world famous bloodwhore and know what she did? She smacked me and told me that she wasn't a blood whore." He sighed. "She was in my room last night because she was scared. That was the first night she had ever spent away from home and she was terrified. I was just trying to comfort her. I was in the wrong. Alberta did NOTHING against the rules."

Alberta looked up. "You think I'm pretty?"

Stan crouched to her level. "You have no idea. I see you and a part of me wants to forget about Moroi." He looked at Headmaster Keller. "Sorry." He locked eyes again with Alberta. "I want you to be able to trust someone in your life. Someone needs to have faith in you." He took her hands. "I do." He stood up with Alberta and looked at us. "I would like to pursue a relationship with Miss Petrov. I want to show her that not everything is sex and then leave." He looked over at her. "If that is okay with you."

Alberta took her hand back and rubbed her eyes. "I don't understand..."

I cocked my head. "What don't you understand?"

"If I am happy, why am I crying?"

I saw Stan crack a smile. "I'll explain later."

Alberta's POV:

I was confused. "I thought crying was when you are sad?"

Stan pushed some hair out of my face. "Well, crying really means that you have too much emotion at once. It is completely normal." He put his forehead against mine. "Where do you go now?"

"Combat." I whispered.

He pulled away. "I'll walk you." He held out his hand.

I put my hand in his and he started to lead me into the hall. I screamed.

Stan jumped. "What?"

"Please don't hold my hand. I don't think I like it." I shook my head. Stan let go instantly. He went to wrap an arm around my shoulder and I shook him off. "I don't want to be touched." He walked next to me and we finally made it to the gym. "Did you want to stay and watch?"

"Would you mind?"

I shook my head. "Maybe I can teach you something." I winked at him.

"Alberta Petrov, are you flirting with me?"

I shook my head. "No... I'm sorry... I didn't mean..."

He smiled. "It's okay. I kind of like it..."

"I... I need to go." I ran into the gym. Maybe I should have stayed in Russia... I did have a lucrative career. I sat down on the bleachers and waited for class to begin.

'Everyone, we have a new student joining us today. "Alberta Petrov, front and center."

I stood up and heard the whispers as I stood in guardian position. "Yes, sir?"

"You come from the St. Petersburg academy correct?"

"Yes."

"Well, let's see what you can do. Pick your opponent."

I looked around my classmates. "Um... Well... Him, him, and him."

"Which one?"

"All of them. Did you want to see what I can do or not?"

"Lucas, Anton, and Rogers... up front."

I stood in my attack position and as the prepared, I attacked. They never knew what was coming. All three went down. I walked over to my seat and sat down.

"Miss Petrov, what was that?"

"First thing they taught us... Strigoi don't wait for you to prepare. Always be watching."

I saw Stan watching. Like me, he probably figured I was going to get yelled at again.

"Well, bravo! Everyone, you can learn from Miss Petrov here. I want you to be the class leader next week."

"Me?"

"Is there another Miss Petrov?"

"I think there are like 10 of them." I heard someone yell.

I grabbed my backpack and walked out of the room. I decided on the way here, people got one chance. This school had used it up.

"Hey... where are you going?"

"Back home. I'm done here. до свидания!"

"до свидания?"

"It means goodbye." I pushed open the main door of the school.

Stan wrapped his arms around me. "Don't go."

"Get your hands off me!!!"

"What? Isn't this what you want? A man's hands all over you? Not letting you get away?"

"Only Eric is like that!" I froze. I couldn't believe I had said that. I turned towards. "What I meant was..."

"Is that why you beat him up? Did he try to rape you?"

"What is rape?" Stan pulled me close and for one I didn't resist.

* * *

**So... Would you have beat up Eric Badica too?**

**But yay! Stan and Alberta are together! Things are going to get Muy Complicated!**

**I'll probably be updating Monday. Classes start then so I am going to be SUPER busy the next couple days.**

**Love you all!!!!**


	6. I would never make you pay

**Disclaimer: If you don't know by now, it's hopeless....**

**

* * *

  
**

Stan's POV:

It scared me how socially inept she was. "Rape is... Rape is when someone has sex with you when you don't want them too."

"Oh." Alberta looked confused. "Then yes. He tried to rape me."

"We need to go tell someone."

"No. It wasn't that big of a deal. He just needed to pay."

"Do you have any idea how wrong that is?"

Alberta shook her head. "It's my life. How can anyone's life be wrong?"

I ran my hand through her light brown hair and smiled. "I thought you didn't want that life?"

"At least I am accepted there. People don't call me names..." I raised an eyebrow. "Okay... they... My life sucks."

I hugged her again. "We need to tell Guardian Morgan what happened."

"Can we just forget it?"

"No. It is obviously affecting you. I want you to succeed at school."

Alberta sighed. "Fine." She let me lead her to the office. "Stan?"

"Hmm?"

Her voice was low. "I would never make you pay..."

"Well... Since I am not planning on having sex with you that is a moot point."

We reached Guardian Morgan's office and I knocked. "Stan... Really... You are acting like my father right now."

"Oh... you know that is?" I instantly regretted what I had said "I'm sorry."

"Fuck you."

Oh Great. THAT Alberta was back. The door opened and I smiled at Guardian Morgan. "We need to talk." I grabbed Alberta's wrist and pulled her into the room.

"HEY! He's touching me and I don't want him to! Rape!"

"Alberta Petrov, that is not funny in any way shape OR form."

Alberta slinked back and sat down. "I'm sorry."

Guardian Morgan looked at me over her glasses. "What do you need Mr. Alto."

"I have been lead to believe that there was an attempted rape on Miss Petrov."

"What are you talking about?"

I looked at Alberta. "Tell her."

Alberta wrapped her arms around her chest and leaned forward. "He walked up to me all cocky like he does..." She closed her eyes. "He said 'So... Alberta, it looks like we are going to share a half sister! Maybe we could give her a full niece?' Eric slid his hand up my arm and moved his leg against my side. He had me against a wall. He started to press against me harder. I was finally able to shove him to the ground and that was when I started to beat him. How... How DARE he try to touch me like that? I wanted him to die! Suddenly I felt arms around me. It was Guardian Morgan telling me to calm down." She opened her eyes. "If I ever see Eric Badica again, I will kill him."

Alberta's POV:

Guardian Morgan knelt to my level and looked me in the eye. "Are you positive that is what happened?"

"Have I EVER lied to you?"

"No, but... Alberta... this is a serious charge."

"You don't believe me?"

"It's not that..."

I looked at Stan. "I TRUSTED YOU!!!!" I got up and ran out of the office and to my dorm. How could I have been so stupid? I slammed the door right as I felt the sharp pain in my side. I collapsed to the floor and everything went dark.

Guardian Morgan's POV:

Alberta never locked her door, so it was easy to get into her room. When Stan saw her passed out on the floor, I thought he was going to go ballistic. I kneeled down next to her and rolled her over to her back. When I saw the blood on her gym uniform, I knew what was wrong. "Stan... I need you to call the infirmary and tell them that I am bringing Alberta."

"What's wrong with her?"

I looked up at him. "Stan... call the infirmary."

He nodded and picked up the phone. "This is Stan Alto...."

She was going to be devastated. One more thing to add to her list of reasons she wasn't good enough. "Open your eye, Alberta..."

Stan walked back over. "Please tell me what is wrong with her..."

I looked up at him. "Her worst fear."

Stan shook his head. "What do you mean?"

"She is having a miscarriage."

"What? I didn't know she was pregnant."

"Neither did I and judging by this," I held up a pregnancy test wrapper, "she had just found out..." I lifted Alberta up. She shifted in my arms. "Shhh..." I soothed her. I wanted her to open her eyes, but I didn't need her to panic. "Stan, call them back and have them send someone to Alberta's room." He went to the phone and called them back. I set Alberta on her bed. "Hi."

"Where am I?"

I smiled at her. "Your bedroom in Glasgow."

"Stan?"

He walked over to the bed. "Yeah?"

"What happened?"

He looked at me and I shook my head. He smiled at her. "Well, you passed out. We don't know why yet, but the doctor is coming soon."

"I lost the baby." She muttered.

I kissed her forehead the way a mother would. "You don't know that."

"It was the same the other 3 times. I pass out, I lose the baby."

"Three?"

She seemed to remember Stan was in the room. "I'm a bloodwhore... We have sex, we get pregnant. We have a baby. Life cycle."

His voice was soft. "But not for you?"

She shook her head. "I have sex, get pregnant, and lose the baby, every year."

Stan took her hand and refused to let her pull away. "Please don't pull away from me this time. I want to fix this for you. How can I make it better?"

"Get Patrick."

Stan looked at me. "Patrick?" He mouthed.

I took Alberta's other hand. "As soon as the doctor gets here, I'll call him. I promise."

Stan laid his head on the pillow next to her. "What else can I do for you?"

Alberta didn't blink. "Get me pregnant."

* * *

**Poor Alberta. We get to meet Patrick in the next chapter!**

**Thank you again to VACrazy13! She said it best "you know what I've just realized? Alberta and Stan are perfect together. They balance each other and are just what the other needs. It's so sweet."**

**See you soon! Happy Blood Promise Day!!!!**

**Anni**


	7. Do you love her?

**Disclaimer: I didn't want them anyway...**

**

* * *

  
**

Alberta's POV

I looked at the IV attached to my arm. The steady drip would soon cause my child to leave my body. I reached up to pull it out when someone grabbed my arm.

"Leave it alone."

I looked over at Stan who had not left the room all day. "I am still mad at you." I mumbled.

"Well, I still need to take care of you, so you are going to have to deal."

"Why do you care? I am just a bloodwhore. Not your responsibility."

"I promised I would protect you."

"I don't need protecting."

"Right." There was a moment of silence. "Were you going to tell me you were pregnant?"

I shook my head. "No."

"I would have helped you..."

I laughed. "Helped me what? You are 16."

"You are 15."

"I have a whole support system in Russia."

"So, you were going to leave?" I was about to reply when I heard it. Jenna's distinct wail. I started to sit up and Stan put his hands on my shoulder. "Stay down."

"Jenna, will you quit down?"

Stan got up. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, I am here to see my sister."

"You must be Emily?"

"How did you guess?"

"Alberta told me all about you. This must be Jenna."

"Yes."

I could barely hear Stan's voice, but I listened closely. "Look, I don't think you should visit right now."

"Who are you?"

"I am a friend. She just lost a child and I don't think you flaunting your current condition will help."

I turned my head and saw her stomach bulging out. She was pregnant? I tried to choke back a sob, but was unsuccessful. Stan walked over. "Shhh..."

"Go away."

"Alberta..."

I started thrashing under his touch. "NO!!!!" I pulled the IV out. "You aren't taking him!!!!"

I could see Stan was starting to panic. "Alberta, you are going to kill yourself."

"Good."

"Losing you Bird would NEVER be good."

I slowed my movements and looked over at my brother. "Patrick..."

Patrick turned and looked at Emily. "Emi, give me a minute with Bird please."

"But I wanted..."

"Emily... Go."

Emily stormed away and Patrick looked back at me. "Sorry, I didn't want to bring her..."

"She's pregnant again?"

Patrick shrugged. "She's stupid."

I shook my head. "No... Pregnancy is never stupid."

"It is when you don't care about the child you already have." He stroked my hair. "That is how you are different Bird. You want this so bad you try. You grieve. She just thinks it is her duty and that is why I wanted to get you out of there."

"Why do you call Alberta, Bird?"

I looked over at Stan. I had forgotten he was in the room. "He was four when Emily and I were born and he couldn't say my name. It came out 'Birda' and was shortened to 'Bird'."

Patrick tilted his head. "Who is this, Bird?"

"Stanley."

"Care to elaborate?"

I mumbled something unintelligible.

"Excuse me?"

"A friend. He is a friend."

Patrick's POV:

My sister's reaction intrigued me. "Stanley? Can you get a doctor for me? We need to get her IV back in."

"Sure." He left the room.

"So, a friend?"

"Am I not allowed to have a friend?"

"On the contrary. I am ecstatic there is someone you consider a friend."

"You act like that is a rare thing."

"For you, it is."

She looked down at her arm. "Why does this keep happening?"

"You have self control issues..."

She looked at me. "Not my arm."

I kissed her temple. "I know."

"So, how is Eric recovering?"

"He is better. You didn't kill him."

"Too bad..."

"Alberta, this is serious! You almost ruined everything."

She looked at me with sad eyes and was about to respond when Emily appeared again. "Are you SURE you aren't interested?"

Bird gripped the edge of her bed when she realized Emi was talking to Stan. He sat on the foot of the bed. "I am VERY sure."

So he was that kind of 'friend'. I suppressed a smile. "Stanley? Did you find the doctor?"

Stanley nodded. "He will be right in."

As if on cue, the doctor walked in. "Miss Petrov, how are you feeling?"

"Scared."

"That is normal. I am going to restart your IV okay?"

Bird nodded and reached for Stan's hand. Without a word he squeezed her hand. She started sobbing and Stanley leaned down and stretched out next to my little sister. "Shhh... I'm here." He put his forehead against hers. "It's all going to be okay. I promise..."

Stan's POV:

Alberta had fallen asleep. I had asked the doctor for a sedative and he had agreed. I got up from her bed and looked at Patrick who had been watching us. "Look... I'm a big brother too. I know what this looks like."

"Do you love her?"

"I don't know. I want to find out though."

"You think you love her?"

I looked over at Emily who was nursing her daughter. "Yes, I do."

"Bird was loved in Russia. If she wants love, she can come home."

Patrick looked at his sister. "Emily, give us a minute..." Emily got up again and left the room.

I looked directly at Patrick. "Can I ask you some questions?"

"Sure."

"Not to be rude, but Alberta is... sometimes not smart..."

Patrick sighed. "I know. Our mother is very anti-education of the girls. She still doesn't know that is why Alberta came to Glasgow."

"Why does she think she is here?"

"New opportunities."

"Oh." I looked at her sleeping form. "The touching thing?"

"What?"

"I have noticed she hates being touched unless she initiates it."

"That's new to me."

I nodded. "Is there anything I should know about her? That might make this easier on both of us?"

"Approach her like she knows nothing, but teach her as it is only a review. Does that make any sense?"

"Not really, but I think I can figure it out..."

"You aren't going to disappear on her right? I don't think she could take that again..."

"Again?"

Patrick looked at Alberta. "That's her story to tell. Can you keep an eye on her?"

I nodded. "I will protect her. I can promise you that."

* * *

**Will Alberta let Stan keep that promise? What other secrets is she holding?**

**Stay tuned!**


	8. Like a typical man, he fell for it

**Disclaimer: Never were mine. Never will be mine. End of story.**

**

* * *

  
**

Stan's POV:

I opened the door to Alberta's room and smiled when I saw her sitting up in bed with one of her textbooks. "Hey. How are you feeling?"

Alberta smiled at me. "Better."

I sat down next to her and saw she was on the same page she had been at lunch. "Did you do anything while I was gone?"

Alberta pursed her lips. "I tried..."

I snorted "It doesn't look like it..."

Alberta slammed the book shut and threw in on the ground. "I didn't want to do it okay?"

"You have to do your school work if you are going to graduate."

"If it is so important, you do it for me."

"Alberta, I am not going to do your school work for you, but I will help..." I picked up the book and opened it. "Okay... question one. 'Name the four elements.' Alberta... if you can't answer this..."

"Air, Water, Earth, Fire."

"This is all so easy. Why didn't you do it?"

"You really want to know why?"

"Of course... if you are having trouble..."

She took the book back and looked at the page. "C-c-c..." She looked back at me. "It wasn't because I didn't know the answers... It was because I couldn't read the question."

I took the book back and looked at her. "How did you get this far in school not being able to read?"

"Patrick always did my work for me."

"What about tests?"

"I cheated."

"If you can't read..."

"I can copy though." I nodded silently. "So, are you going to do this...?"

"Do what?"

"My work..."

"Umm.... No. I am going to show YOU how to do it though." I pointed to a word. "What does this say?" I could see her mind start reeling. All of the sudden she started shaking. "Alberta? Are you okay?"

"I can't... I can't..." She jumped up. "I'm sorry."

"Hey," I got up and wrapped my arms around her waist. "What's wrong?"

"It's a trick."

"What is?"

"This... the book."

"How is it a trick?"

"You are testing me. Making me choose..."

"Making you choose what?"

"Brains or you."

"I would NEVER make you choose."

Alberta looked at me. "Does your mom hit you when you look at a book? Mine does. Have you ever been told that reading takes food out of your little siblings' mouths? I have."

I pulled her close to me. "Shhh... I promise you that this is not a bad thing. Have I ever lied to you?"

"Yes."

I felt my heart clench. About a week earlier, I had convinced her to file rape charges against a boy that well... attempted to rape her. No one believed her. "I'm sorry honey... I wish things would have gone differently for you."

"I should have kept my mouth shut. It's not your fault..."

"Alberta? I am about to do something risky. Just go with it okay?" She nodded and I leaned in to kiss her. For the first time ever.... she let me.

Alberta's POV:

I didn't know kissing could be like this. It was sweet and felt like a rich dessert after a filling meal. The other kisses I had received in my life felt hard and obligated. I knew I had to pull away. I couldn't get attached. That would just make it worse for him when I went back. Patrick may want me here, but I couldn't fight with destiny. I pulled away. "I can't."

"Can't what?"

"Get involved with you. I can't do that to you."

"Do what to me?"

"Stan... what do you think I am going to be doing after graduation?"

"Guarding."

I shook my head. "No... I doubt it."

Stan looked at me and realization came to his face. "No. I won't let that happen to you."

I ran a hand through his hair and kissed him again gently. "I wish you could stop it, but it's not that easy. I have obligations... contracts."

"Contracts?"

I should have let him keep kissing me. Less questions. So I started kissing him again and like a typical man, he fell for it.

We had been kissing for what seemed like an eternity when Stan pulled away. "Oh my God! I'm late!"

I looked into his eyes. "For what?"

"My date." Stan stopped himself realizing what he had said, but it was too late.

"Date?" I knew I was turning red. I was embarrassed. I thought this time was going to be different. He said it would be.

"Alberta..."

"No... Its okay go. I mean... I've been with men that had wives. It's not a big deal."

"This isn't the kind of date you think it is."

"Oh really? There are different kinds?"

"Yes."

"Well then... What kind is this?"

"The kind where I go have dinner once a week with Helena, my 7 year old sister, on the elementary campus."

"Sister?"

Stan nodded. "Yes. I have a little sister named Helena Katherine. She is my world."

"You mean sisters."

"No, one sister."

"Well, how many brothers do you have?"

"None."

"That's possible?"

He smiled at me and kissed me gently on the lips. "Yes, it is possible. Want to know something else?"

"What?"

"We have the same father."

I felt my eyes go wide. "Can... Can I meet him sometime?"

Stan looked confused. "I guess... Why?"

"I have never met someone's father."

He smiled at me. "I'll see what I can arrange. Until then, would you like to join Lena and me for dinner?"

"Oh... it's your special time..."

"Nonsense. She would love to meet you."

"O... Okay."

Stan tucked my hair behind my ear. "Do you feel up to it?"

I nodded. "I think so."

"Okay. I'm going to run to my room and change. Why don't you get cleaned up and I will be back to get you."

"Alright." I watched him leave and couldn't keep the smile off my face. Deep down though, it bothered me how he could break down the shell. It almost wasn't worth the effort to rebuild it anymore.

* * *

**Okay peeps, listen up....**

**Next chapter is dinner with Helena. Then I am going to fast forward to Alberta's sophomore year. I need to get this story going if I want to cover everything I really want to cover. Her sophomore year is going to ROCK though!!!**

**Oh, and in other Anni news... I may be going to see Richelle tomorrow (Tuesday September 1st)!!!! It all depends on some family stuff going on. EEEE!!!!**

**See you all soon!**


	9. “ANSWER ME DHAMPIR!”

**Disclaimer: If you don't know by now, you will NEVER learn.**

**

* * *

  
**

Stan's POV:

"No!"

I raised an eyebrow at my little sister. "Helena Katherine Alto... This is NOT your private dining room."

"But she can't sit at my table!"

"Why not."

"I am the only girl in your life. You told me that."

Alberta crouched down next to Lena and smiled. "I bet Stan important to you isn't he?"

Lena nodded.

Alberta took her hands. "I have a big brother like that too. His name is Patrick. He lives far away though so I don't get to see him a lot. I would love it if I could share him until I go home. And maybe I could be like a big sister to you?"

Lena seemed to think about this. "Do you wear make up?"

"Sometimes."

"Can I use it?"

I glared at Alberta and shook my head feverishly. "No freakin' way!" I mouthed.

She gave me a dirty look and smiled at Lena. "Anytime you want."

Lena hugged Alberta tight. "Thank you!" She scurried of to get food and I walked over to Alberta.

"What was that?"

"It's just make up. She is going to learn about it at some point."

"I want her to learn about it from her friends. Not from a..." I trailed off.

"From a what, Stan?"

I stayed silent.

"From a blood whore?"

"Yes."

Alberta shook her head. "You promise that you are going to protect me. You kiss me. You let me know its okay to cry. That it's okay to be smart, but you want to know something?" She pointed a finger at me. "You make me feel cheaper than ANY of those men EVER did."

"Alberta..."

"No. No. Don't EVEN. Know why I like my job? I never get strung along. I never get emotionally attached." She took a deep breath. "I'm going to talk to Guardian Morgan about a transfer. You won't have to worry about my influence anymore." She turned and walked out of the room.

Alberta's POV:

I walked down the halls of the lower campus and into the quad. That was why I didn't lower the wall. It only caused pain. I heard a voice from behind me. "What's wrong кролик?"

I turned and looked into the eyes of Anton Tomlin. "What do you want?"

"I'm here as a favor for Eric."

"Awww... How sweet. I do have a message for him." I started to throw a punch, but Anton grabbed my wrist and slammed me into the wall. I gasped.

"Ohhh... poor кролик. Did that hurt?"

I stared at him.

"ANSWER ME DHAMPIR!!!!"

"Y-Yes."

"Well... Let me make you forget it." With that he shoved me to the ground and a couple of his friends held me down as he lowered himself down on top of me.

Stan's POV:

She was all wrong for me. There was no other way to put it. I had to maintain a professional distance. Moroi were the most important thing. She was clouding my judgment. I was walking back to my dorm when I saw a group of Moroi boys wrestling behind the dorms. Idiots. This is why they get themselves killed. That was when I heard it.

"Помоги мне! Кто-то пожалуйста!" **(Help me! Someone please!)**

"Закройте его, Кролик!" **(Shut it Rabbit.)**

"Кто угодно! Stan?" That's when I heard the guttural scream. **(Anyone! Stan?)**

"Maybe I should bite you... make me an official client?" The screaming stopped and I saw her start to relax under him. I had to get someone.

I ran to the guardian building and went to Guardian Morgan's room. I started banging. "Guardian Morgan!!!"

The door opened. "Stanley Alto. What is it?"

"It's... It's Alberta."

"What about her?"

"R-Rape..."

"Mr. Alto. We discussed this..."

"No. Right now in the quad. You have to help her."

"Who..."

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER!!!!! Save her!!!"

Guardian Morgan jumped up and ran into the quad grabbing a couple other guardians along the way. As I said, Moroi men are idiots. All they had to do was grab them. Alberta lay on the ground gasping for air. Guardian Morgan kneeled down next to her. "Are you all right?"

"Kill. Badica."

I was seething with anger. "Oh. I will."

"No."

Alberta was looking at me with pure hate. "What?"

"Stay... away." She looked back at Guardian Morgan. "Want to go home."

"As soon as we get the incident papers filed, I will book the plane ticket personally."

"No. Charges."

I was shocked. "Alberta..."

"NO!!!! You don't talk!" She looked at me with hurt eyes. "Isn't this what you wanted?"

Guardian Morgan helped Alberta up. "I'm taking you to the infirmary, and then I will call Patrick. You should be home tomorrow night. How does that sound?"

Alberta nodded and looked over at Anton who was being questioned. "I said don't want to press charges. I JUST WANT MY FUCKING MONEY!"

"Miss Petrov. He is being charged with rape."

"He didn't rape me. He was a little rough, but I'm okay. Just make him pay and all will be well."

I sighed. There was no way this was going to end well.

Guardian Morgan pulled Alberta close. "Come on; let's get you to the doctor."

"I just want to go home."

"I know."

* * *

**Okay... I know this is a weird place to end this chapter, but it felt right. Next chapter will be during sophomore year! Yay! It is going to be interesting!**


	10. I got pregnant again

**Disclaimer: Not mine :(**

**

* * *

  
**

Stan's POV:

I stood right outside the auditorium with my parents and sister. Guardian Morgan had asked me to wait there to meet the Student who I would be assisting this school year. I didn't want to meet the Student. I wanted HER. That was when I heard it.

"Stan? STAN!!!!!!!!!!!" Instinctively I pulled her into my arms. My lips found hers and almost instantly we were making out.

I saw my mother gasp out of the corner of my eye and pulled away from Alberta. "I missed you."

She smiled. "I missed you too."

"Where have you been?"

"R-Russia."

"Alberta..."

"No... It's not like that... I've been living with Patrick. He... Adopted me."

"What? Why?"

"Mom kicked me out."

I grabbed her wrist and pulled her to a secluded corner. "What happened?"

"She found out about my studies. And the fact I learned to read..."

"I'm so sorry... Wait... You can read now?"

"It's not perfect yet, but I am getting there."

"Why didn't you come back?"

"I got pregnant again..."

"And you had another miscarriage." I hugged her tight. "I am so sorry..."

"No... I didn't have a miscarriage. I had a baby. Two weeks ago..."

I stared at her. "A baby?"

"I'm sorry..." I could see the fear start to form in her eyes. "I shouldn't have come back..." She started to pull away from me.

"Wait."

Alberta's POV:

I relaxed to his touch like always and started sniffling. "I was so scared..."

"Where is she?"

"Who?"

"Your baby..."

I smiled a little. "It was a boy. Nicholas."

Stan smiled back. "What does he look like?"

I looked down. "Like me..."

"I would love to meet him."

"He is at home... with his mom."

"His mom?"

I nodded. "Patrick and Shannon adopted him... Until I decide what I want."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't raise him. I need to finish school..."

"I'll help."

"Excuse me?"

"We can raise him... you and me."

This time I pulled away. "You are INSANE."

"Alberta, you wanted this so much. Don't give up your dream..."

"I want to graduate."

"You still can..."

I was trying not to cry. "I want him to have the best life possible."

"His mother is the best thing for him. And I can be his father."

"STANLEY ALTO, I DON'T WANT TO RAISE A BABY WITH YOU!!!!" I turned and noticed the entire room was looking at me. I pushed my hair over my shoulder and forced smiled. "I think we are done here."

He grabbed me again. "We are nowhere NEAR done..."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" He was staging full out warfare at this point. That's when it happened. Stan lowered himself to one knee. "Stan... don't."

"Marry me."

"What?"

"Marry. Me."

Lisa Alto's POV:

I watched as my son took the girl's hand in his and dropped to one knee. What was he doing? He was only 16... And who was this girl? I looked over at guardian Morgan. "What is going on?"

"Honestly Mrs. Alto, I have no idea. Alberta was a student here for two weeks last school year and they connected."

"Alberta needed a big brother."

I crouched down and smiled at my daughter. She had all my human characteristics and almost none of her father's Moroi ones. "What do you mean, Lena?"

"She was missing her big brother that lived far away and asked if she could share Stan with me." She have me her biggest smile. "And she said I could wear her make up."

"Hmmm..." I stood back up and looked over at my husband. "What do you think, James?"

"Lisa it has been so long since Stan took interest in anyone. I don't think there is any harm here..."

"He is over there on one knee... What if they start having sex?"

"You know Dhampirs can't mate?"

I looked over at the young man who was now speaking. "Excuse me?"

"Stan and Alberta are both Dhampirs. They can't have kids or anything."

"So that makes it okay?"

"I didn't say that." He smiled at me and extended his hand. "Patrick Petrov, Alberta's father for all intents and purposes."

"Lisa Alto." I shook his hand and looked back over at my son.

Stan's POV:

I smiled at her stunned look. "Well?"

"Yes! Yes. Yes. Yes." She wrapped her arms around me and I lifted her up. "A million times yes."

I kissed her gently. "You know we are going to have to wait a few years right?"

She nodded. "Where do we go from here?"

"I need to get you a ring."

"A ring?"

"An engagement ring."

"I have never had any jewelry before..."

"Then I am going to get you the biggest, most beautiful ring I can afford..."

She smiled at me. "Thank you."

"Well, what do you want to do now?"

"I want to meet your dad. You promised I would get to meet him."

I smiled at her. "Well... I am sure he wants to meet his future daughter in law."

* * *

**YAY!!!!! I am so so so excited! It just came to me and it is going to work out so well! I know it. There will be SOME drama, but nothing like my other stories. One of my favorite characters is going to make an appearance in an upcoming chapter. I'll see you all soon!**

**Oh! My pic with Richelle is in my profile!**


	11. I think she’s a princess

**Kat is back for a brief scene! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned them!**

**

* * *

  
**

Stan's POV:

Alberta was bringing her son over tonight and I was terrified. I would go halfway down the stairs, realize I forgot something and head back up.

"Stan?" My mother walked over to me. "What's wrong?"

"I'm about to meet Alberta's son..."

My mom smiled softly. "Stanley... This isn't JUST Alberta's son. It's going to be your son too."

I was speechless at that. Nicholas Alto... My son. I looked at her. "I'm going to be a father..."

"It's not too late to back out."

"No... It's not that. I would never... It's just... What if I mess up?"

"Every parent, mother father, and GRANDparent, worries about that. You just do the best you can. As long as your child is loved, that is all that matters."

I was silent for a moment. "Mom?"

"Hmm?"

"Did I disappoint you?"

Now she was silent for a moment. "No... Never in a million years... I just worry. You are so young. What if this doesn't work out?"

"Mom, she is so alone. Do you know what her mother did to her?"

My mom and I sat down at the table. "What do you mean?"

I took a deep breath. "Her mother is Marguerite Petrov..."

"Who is that?"

Just then my father walked into the room. "Who's who?"

"Stan was just telling me about Alberta's family. Her mother's name is Marguerite Petrov."

My father sat down at the table. "THE Marguerite Petrov?"

My mother looked even more confused. "Who is Marguerite Petrov?"

"A legend in the Moroi/Dhampir community."

"For what?"

"Being a bloodwhore."

"Dad, it's not like that..."

"How many partners has she had?"

"I don't know..."

"How many times has she been pregnant?"

"This was the first success after 4 known miscarriages."

My mother frowned. "Poor thing..."

"She's using you Stanley."

I jumped up. "If she is, I don't care. Her mother BEAT her for wanting to learn how to read. She was forced to have sex at twelve. That is only five years older than Lena."

"I think she's a princess..."

I looked over at my little sister who was standing there in her best dress. I crouched down. "Lena... What are you wearing?"

"My favorite dress. I want to look good for the princess."

My father joined us. "Why do you think she is a princess?"

"She is pretty... and nice... And a handsome prince saved her!"

I was touched by that and smiled at my sister. "Thank you Lena..."

She rolled her eyes. "Not you. Patrick."

I stood up and looked at my father. "Dad... I think I love her."

"You THINK?"

"All I know is when I see her cry, I want to KILL. When she walks into a room, I forget all about the Moroi. And, Dad, when she smiles... it's like world peace has been achieved. I don't know what love is, but if it is anything like this... then yes... I love her." There was a knock on the door and smiled. "That is going to be my Princess, if you will excuse me..." I opened the door. I was suddenly nervous again. "Hi."

She smiled her "world peace" smile. "Hi." She looked down at the bundle in her arms. "Stan, I want you to meet Nicholas Patrick Petrov, my son."

I took the small bundle in my arms and smiled at the tiny baby. "Your mommy lies." I took in his dark brown hair and sapphire eyes. "Your name is Nicholas Patrick Alto." I smiled up at Alberta. "And you are OUR son."

Kat's POV:

I slammed the book shut and started shaking. Why didn't I realize that their life story meant my brother's too? I leaned against the wall as tears ran down my face. I grabbed the photo of him and me at the beach on my 5th adoptaversiry. Or my 7th birthday. Whichever. He had just turned 20. I grabbed my cell phone in my free hand and dialed my home number. Thankfully both of my parents picked up. "Why didn't you tell me?" I burst into tears.

"Katherine... sweetie, what's wrong?"

"I didn't expect Nicholas to be in here."

"Honey... he was part of our lives."

"You could have warned me."

"We should have. I'm sorry."

"I miss him. Every day."

"I know you do Kat. I miss him too."

"I should have followed him. I shouldn't have left him out there alone."

"You were twelve."

"He was protecting me."

"He died doing what he loved."

"We don't know that. He could still be out there!"

"Kat... we will never EVER give up hope, but we have to move on at some point. What do you think he would do if he saw you like this?"

"Point and laugh."

I heard my father snort. "True, but he would also tell you that this is NOT your fault. And he would tell you 'don't..."

"Don't hesitate. I know."

"So, what do you think so far?"

I smiled a little. "You really fought for mom didn't you?"

"I did."

"I better get back to the story then." I paused. "Daddy?"

"Hmmm?"

"Does this story have a happy ending?"

I could hear the smile in his voice. "It just may Kat... It just may..."

* * *

**Well, there was chapter 11. You will get to see how the dinner goes in the next chapter.**

**Please review! Thanks!**


	12. Don't put me in the closet

**Disclaimer: Not mine :( I really need to start writing my own stuff so I can own someone...**

**

* * *

  
**

Patrick's POV:

We sat at the table enjoying the meal. It was nice to have been invited over. There was a nice conversation going and the Altos were trying hard to get to know Alberta.

"So, Alberta, when is your birthday?"

"My what?"

"Birthday? The day you were born?"

Alberta looked over at me with a confused look and I smiled. "September 23rd."

She thought for a minute. "So... Nick's birthday is..."

"August 1st."

Stan slid closer to Alberta. "You don't know what a birthday is? You never celebrated?"

I laughed. "Stan? There are fifteen of us. We didn't get anything."

Alberta smiled. "Sixteen."

"That's right! I almost forgot Hannah!"

"Wow, sixteen kids... how does your mother manage?"

"The best she can."

"Can you name them?"

"Alberta is better at it than me... Aren't ya sis?"

Alberta took a deep breath. "Melanie, she has 3 kids, Lia, Greg, and Toby, Patrick..." she smiled at me. "Jessica has 2 kids Ashley and Kyle, Tyler, me and my twin, Emily, she has Jenna and David, Gavin, Robert, Daniel, Lucas, Victoria, Owen, Kevin, Sarah, William, and now Hannah."

Stan hugged her. "I'm proud of you."

Nick started crying. I noticed that Alberta was starting to unbutton her shirt. I knew this was a bad idea, but if Alberta was going to get married, she needed to learn from her own mistakes.

Lisa looked at Alberta, who had chosen to not wear a bra today. "Oh my God! Helena, cover your eyes." She tried to smile. "Alberta, maybe you should go into the other room."

"No, I'm fine, but thank you."

Mr. Alto stood up, obviously angry. "Alberta, you need to leave the table."

I looked over at my sister whose voice was just a whisper. "What?"

"Leave. This. Table."

She started shaking and got up from her chair. I knew what was coming. "No... Please..."

I reached out to her. "Bird?"

She looked at me. "Patrick... Don't let him..." She frantically looked back at Mr. Alto. "I didn't... I won't.... Ever again... Just please don't."

"Don't what?"

She pressed herself against the wall. "Don't put me in the closet."

I looked down. There was only one thing that scared my sister and that was the closet. She was so stubborn, so resilient; she ignored the beatings and carried on. Mom got frustrated and started locking Alberta in the closet. Having so many kids, sometimes she forgot Alberta was in there and she would just stay. That was how mom finally broke her.

Stan got up and walked over to her. "Alberta? What's the closet?"

"Where I have to go when I'm bad..." She sounded every bit like the child she was.

I heard Lisa gasp and she walked over to my little sister. "You poor thing."

Alberta pulled away from her and turned towards the wall. "It was my own fault. I deserved it."

She had never once in her life deserved it. "No you didn't."

"Yes. I did. I am a bad girl and I'm a slut." She gave Stan a sultry look. "Aren't I?"

I sighed and shook my head. If anyone needed proof my sister was nuts, it was right in front of us. "Bird... So not the time."

Stan's POV:

Alberta turned away from me and I saw a scar poking out from behind the collar on her shirt. I laced my hand in hers and smiled. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Of course."

We walked down the hall and I lightly shoved her into my room. I slammed the door and started to rip her shirt off.

"Stan... Calm down... All you had to do was ask. I want to have sex too remember?"

I gave a low chuckle and took a step back. "Care to explain all these?"

Her torso was covered in scars in various states of healing including two bandaged wounds on her hip. She locked eyes with me. "None of your business." I grabbed her and flung her onto the bed. "Stan... what are you doing?"

I climbed on top of her and started to remove the bandage. "If you want to marry me, we need to be...." I looked at the bloody mess on her hip. "What did you do?"

"I missed you."

"What?"

Tears were flowing into her hair. "Anytime I thought I was forgetting you, I cut."

"Alberta... Did you tell anyone?"

"No. I'm fine. I do it where no one can see."

I got up and pointed my finger at her. "Don't move." I stuck my head out the door. "Mom? I need you."

My mother came into the room and instantly saw the blood on Alberta's side. "Alberta, who did this to you?"

Her voice was low. "Me."

Lisa's POV:

"Stan, can you give us a minute please?"

My son left the room and shut the door. "How long have you been doing this?"

"283 days."

"You counted?"

"I made one mark every day I was away from Stan."

I lightly touched the newest mark and she started screaming bloody murder. "Shhh... I'm sorry."

"Ow."

"Alberta, you have an infection."

"It's fine. It will heal."

"It will, yes, but it could make you very sick in the process."

"Do I have to go to the hospital?"

"You probably should..."

"Please don't make me go to the hospital... Can you call a doctor to come here?"

"Alberta, I am a doctor."

"But... you're a girl... you have kids..."

"And I have a job." I smiled at her. "I'll make you a deal. You can stay here with Stan IF, and I mean IF, talk to me or Stan instead of cutting yourself, you keep your grades up, and you graduate. How does that sound?"

"Like a fair deal."

"Good. Now, get some rest. We have a lot to talk about tomorrow okay?"

Alberta nodded. "Okay."

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long to get this out! I had some severe writer's block! Thanks to the real life Katherine for helping me through it!**

**Next chapter is going to be a lot of Lisa and Alberta getting to know each other. Then Ch. 14 should have my special guest in it. Yay!**

**See you all soon!**


	13. He is NOT an Alto

**Disclaimer: Not mine. So sad....**

* * *

**Lisa's POV:**

I smiled as Alberta awkwardly sat in the salon chair. "You okay?"

She nodded. "I have never been to a salon before..."

I took her hand. "I will be right here."

The stylist came over and smiled. "What are we doing today?"

I looked at Alberta. "Just a trim to start?"

She nodded. "Okay."

I looked at the girl again. "Just a trim."

She reached over and picked up a pair of scissors. Instantly Alberta was out of the chair. "Sweetie... you need to sit."

Alberta looked at me. "Why does she have those?"

"To cut your hair."

"You said no more cutting..."

"This is different. Just wait and see." I soothed her hand as the stylist made the first cut. "See? That wasn't so bad."

"I guess not." Yet every time the scissors closed, Alberta winced. After what seemed like an eternity, Alberta finally relaxed and opened her eyes. She looked confused.

"What is it?"

"Is that me?"

I smiled. "Yes, it is. Do you like it?"

"Yes." She turned her head a little and looked at how the tips of her hair were that just touching her shoulders. "Do you think we can pull it back?"

I nodded. "Sure Alberta." I looked at the stylist who was already at work. Alberta had a huge smile plastered on her face that made me laugh. "What do you want to do next?"

"What are my choices?"

"Well, we can go shopping..."

"Like for food?"

"No... To get a dress for your birthday."

"From a store?"

"Yes."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"I'm not allowed to have new clothes."

"Says who?"

"My mom. She says that hand me downs are full of love."

I smiled at her. "True, but you know what?"

"What?"

"New clothes are much better and I think you deserve them."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I watched as Alberta fingered the clothes. "So, you have never had clothes of your own?"

"Once. Patrick bought me some jeans for school."

"Well, what did you want to try on?"

She held up a very short skirt. "This."

"Alberta... I don't think..." I looked around for help.

"This is what I wear at home..."

I took a deep breath. "Alberta... what else did you do at home?"

She paused. "Oh."

"Let me help you pick something out okay?"

She nodded. "Alright."

Alberta stood and looked at the racks of clothes. Her trance seemed to break when someone said her name. "Alberta?"

She turned. "Danielle?"

"Hey! What are you doing here?"

"Just some shopping with Mrs. Alto."

I smiled. "Hi. I'm Lisa Alto. Stan's mom."

"Hi. Mrs. Alto. I'm Danielle Burns. I follow Alberta's schedule."

"It's nice to meet you and maybe you can help us. I am buying Alberta some new clothes and I am having a hard time figuring what is in fashion..."

Danielle smiled. "I'd love to help." She looked at the skirt in Alberta's hands. "That is NOT in style Albie."

Alberta froze. "What did you call me?"

"Albie. It's a nickname."

"Oh... I kind of like it."

I stepped away and watched the girls shop. Alberta needed this. She needed a girlfriend.

**Alberta's POV:**

"So, Alberta... You are from Russia correct?"

"Yes. I'm from a small town called Baia."

Danielle looked at me. "Isn't that..."

I nodded. "Yeah. It's one of those."

"Well, I am glad you got out."

I smiled. "Me too."

"So, I heard a rumor about you..."

My heart skipped a beat. "You did?"

"Yeah... I heard that you and Stan Alto are dating."

I smiled. "Actually, we are more than dating."

"What do you mean?"

"We are engaged."

"That... that is... wow..."

"Please don't tell anyone..."

"I would never do something like that."

I smiled at her and stopped to look at a dress. "I like this one."

Mrs. Alto looked at it. "Alberta, that is beautiful."

"Do you think Stan will like it?"

"If my son doesn't love that dress, I will teach him a lesson." I saw Mrs. Alto look at her watch. "Alberta, we need to get going. We have a lunch reservation."

"Can I get the dress?"

"Of course you can. Just try it on first."

"Okay."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After we got the dress, and said our good-byes to Danielle, Mrs. Alto and I were walking to the restaurant when I saw him. He caught my eye and I froze in my tracks. "A-Anton."

He smiled at me. "Hello Alberta."

Visions of my son flashed through my brain. "Mrs. Alto?"

"Yes?"

"We need to get home."

"Our reservations..."

I gripped her arm. "I need Stan. Now."

"Okay. Okay. Calm down. Let's go."

Anton touched my shoulder. "Are you alright?"

I pulled away. "Don't touch me." I looked at Mrs. Alto again. I tried to keep my voice low. "I want to go home."

**Stan's POV:**

I set Nick in his crib just as the front door slammed. I walked to the doorway of the room. Alberta launched herself into my arms and started sobbing. I wrapped my arms around her. "Shhh... What is it?"

"I need Nicholas."

"He is in his crib."

"I need him." I stepped aside and she ran to the crib and took out our son. She held him close and kissed his forehead. "I love you. You know that right?"

"Of course he knows that."

She glared at me. "I wasn't asking YOU."

I raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"This is my son. No one can ever take him away."

"No one is trying..."

"EVERYONE is. His name is Nicholas Patrick PETROV. He is NOT an Alto.... He never can be..."

I sat down next to her. "What happened?"

"Patrick told me I would NEVER have to see him again."

"See who?"

"Anton." She started crying harder.

I pulled her to me. "Shhh... Where did you see him?"

"At the mall..."

"What happened?"

"He touched me!"

My voice went low. "What?"

"Your mom wouldn't let me leave. I just wanted to come here."

"She didn't know..."

"Stan?"

"Yeah?"

"He raped me."

I pulled her to me. "I know he did. I am so sorry."

She wrapped her free arm around me. "What are you sorry for?"

"Every time I look at Nick or hell, just see you, I just think about how close I came to losing you that night."

She ran her hand through my hair. "You didn't though. I am here and safe. Thanks to you. You didn't let me give up at all." She looked at the ground and then up at me. "Stan? I am about to do something risky. Just go with it okay?"

I smiled as she threw my words back at me and I nodded. "Okay."

She leaned in an initiated her first kiss. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too."

* * *

**They said I love you!!!!! And poor Alberta... she never really dealt with everything... Next chapter is going to be pretty happy, so stay tuned! The mystery guest will finally appear! Yay!**


	14. You must be the birthday girl

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Stan's POV:**

I stood at the base of the stairs waiting for Alberta. I had worn this suit numerous times, but it felt so tight in my neck. I was so worried that she wasn't going to like the surprise party I had planned. Suddenly Alberta started screaming. "No!!!! You can't have him."

I took off up the stairs and went into Nick's nursery. "Alberta? What is it?"

"She wants me to give my baby away to a stranger!"

I smiled and wrapped her. "It's okay. Mom leaves Lena with her all the time."

"But... it's my son. What if something bad happens?"

"Nothing bad happens when you are at school."

"He is with your parents or Patrick then..."

"Do you trust me?"

Alberta hesitated and then nodded slowly. "Yes."

"Nick will be very happy with a baby-sitter. Trust me." I kissed her lightly. "Besides. Lena will watch him too. Okay?"

"Okay."

I held out my hands. "Let me see my son." I took my month old son and kissed his forehead. "Be good for Nanny Stella okay?" Nick gurgled and I looked at Alberta. "I'm going to put him to bed okay?"

Alberta nodded. "I am going to get dressed."

I kissed her again. "That sounds like a plan."

I spent some time alone with my son and then headed back downstairs. What was taking her so long? I was starting to chicken out.

"Stan? I'm ready..."

I looked up the stairs and saw Alberta coming down. "Oh Alberta..." I saw her "World Peace" smile. "You look beautiful."

She looked down. "No I don't."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes you do." I walked over and took her hands. "Come into the living room. We have some gifts for you."

"Gifts?"

"You'll see." I led her over to the couch and sat down. "First things first. A promise is a promise." I reached into my pocket and pulled out a ring box. "Alberta Petrov... Will you marry me?"

**Alberta's POV:**

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Of course I will marry you!" I kissed him gently, but pulled away when Mr. Alto cleared his throat.

"We have gifts too."

Lena pushed past her parents. "Me first!" She held out her hand. "I made this for you."

"Oh thank you!" I smiled at her. "What is it?"

"It's a friendship bracelet. Do you like it?"

"I love it! I am going to wear it tonight." I stood up and smiled at the Altos. "Can I wear your gift too?"

"Sadly, no." Mrs. Alto handed me an envelope. I opened it and frowned. "A plane ticket? Are you sending me away?"

"No... Now many are there?"

I counted. "Four...?"

"Yes. Those are so you, Stan, Patrick, and Shannon can go to Baia to visit your family for Christmas."

I ran over to them. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Mrs. Alto hugged me tight. "You are welcome and happy birthday! Now, we have a party to get to."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

We walked up to the restaurant and Stan stopped me. "I need to put this blindfold on you."

"Why?"

"I want this to be a surprise."

"Okay."

He tied the blindfold on me and walked me to the door. "Okay... OPEN!"

I opened my eyes and gasped. "Oh my God!"

"Hi. I'm Janine Hathaway. You must be the birthday girl."

I sat down next to Stan stunned. "I don't know how to thank you..."

"Thank my dad. He arranged for her to come here."

I looked back at Guardian Hathaway. She really wasn't much older than me. "It is an honor."

"The pleasure is mine. Mr. Alto tells me that you grew up in the Baia Dhampir community."

"Yes. And you grew up here in Glasgow? Yes?"

She smiled at me. "That's right. It also sounds like we have something else in common..."

"What?"

"We both have a child we are head over heels in love with."

I was confused. "You have a baby?"

Janine nodded. "I have a beautiful little girl named Rosemarie. She is two."

"I have a son that is 6 weeks old. His name is Nicholas."

"Alberta, tell me more about your family."

"Umm... well... my mother is Marguerite Petrov."

"The Marguerite Petrov?"

I sighed. "Yes."

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean... How do you like Glasgow?"

"I love it! It is like I can see a whole new life and I have a livable future." I looked at Stan. "With one man."

Janine looked confused. "One man?"

"Stan and I are getting married."

"That's great!"

I blushed. "Enough about me, I want to know, how did you do it with a kid?"

"It's not that hard if you find a Moroi that is accepting of it."

I looked at Mr. Alto. "Can I be your guardian?"

"I don't get a guardian."

"Why not?"

"Because I married a human. I chose the human world."

**Stan's POV:**

After dinner we went back home and checked in on Nick. I followed Alberta to her room and shut the door behind me. "You know... there was one other gift I wanted to give you tonight..."

She cocked her head. "What was that?"

I reached behind her and started to unzip her dress. "I want you to know that I think you are the most beautiful woman ever." I felt her tense and pulled away. "What is it?"

"P-Please don't."

I looked into her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not ready... I want to do this right." She paused. "After we get married."

I smiled at her. "Okay. If that is really what you want."

Alberta nodded. "I want it to be special."

"Alberta Petrov... We could be in a moldy cave and it would be special. As long as I was with you."

She smiled at me and wrapped her arms around me. "I just want to sleep in your arms. I want to stay safe."

I kissed her gently. "Always."

* * *

**Well... There it is. Janine DOES love Rose. I think she made that pretty clear...**

**Russia next chapter! Maybe the next 2... We shall see...**

**The dress and the ring are in my profile!  
**


	15. I am her new pimp

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Sorry :-(**

**

* * *

  
**

**Stan's POV:**

The plane had landed in Baia and we were standing at the baggage claim. Alberta stood next to me looking at the ground. She hadn't said much since we had arrived. "Alberta? Can you take Nick?"

"Yes sir." She took our son and just stood there.

I looked at Patrick. "Sir?"

Patrick raised an eyebrow. "Just give her minute."

I took Alberta's hand and felt the smoothness on her ring finger. "Hey... Where's your ring?"

"Back in Glasgow." She whispered.

"Why is it in Glasgow?"

She looked at me. "They can't know about us. They can't know Nick is your son."

I was shocked. "Alberta... I am NOT going to pretend that we aren't together. I love you."

She bit her lip. "You don't understand... Seeing a guy twice around here is a miracle. Everyone is going to hate me."

"They don't matter. I am your fiancée. I love you and that is all I care about." I kissed her gently. "Please let me love you."

"Okay."

We all got in a cab and rode the short distance to the Petrovs' community. It wasn't as bad as Alberta had described. It was worse. The car stopped in front of a large but broken down house. Alberta scrambled out of the cab and into the house. I heard squealing coming out of the open windows. "Alberta! Alberta!"

She ran to the window and smiled at me. "I love you!" She yelled.

I smiled back at her. "I love you too."

Alberta's double came sauntering up to the car. "Still around?"

"Hi Emily."

"So... this is my nephew?"

"Yes. This is Nicholas Patrick Alto."

"I wouldn't go around announcing that."

"What? The fact I am his father or the fact Alberta is going to be my wife?"

Emily's face paled. "What?"

"I am marrying your twin sister."

Emily reached forward and slapped me across the face. "You are a bigger jerk than I thought. How can you do that to her? She can NEVER be happy with you. Everyone is going to HATE her and it is ALL your fault."

Alberta walked over to the car where Emily was standing. "Emi? What's wrong?" She turned and looked at me. "What did you do to her?"

"What? All I told her was we were getting married."

"What? You are a jerk." She wrapped her arm around her sister. "Let's go talk. No kids, no boys... just twins."

**Alberta's POV:**

I walked with my sister to a hollowed out tree stump behind our house that we used to crawl into after "appointments". "Do we still have cigarettes in here? I need to smoke."

"I refilled it."

I bent down and grabbed a cigarette. "I didn't want you to find out like that..."

"Why you?"

"I don't know... Emily... I didn't want this..."

"Then stop! Come home! It's not too late..."

"I can't... I need to save my son."

"Leave him with Stan... Just please come home."

"Emily... What's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant again..." She burst into tears. "I don't want another baby."

I held my sister close. "You don't have to have it..."

"Yes I do. It is my child."

"Stan has taught me a lot since I have been with him... Mom is letting us get raped. Did you know that?"

Emily laughed and kissed the side of my head. "I know. I'm not as stupid as you think I am."

I pulled away. "Come home with me!"

"I can't..."

"You can! You can study from home... get a job... raise our kids... We can get away! WE can survive this."

"We'll adopt your baby if you want us to...."

Emily and I shrieked startled by our brother's voice. Emily looked at him. "You would?"

"Yeah. As long as you don't take him from us..." He shot me a mock dirty look.

I smiled. "Stan loves his son."

Patrick took my cigarette and sat down with us. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

**Emily's POV:**

As much as I hated my situation, I loved dinner with my family. All 27 of us now. I had also never seen my sister look so happy. Stan was good for her. He got her, in a way most people didn't.

"Alberta?"

Bird looked over at mom. "Yes?"

"Shall I put you back on the roster?"

Stan stood up. "No, Ms. Petrov. You shouldn't."

I spit the food in my mouth out. I didn't want to choke. What was he doing?

"And who are you?"

He stood straighter. "I am her new pimp and this ring." He pulled out a diamond ring from his pocket. "Is my contract with her." He slid it on her finger. "I saw it on the dresser and grabbed it. You can't escape me THAT easy." He smiled at her and looked back at my mother. "We are getting married."

My mother raised an eyebrow and looked at my sister. "Is this what you really want?"

Alberta looked at her ring and smiled. "It is."

Sarah looked up at Bird and smiled. "What is married?"

Mom answered first. "It is when you want to stop making money."

"Really?" Bird looked at me. "Emi, how much money has mom EVER given you?"

"She takes care of us Bird..."

"This isn't all there is. Did you know... out there... they have friends? And Birthday parties? And you see men more than once? And you can buy NEW clothes. Not clothes that your sister wore twenty years ago..."

There was a knock on the door and my mother smiled at me. "Emily... It's for you."

I got up and walked over to the door. I opened it and gasped. "Eric..."

"Hello Emily."

I looked at Alberta. "I'm sorry..."

I saw the tears in her eyes, but she shook her head. "Not your fault."

Patrick stood up. "I thought I said stay away from my sister."

"You didn't say which one." Eric smiled at Alberta. "I see you got my message from Anton..."

Alberta smiled back. "Did her give you mine?"

"I don't think he did..."

Alberta stood up and walked over to Eric. In one swift motion, she kicked his legs out from under him and punched him in the face. Damn. Maybe I should become a guardian... Alberta looked down at him. "Get out of our house."

**Alberta's POV:**

I felt someone grab me and I realized it was my mother. "Mom... what are you doing?"

"You are never going to learn silly girl."

I saw us approaching the closet and I started screaming. "NO!!!!! STAN!!!!!" She shoved me inside and I heard the door slam plunging me into darkness. I wanted my baby. I needed Stan. "LET ME OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I listened and the lock clicked trapping me inside. The last thing I realized before bursting into tears was that I no longer belonged here.

After what seemed like an eternity, the door opened and Stan was standing in the doorway. I jumped up and hugged him. "Stan..."

He held me tight. "Shhh..." After a minute he pulled away and looked me over. "Are you okay?"

I shook my head and lifted the edge of my shirt where I had started cutting again midst all the anxiety.

"We need to get you to the hospital."

"No... It's too far. I know somewhere better. Where is Nicholas?"

Patrick smiled. "Right here."

I took my son and held him close. "Shhh. Mommy's here." I looked at Stan. Leave everything. We need to go now." I took his hand and lead him out into the streets.

"Alberta... where are we going?"

"To Tasha's."

* * *

**Tasha? Tasha who? Oh you all know already! What is she doing in Baia? You will find out next time!**

**Someone else is going to be appearing... Someone with Baia connections...**

**See you soon! And please review!!!**


	16. Biting is an addiction

**Disclaimer: Not mine... even though I wish it was...**

**

* * *

  
**

**Tasha's POV:**

It was late, but something told me to open the door for this caller anyway. The sight of Alberta Petrov almost made me cry. She looked so hopeless. I wrapped my arms around her and she started crying. "Shhh... what happened?"

"Closet..." was all she managed to get out.

I held her tighter and that was when I saw the boy silently standing behind her. I pulled away slightly and looked at Alberta. "Who is this?"

"The man or the baby?"

"Either... both..."

"The baby is my son... Nicholas."

"Oh... let me see him!" I took the small bundle and smiled. "I remember when Christian was this small." I shook my head. "And who is the man?"

"Stanley. My fiancée."

I wasn't going to make a big deal about it. Alberta didn't need that. "It's nice to meet you."

"Same here. She needs medical attention."

I raised an eyebrow and looked at Alberta. "What did you do?"

"Cut..."

"We talked about this..."

"I know... I was just so scared and alone... I didn't know what else to do."

"MOMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I turned towards my nephew's room. "Christian..."

Alberta's gaze turned worried. "Is he still having nightmares?"

I nodded. "I think he will have them the rest of his life."

Alberta took Nick from me and walked over to the doorway to Christian's room. "Christian?"

"MOMMY!!!!!!"

Alberta turned on the light and smiled. "What's wrong honey?"

"WANT MOMMY!!!!!!!!!!!"

I watched as Alberta sat on the edge of his bed. "I know you do sweetie, Aunt Tasha is here though..."

"Want Mommy and Daddy."

"I know. I wish I could have met your mommy and daddy."

"Miss 'em."

"I bet they miss you so much more."

I smiled. Alberta was so good with him. Maybe one day people would forget and we would get guardians again. I would request Alberta to take care of Christian.

**Alberta's POV:**

Christian sat up and looked at me. "Who dat?"

I smiled. "This is my son Nick. "Do you want to hold him?"

He nodded excitedly. "Yes."

I transferred the baby into his arms and smiled. "Can you do me a HUGE favor my little Prince?"

"What?"

"He is having a hard time getting to sleep; can you maybe take a nap with him?"

Christian always liked to help take care of babies so he eagerly agreed. "Okay!"

"Thank you." I got up and walked into the main room, but in sight of Christian's room. I looked at Tasha. "What?"

"You are so good with him."

"I have a LOT of experience raising kids."

"I know you do. Now, lay down. Let me take care of your side."

I lay on the couch and Stan took my hand. I gave a small whimper.

He bent down and kissed me. "Shhh..."

"Stan?"

"Hmmm?"

"Is your mom going to kick me out?"

"Why would you think that?"

"She said no more cutting..."

"This was a circumstance beyond your control."

Tasha stood up. "I want you to stay here a couple days okay?"

"I can't..."

"Why not?"

"My mom will find me."

"It's okay. We will keep you safe."

Stan looked at Tasha. "We?"

There was a knock on the door. I couldn't help smiling. "Is that who I think it is?"

Tasha laughed. "Yes. He still thinks he is Christian and my personal guardian." She walked over to the door and opened it. "Hello Dimka."

I saw him nod. "Lady Ozera."

I smiled. "Hey Dimka."

He smiled and ran over to me. "Alberta! Did you have the baby?"

I nodded. "Yes. A little boy named Nicholas Patrick."

"Where is he?"

"With Christian."

Dimitri ran into Christian's room and I swear he squealed like a little girl. Boys were so rare around here. Tasha looked down at me and smiled "Let's get you to bed. You need to recuperate."

**Stan's POV:**

I felt movement next to me, so I opened my eyes and rolled over. I smiled at Alberta who was staring at me. "Good morning."

She kept staring.

"Alberta?"

This time she blinked.

I heard Nick start crying from Christian's room. "Do you want to go get him?"

Still nothing.

I lightly shook her. "Alberta?"

No response.

I climbed out of bed and went to the door. "Tasha?"

"Yes?"

"Something is wrong with Alberta..."

Tasha came into the room and saw Alberta just lying in bed. "Go tend to Nick. I'll take care of her."

I nodded and went to my son. I picked him up out of a bassinet. "Hey little man." I kissed him gently. "I think mommy is sick..."

He gurgled.

I looked up and saw Alberta in the doorway. She looked like hell, but I smiled. "You're up!"

She pulled out a stake. "Put. Him. Down."

"Alberta..."

"PUT HIM DOWN!!!!!"

I set Nick back in the bassinet. "What's wrong?"

"Leave."

"No."

"I will stake you."

"Then do it."

She sat down in the middle of the floor and started to cry. "I'm sorry."

I sat sown next to her and held her tight. "Shhh... Why?"

"Because I had sex last night..."

I pushed the hair out of her face. "What?"

"Last night... I went outside for some air and Melanie was here and said mom needed my help... I thought... maybe she wouldn't hate me anymore." She pressed against me. "I messed up bad..."

"Shhh...." I kissed the side of her head. "That's not so bad... I knew what I was getting into with you."

"I am going to be your wife and you don't care that I had sex with another man?"

"I didn't say I didn't care... I just said I understand how hard it is to give up. Biting is an addiction. One you were exposed to for years."

Alberta looked at me. "No one has ever wanted to help me before..."

"No one wanted to see the potential before..."

She wrapped her arms around me. "I love you. You know that right?"

I kissed her. "I know."

* * *

It IS an addiction! Do you think Stan can help her recover? Unless I get REALLY inspired for something else in Russia, the next Chapter will be junior year, which means Stan's senior prom AND Stan's graduation!

Also, what did you think of Christian and Dimka?


	17. Happy first birthday little boy!

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Stan's POV:**

I smiled as Alberta gave Nick a bath. She was so at ease with him. I wished I could give her another baby. I knew she wanted a pretty large family... She looked up at me. "What are you staring at?"

"You. I can never get over how maternal you are."

She lifted Nick up and came over to kiss me. "It wasn't your fault you know."

"I know. I just wish I could have done more."

"It was for the best." She carried Nick to our room and put him in his crib. She pulled off her nightgown and I saw the scar across her abdomen.

"Does it hurt today?"

She shrugged. "No more than usual."

I walked over to her and took my fiancée in my arms. "It's okay if you want to cry today. She probably would have been due right about now too."

Alberta shook her head. "No. It is Nicholas' day." She looked into his crib. "Isn't it?"

I looked over at the night stand to where the ultrasound photo still was. Alberta had been pregnant, but when they did the ultrasound they saw it was ectopic. She didn't tell me and she ended up bursting a fallopian tube and had to have a hysterectomy. She acted like it didn't faze her, but I know it did. Especially when Emily had her daughter, Patrick and Shannon had named her Margaret Alberta. Maggie was a darling, but Alberta couldn't stand to be around her. I walked over to Nick's crib and smiled. "Happy first birthday little boy."

Alberta bent down and kissed him. "The first of many."

**Alberta's POV:**

Stan had talked me into having a party for Nick. I think he wanted me to have a distraction. I was never going to forgive myself though and I think he knew that, but I needed to focus on my son as much as I could. Now my little boy was one. I asked Mr. and Mrs. Alto if I could invite some people and of course they said yes. So Patrick and Shannon were bringing Maggie, Tasha was bringing Christian, my friend Danielle was coming and on a whim I had invited Janine and she had accepted and was bringing Rose. I hoped this would help improve my mood, but I doubted it.

"Bird?"

I was brought out of my day dreaming and looked at Patrick. "Hmm?"

"Can you take Maggie for a minute?"

I froze. "Sh-Sure..." I took the tiny baby and held her close. "Hi sweetie." She started cry and a tensed up. Stan reached over and took my niece.

"Hey Maggie." He looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

I just nodded that I was okay and got up. "I should get the birthday boy."

**Stan's POV:**

"Alberta..."

"I'm fine. Really." She smiled at me and headed up the stairs.

I leaned back in my chair and sighed.

"How hard of a time is she having?"

I looked at Patrick and sighed. "She blames herself."

"She always does."

I sighed again. "What do you think Maggie?" She yawned. "I agree."

I heard footsteps in the stairs and looked up to see Alberta helping our son walk down the stairs. "Where's Daddy?"

Nick pointed. "Dere."

I handed Maggie back to Patrick and stood up. "There is my little boy!"

"Daddy!!!!" He made it down the last couple stairs and ran to me. "Hi."

I lifted him up. "Happy birthday!"

He tried to stretch out of my arms. "Mag!"

I smiled at him. "Do you want to see Maggie?"

"Yeah!"

Shannon took Nick from me and helped him hold Maggie. I watched Alberta lean against the wall and take a shaky breath. I smiled at her as I walked over. "You okay?"

"It's harder than I thought it would be. I think it will be easier when Tasha gets here."

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door. Alberta rushed over and answered it. There wasn't any noise so I walked towards the door. "Is everything okay?" I smiled at the woman at the door. "Hi Guardian Hathaway."

"This is your house, call me Janine."

Alberta looked at the little girl next to her. "You must be Rosemarie."

"Rose." The little girl responded.

Alberta knelt down. "That is such a pretty name and you look very pretty too. There is a little boy coming today who I think you are going to like. His name is Christian."

Rose cocked her head. "Is he nice?"

"He is very nice. I met him when I was living in Russia. His mommy and daddy got hurt so he lives with his Aunt Tasha."

This time Janine cocked her head. "Do you mean Tasha Ozera?"

Alberta stood and nodded. "The very same."

"It's a shame what happened to Lord and Lady Ozera."

"That is why my little Prince is so important to me."

I smiled as Tasha approached the house. "Hi Tasha."

She walked over and kissed my cheek. "Stanley!"

I kissed her cheek as well. "How was the trip?"

"It was great! Where is the Birthday boy?"

Nick reached out to her. "Tasa!" I smiled. There was one thing my son loved and it was his woman. Maggie, Lena, mommy, and Tasha. He loved his Tasa!

Tasha smiled and lifted him up. "Hi Birthday boy!"

I looked over at Rose and Christian who were playing quietly. Like the gentleman he was raised to be, Christian took Rose's hand and kissed it. Rose pulled it away and just looked at her tiny kissed hand stunned. She gave Christian a shy smile and then buried her face in her mother's pant leg.

I looked over and saw Alberta coming out of the kitchen with a cake. I walked over to her and put my arm around her waist. "You okay?"

She smiled at me. "No, but I will be."

* * *

**Aren't Rose and Christian cute? Yeah, this chapter was a little boring, but it was kind of transitional. Next chapter is going to be fun though. Yay!**

**Oh, a question... Did you all ever stop to think how much older Tasha is then Dimitri?**

**See you soon!**


	18. I just want it to stop

**Disclaimer: Not mine!**

**Oh yeah, this chapter is a little jumpy. Just bear with me! Please?**

**

* * *

  
**

**Stan's POV:**

I got into bed with Alberta and wrapped my arms around her. "I only have to stay on campus for six weeks. Then I will be back here."

"No, after that you are going to get assigned somewhere there is not here in Glasgow."

"We don't know that."

"There is no one here for you to guard. You are going to leave and I am going to be here alone."

"What can I do to prove to you that I am here forever?"

"Marry me."

I smiled at Alberta. "Okay. When the assignment is over. We will get married. How does that sound?"

She smiled back. "Perfect."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I was walking slightly behind my Moroi Carmen Reynolds. She was chatting about some pregnant teenager being a slut. It took everything in my power to remind myself they come first. That's when I heard the screams. One of the "Strigoi" had taken down a classmate and they were coming for us. Then what happened was my worst nightmare. I saw one of them run into the hall and grab Alberta. I had to choose. Her or Carmen. Who would I let die? I did what I was trained to do. I shielded Carmen and took down the villain in front of me. Once she was down, there was a bunch of applause except from one person. Alberta looked at me with fear and bewilderment. She turned and walked to class. She looked like her best friend had just kicked her. And he had.

**Alberta's POV:**

I ran into the house and through my backpack on the floor. I went up the stairs and picked Nicholas out of his bed. I walked into the bathroom, held him close and started crying. He had picked her. I knew deep down, that he had too, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt on the surface. The door slowly opened and I felt his arms around me. I looked up shocked. "What are you doing here?"

Stan kissed the side of my head. "I told them that there was a family emergency. I have to go back in the morning. It looks like I got here just in time. What's wrong?"

"I know you HAD to pick her, but it hurt."

He kissed my lips. "I know." He pulled away. "Maybe I should quit."

"No Stan... You need to do this. No one is a better guardian than you."

"I can't keep choosing. If something happened to you, I would die."

"Stan... we will probably never have to choose. We will never be in the same place."

"Another reason to quit."

"Stan... please graduate. Then you will at least have the option."

He kissed me again. "You know I would do anything for you."

"Then do this."

**Lisa's POV:**

Today was Lena's birthday so I was bringing her birthday treats to school. I was talking to the secretary when I heard Nick squeal and try to get down. I set him on the ground, but held his hand tight. I heard him squeal again as he pulled away from me. "Mommy!!!!"

I looked over my shoulder and saw Alberta freeze. I saw Stanley in the stairwell turning from his Moroi. Nick headed straight towards Alberta, squealing again. "MOMMY!!!!"

Alberta broke into a smile dropping her books and scooping him up. "Hey little boy." She kissed his cheek. "I missed you."

Stan smiled at turned his attention back to Carmen Reynolds. I looked at Alberta. "Sorry."

She held Nick close and shook her head. "It's okay. Huh Nicky?" She looked around at everyone staring at her. "What? Have you never seen a mom and son before?"

I saw guardian Morgan walk over. "Alberta? What did you say?"

Alberta kissed Nick's head as she swayed him to sleep. "This is my Son. Nicholas Patrick..." She looked at Stan who nodded. "Alto."

**Guardian Morgan's POV:**

I swear there was a collective gasp in the hallway. I could see Alberta tense up. I reached out to take Nick and she held him tighter. "Alberta, are you okay."

Stan touched Carmen's shoulder and whispered something in her ear before running down the stairs. "Who is that in Mommy's arms?"

"DADDY!!!!!!!!"

Alberta let Stan take his son and Stan held him close. "What are you doing here?"

"ENA!"

"Are you here to see Lena? Who else?"

"Mommy!!!!"

"You came to see Mommy?"

"Yeah!"

"Where is Mommy?"

Nick turned to where Alberta had been standing and she was gone started crying. "MOMMY!!!!!!!!!!!! MOMMY!!!!!!!!!!"

Stan kissed the side of his head. "Shhh... Let's go find mommy." He looked at me. "I need to... I mean Carmen..."

"Take care of Alberta. I'll take care of Carmen."

"Thank you."

**Alberta's POV:**

I stood in the girl's bathroom and looked at myself in the Mirror. I wanted to cry. I wanted to kick and scream and have a hissy fit, but I couldn't because I had a baby. I lifted up the edge of my shirt and looked at one of my scars. I took the house keys out of my bag and started to scrape one of them against my torso. It was instant relief. I sniffled at the blood trickling down my side. Stan was going to kill me, but he didn't have to know. I pulled my shirt down again, and walked back towards the main hallway. I didn't like feeling like this. I didn't want to be around Nick as much, I never ate anymore... I just... didn't want any of it. I saw Stan standing there with Nick and walked over to them. I started to take Nick. "Shhh... Little boy."

Stan cocked his head. "Where were you?"

"Bathroom."

"Oh."

I held Nick close. "Do you want to go home?" He cried into my shoulder. "Shhh... Let's go home." I looked at Stan. "Are you coming too?"

"Alberta... I can't."

I sighed. "I didn't think so..."

**Stan's POV:**

It was finally my day off and I walked into the house late. I sneaked up the stairs and opened the door to my room. I froze in the door way when I saw Alberta sitting in bed with a knife against her wrist. "Alberta? What are you doing?"

She looked me with tears in her eyes. "I don't know... I just want it to stop..."

"You want what to stop?"

"Everything..."

* * *

**Can you say Postpartum Depression? As I said, this one was a little jumpy... Things are going to get interesting now....**

**See you soon!**


	19. 200 a night

**Disclaimer: Vampire Academy is NOT mine. Neither are Stan, Alberta, Tasha, Christian, Janine, Rose, Dimitri or the last names Alto, Ozera, Belikov, Petrov, Badica and Hathaway. The plot and the original characters are mine though. Thanks. (And if I missed anyone, sorry!)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Stan's POV:**

I sat down on the bed next to her and slid the knife out of her hand. "What do you mean 'everything'?"

She shook her head. "Nothing. I didn't mean to freak you out."

"Talk to me."

"I hate him."

"Who?"

"Nicholas."

"What? You don't hate him. I have seen you. You love him very much."

"Stan... I look at him and I want to cry. I look at you and a small part of me thinks you only want to be with me because of him and it pisses me off to think he is the only thing keeping us together."

"That is not the only thing keeping us together."

"I know that and in random moments of clarity, I remember how much you loved the socially inept Alberta that you met when she was 15."

"I still do." I went to kiss her.

She pulled away. "Don't."

I cocked my head. "What's wrong?"

"I just don't want to be touched."

I nodded. "Okay." I stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to call off tomorrow."

"Why?"

"I need to stay home with you."

"I don't want you to."

I sat back down. "Why not?"

"I like it better when you aren't here."

I reached out to touch her hair. "I want you to answer a question honestly okay?"

"Okay."

"When is the last time you were really happy?"

She thought for a minute and then smiled. "When I was doing distance learning from the comfort of my bed freshman year."

"Then let's do it."

"What?"

"We will talk to the headmaster and see if you can finish your junior year through distance learning. I am done with the assignment next week and then I will be back here with you and maybe we can get you some help?"

"I don't need any--"

I cut her off. "Think before you answer that."

She looked down and then back at me. "Help me Stan..."

I pulled her close. "I will fix this."

Nick started crying and Alberta burst into tears. "Make him stop... Please..."

I lightly kissed her. "Shhh... I'm going to bring him in here."

"Please don't."

I shrugged. "He needs you Alberta. Whether you want him or not."

I walked out of the room and went to get my son. "Hey little man."

"Daddy!!!!"

"Do you want to go see Mommy?"

"No."

"Awww... but mommy wants to see you..."

"No."

I heard a gasp and turned to see Alberta standing in the doorway. I smiled at Nick. "There's mommy!"

"NO!!!!!"

Alberta turned and ran down the stairs. I tried to call after her. "Alberta..."

**Shannon's POV:**

There was a loud banging on the front door as I headed down the stairs. I opened the door to find my sister-in-law Alberta. "Bird? What is it?"

She burst into tears. "He hates me?"

"Who?"

"Nicholas?"

I hugged her to me. "He doesn't hate you."

"He won't come to me; he doesn't want his own mommy..."

"Shhh... What can I do to help?"

"I want to go back to Russia."

I kissed the top of her head. "You don't mean that."

"I do. I hate it here. I want to be with my family again."

"What is Nicholas? What are we?"

"I can't keep running to you. I want to go home."

"Okay. Why don't you get some sleep and I will book the ticket tomorrow."

"Thank you."

I watched Alberta walk into her old bedroom. I immediately picked up the phone and called the Altos.

Stanley picked up the phone. "Alberta?"

"It's Shannon."

"Is Alberta there?"

"Yes. What happened?"

"She had a breakdown."

"I can tell. She wants to go back to Russia."

"She can't."

"I can't stop her. You need to come talk to her."

"I'll be there in 15 minutes."

"Okay."

**Alberta's POV:**

There was a knock on my bedroom door and I opened it slowly He pulled a suitcase through the door and pushed it towards me. "Here you go. Now get out of Glasgow."

I looked at Stan with defiance. "Where is my son?"

"OUR son is staying here. You can live that life, but I am keeping him out of it." He looked me over. "You are probably worth a lot aren't you?"

I was confused. "What?"

"A blood whore that can't get pregnant? How much is your mother going to sell you for? What are you worth?"

I looked at him seriously. "Ummm... Probably $200 a night."

He nodded and handed me a check. "This is for $100,000. It should cover our time together."

I handed it back. "I told you I would never make you pay."

"I thought you were going to give this up?"

I sat on the bed and started to cry. "I miss them."

Stan sat down next to me and held me close. "After everything?"

"They are still my family."

He kissed the side of my head. "What do you miss?"

"We have so much fun together Stan... I wish you could have seen it when I was growing up. I was never lonely."

"Are you lonely now?"

I nodded slightly. "Yeah."

"It's one more week. And then I will be back."

"That's not the point."

"What's wrong then?"

"Hearing him say he didn't want me hurt so much."

"Sweetie, he is 18 months old. There are going to be moments when he wants you and when he wants me."

"What if he wants you and you aren't there?"

"He'll want you. Trust me."

The phone rang and after a moment Shannon called to me. "Alberta, it's for you."

I picked up the extension in my room slowly. "Hello?" I bit my lip as the person on the other end spoke. "I'll be right there." I hung the phone up and ran a hand through my hair.

Stan ran his thumb under my eye. "What is it?"

"He was screaming for me."

* * *

**Next Chapter: Wedding! Yay!**

**In other Anni news: I am leaving in the morning for New York! I will try to update while I am there, but no promises!**


	20. You will be assigned to

**Disclaimer: Not mine. I wish it was though.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Alberta's POV:**

"Stan?"

"Hmmm?"

"If I really wanted to invite someone to the wedding, would you let me?"

"Of course Alberta, this is your big day. Who did you want to invite?"

"My mom."

Alberta... I don't think..."

"Please. I want her to see how happy I am."

"And what if she tries to stop the wedding?"

"She won't. I won't let her." I smiled at Stan. "Please?"

"Alberta, you are so strong, so brave, but it is like she has this power over you that makes you do everything she asks. I have seen it."

Tears started to form in my eyes. "Please Stan. I need this."

He sighed. "Okay. If it is THAT important to you, call her."

"And Emily?"

"Of course Emily can come. She is your twin sister."

I hugged him tight. "Thank you. I love you"

He kissed the top of my head. "I know you do."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I stood and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked prettier than I could ever have imagined. There was a knock on the door. "Come in." I turned and screamed. "Emily!!!!"

"Bird!" She ran to hug me. "You look beautiful! Mom, doesn't she look beautiful?"

I turned more and saw my mother. "Mom! You came!"

"Of course I did. Emily, give me and Bird a minute."

"Sure... I'm gonna go check out Stan."

I smiled. "You do that. I expect a full report."

"I won't let you down!"

She left and I looked at my mother. "What?"

"Tasha said you are happy."

"I am."

"I just don't understand..."

"Mom... He doesn't want sex. He hasn't even asked for it. Well... he did once, I turned him down and he was fine with it."

"You are leaving your family."

"No I am not. You are still my mother. I will still visit every chance I get. I want Nick to know you."

She looked down and then reached into her pocket. "I want you to have this."

I looked at the strands of beads in her hand. "What is it?"

"We didn't have a lot of money when I was growing up and my father made me this bracelet for my birthday one year. It is the only thing I have left from France."

"Mom... I can't take this."

"You can and you will. You are everything I couldn't be. I want you be happy, but don't forget where you come from and how lucky you are."

I hugged her tight. "I won't."

"I love you Alberta Grace Petrov."

"I love you too, mom."

I pulled away from my mother and looked her in the eyes. "Can I ask you a favor?"

"Of course..."

"Will you... Will you walk me down the aisle?"

"I thought Mr. Alto was?"

"He is, but I would rather have you."

My mother smiled. "It would be my honor."

She stood up and that is when I noticed it. "Mom... Are you..."

She looked at me and smiled. "Yes. You are going to have another sister."

I smiled back. "I'm happy for you."

"Alberta?"

"Yes?"

"I am going to try to stop making these mistakes. I know it is too late for me, but if any of the girls want to go to the Academy, they can. And I will let your brothers and sisters start living their own lives. I also have a favor to ask you."

"What?"

"Can you teach me how to read?"

**Stan's POV:**

The music started and Lena and Christian walked down the aisle hand in hand. They were so cute together. Then came Emily. She was helping Nicholas walk down and then she sat with him in the front row. Finally, Alberta started down and to my surprise; she was arm in arm with her own mother. I gave her a wide smile. It looked like they had made up. It was what she had wanted so much. They made it to me and Alberta stretched her hand out. I grasped it tightly. "I love you."

"I love you too."

We turned to the minister who lifted his Bible. "We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Alberta Grace Petrov and Stanley Alan Alto. Who gives this woman away?"

"I, Marguerite Petrov, do."

I smiled at my mother-in-law and then looked back at the pastor. We were going to be fine. I knew it.

**Alberta's POV:**

When Lisa saw what had come in the mail, she took Nick for the afternoon so I could be alone with my husband. The letter came today and I sat at the dining room table staring at it. They were going to take him away from me. I knew it. The door opened and I quickly wiped the tears that were starting to fall. I smiled at Stan. "Hey."

"Hey. What are you doing here? Where is everyone?"

"Lisa took Lena and Nick to the park."

"Any special reason?"

I held up the envelope. "Yeah."

He walked over to me and bent down to kiss me. "This means nothing. I will always be there if you need me no matter where I am."

I sighed. "Well then, let's get this over with."

We walked over to the couch and Stan opened the envelope. "Dear Guardian Alto, it is our pleasure to inform you that a request has been made for your services." He smiled at me. "Someone actually wanted me!"

I smiled back. "Who wouldn't want you?"

He looked back at the letter. "Starting July 1st, you will be assigned to..." He trailed off.

"Stan? Is it bad?"

He cleared his throat. "You will be assigned to Anton Tomlin."

I looked him in the eye. "What?"

"I will be going to college with Anton and guarding him there."

"He will never let you see me."

"I can't turn this down."

"I know, but you lied."

"I did?"

"You said that if I EVER needed you, you would be there for me."

"I will be."

"Do you think so? If something happens, do you REALLY think HE is going to let you come see me?"

"Alberta, sweetheart, look at me." I raised my head and looked into his eyes. "If there is ever a situation with you that is critical and he made me choose, I would quit then and there. I have told you many times that you make me forget about the Moroi."

"What if..." I stopped myself.

"What?"

"What if the depression comes back? What if I start cutting again?"

"Take your meds and that won't happen."

"What if I forget?"

"Well, you are going to have to work hard to remember. If you suffer another break down, they might not let you be a guardian."

My voice dropped. "I know."

Stan pulled me close and kissed the top of my head. "I don't want to scare you. I don't want to fight with you, but I need to know if you can do this alone..."

I sighed. "Honestly? I don't know... but then again, does anyone?" I looked up at him again. "I want to try though. I have to."

Stan smiled at me. "It's going to work out honey. I know it will."

This time I kissed him. "Keep him safe. I might not like him, but as long as Nicholas walks this Earth, Anton is a part of me."

Stan kissed me back. "That is very wise. And don't worry. I will get time off and I will come see you."

"I might just cause trouble to get you to come home sooner."

Stan snorted. "With you, I count on it."

* * *

**So, Anton requested him... Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer? How is Alberta going to cope?**

**There is going to be LOTS of action in the next chapter. So stay tuned! :-)**

**Oh! Alberta's wedding dress is in my profile :)**


	21. You faced TWO Strigoi?

**Disclaimer: This isn't mine and I bow to Richelle's genius.**

**This is all Alberta's POV. It is just a crucial chapter for her.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Alberta's POV:**

"Mom said Stan is coming home this weekend..."

I smiled at my sister-in-law. "He said he would try. No promises."

"I miss him."

"I know. I miss him too." I looked over her shoulder. "How is your homework coming?"

"I'm almost done. Can we go play outside then?"

I looked at the clock. "Yeah. Nick just fell asleep so he will be down for another hour or so." I kissed the top of her head. "Why don't you go now? We can play for a bit and then you can finish while I make dinner."

She smiled at me. "Okay."

"Go ahead of me. I need to check on Nick and I will be right out." I watched her run outside and headed up the stairs. I went into the bathroom and took one of my pills before going to check on Nick. My beautiful two year old was sleeping there soundly. I gently ran my hand over his head. The doctor told me that touch would help with the connection. Most days it seemed too. Nick gave a contented sigh and I leaned down to kiss him when I heard the scream. I went into guardian mode and ran down the stairs grabbing a stake on my way out the door. That's when I saw Helena in the Strigoi's arms.

She reached out to me. "ALBERTA!!!!!"

"Lena... just stay calm." I surveyed the two men in front of me. I should have grabbed another stake. If I went for the one on the left, I risked hitting Lena. If I went for the open guy on the right, the man holding Lena might attack her. I took a deep breath and threw my stake towards the empty handed Strigoi. It hit him in the arm and he fell to the ground screaming.

"You bitch!!!"

I ran over to him and grabbed the stake. He grabbed my other arm pulling me down. I felt my arm twist and felt a burning sensation run through it. I screamed out in pain.

"Alberta!!!!"

I summoned my mom courage to get a smile. "It's okay Lena. I was just surprised." I turned and staked my assailant in the heart. He fell to the ground. I heard another scream and saw the other Strigoi's fangs in Lena's neck. "NOOO!!!!" I ran towards them, but the Strigoi was too quick. He dropped Helena and I heard a sickening crack. That was when the Strigoi charged me. I fell to the ground as he disappeared. It took all my strength, but I pulled myself to my knees. I crawled towards her and pulled her into my lap with my good arm.

"Mommy?"

"It's okay Lena. I'm here."

"Mommy?"

I felt the darkness taking over me and held Lena close. I just needed to comfort her. "Yeah Helena. Mommy's here." I managed to mutter.

"I love you."

I kissed her lightly. "I know you do sweetie, and I love you too." With that everything went black.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I heard voices around me and I realized that someone must have found us. I reached down to wake Lena, but she wasn't there. My heart started racing and I heard machines beeping. "Lena?" I felt weak and my voice sounded weak, but I had to find her. "Lena!"

"Alberta?"

My mind started racing I knew that voice, but it wasn't Lena. "Stan?" I turned my head to look at him.

He smiled at me. "Hey. Welcome back! I missed you."

I gave a small smile back. "I told you I was going to cause trouble..."

"You didn't disappoint..."

"Lena?"

"Shhh... Let's get you healthy and then we can talk about Lena."

"Where?" I looked at him and saw the tears. "Where?"

He shook his head. "I didn't want you to find out like this..."

"Stan?"

"She didn't make it." I laid there silently for a moment. He ran a hand through my hair. "What are you thinking sweetie?"

"I failed."

"No Alberta... You did what you needed to do."

"He got away."

"No, the Strigoi was in the yard as well..."

"There were two."

"You faced TWO Strigoi?"

"Not very well." I looked around the room. "Where am I?"

"The hospital. You were pretty beat up."

"Oh... How long have I been out?"

"A couple days."

I thought what had happened that day. "Nick?"

Stan kissed my forehead. "He is with Patrick."

I looked around the room again. This didn't look like a typical hospital room. "What ward am I in?"

He sighed. "We didn't know how you would react... We were just looking out for you."

"I'm in the psych ward, aren't I?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Well... I think I am okay... can I leave?"

He smiled at me. "I want to believe you are okay. I really do..."

"But?"

"But Alberta... Your history..."

"Did you know I have taken my pills every day since you left? I play with Nick every day and Stan? He smiles at me." I couldn't keep the smile off my face talking about my son. "I love him so much. Don't keep me away from him."

Stan bent down and kissed me lightly. "Do you know how happy that makes me?"

"I think I do..." I took a deep breath. "Stan? How are you here... really?"

"I told you. If you needed me, I would come. You needed me."

"Is that really why he let you come?"

Stan shook his head. "No. He let me come for the funeral."

"Oh... When do you have to go back?"

"Well, I told him that you had been severely injured and I couldn't come home until you were out of the hospital, the doctor said that your medications are working, and you can deal with a two year old AND a messed up arm. He agreed." Stan kissed me lightly. "That was a lot of talking wasn't it?"

I looked over at my arm. "What did they do to it?"

"Really want to know?"

"I'm gonna find out at some point." I patted the bed next to me. "Come up here and tell me."

Stan kicked his shoes off and got in bed with me. "Well, let's see... you broke your humerus, your ulna, and your radius. There was a tear in your deltoid and your shoulder was dislocated."

"Wow."

"Yeah. I was scared. They had to do surgery and they aren't sure if it will ever have 100 percent functionality again."

I froze. "What?"

"Shit... Alberta... you weren't supposed to know that yet. I'm sorry."

"What... what does this mean?"

"They don't know yet. It might mean nothing and everything will be fine, but it might also mean you won't be able to use your left arm."

"Will that affect my guardian status?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

I shook my head. "Probably not." I snuggled into his chest. "So, now what?"

"Well, you will probably be in the hospital a couple days, and once you are released, you will start physical therapy on your arm."

"Do I have to stay here?"

"The hospital?"

"No, the psych ward."

"Why don't I go get your doctor and we can talk about this?"

I nodded. "Okay. Oh and Stan?"

"Yeah?"

"When can I see Nick?"

"We will ask him that too."

I kissed his neck. "Please don't keep him away from me too long... I know it is for the best, but Stan, I need to see that he is okay with my own eyes."

He kissed the top of my head. "I know."

* * *

**Poor Helena... I'm gonna miss her... Please don't hate me...**

**How is all of this going to affect Alberta? How is Stan REALLY coping? And if something is wrong with Alberta, what is going to happen in the future?**

**See you all next time!**


	22. That’s in America isn’t it?

**Disclaimer: I am owning less and less people :(.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Stan's POV:**

I sat in my and Anton's dorm room. He wanted to go to a Moroi party. I spoke with some other guardians in the area and they said they would watch him so I could have a night off. I was just reading a book when I heard it. "DADDY!!!!"

I sat up. "Nick?"

He squealed and stomped his foot. "Daddy!!!!"

I got up and lifted him up. "What are you doing here?"

He pointed out the door. "Mama!"

I cocked my head. "Where is Mama?"

He pointed into the hall. "MAMA!!!"

I carried my son out into the hall and paused when I saw Alberta's back to me. "Alberta?" She didn't respond. "Alberta?" Still nothing. I hoped she wasn't slipping again. I put a hand on her shoulder. "Alberta!"

She turned with a serious look on her face and a stake in her hand. "I am officially addressed as Guardian Petrov."

"What?"

She broke into a smile. "I graduated early. I am leaving for my assignment next week."

"What?"

"Someone requested me and they needed me right away."

"What?"

Alberta took a step back. "Stop saying that."

"I'm just shocked. I love that you are here, but I am so confused. What is going on?"

"I'm moving."

"Moving? Where?"

Alberta sighed. "Christian is starting Kindergarten in the fall and Tasha wants me to be his guardian.

"Oh."

"Oh? That is all you say? I am going to be guarding a ROYAL!"

"Well, I am a little unhappy that you are going back to Russia."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around me. "I am NOT going back to Russia."

"But you said... Oh my gosh... Glasgow?" Her smile started to fade a little. "What is it?"

"Tasha wants Christian to go to St. Vladimir's. Some of the other Royals are going there she wants him to try and make friends."

"That's in America isn't it?"

Alberta nodded. "Yeah."

"What about Nick?"

"Tasha said she would pay for him to go to preschool. She got a job teaching Karate and is willing to take care of Nick during school hours."

I sighed. I wanted to shake her and tell her not to go, but I knew I had to let her go. I kissed her lightly. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, but Tasha said anytime you want to see Nick, she will fly him here or fly you there... we can spend every break together... Stan, this is really the best arrangement we could have EVER gotten." Her smile returned. "I have another surprise for you."

"Oh really? And what is that?"

"Tasha is paying for me to go to college. I'm going to get my teaching degree."

"How are you going to go to college if you are guarding?"

"Distance learning at night."

"Ah."

Alberta frowned. "Please be happy for me."

I smiled at her. "I am. I just don't want to lose you."

"You won't." She held up her hand and pointed to her ring. "This means I am yours forever."

I kissed her again. "I know." I looked at Nick and kissed him too. "I am going to miss you little guy."

Nick snuggled into my chest. "Daddy."

I looked back at Alberta. "You really have to take him?"

"I don't want to, but I don't see another choice."

I pulled her to my chest. "It is for the best Alberta, besides, it's not like we will never see each other."

"I don't want to be alone... maybe I should say no..."

"Alberta, you have overcome so much. NO ONE thought you could do this... everyone tried to stop you, but you didn't let them. I would NEVER take that away from you."

She smiled at me. "But how can we ever make this work?"

"Let's worry about that later. Tonight, let me take you to dinner."

She held me tight. "Okay."

**Tasha's POV:**

I walked into Christian's room and put a hand on his shoulder. "Christian, honey, it's time to get up." He didn't come out from the covers, but I saw him shaking underneath. I smiled and pulled them back. His tear stained face startled me. "Christian?" I sat down on the bed next to him. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to go..."

"Why not?"

"Everyone is gonna hate me."

"No they won't."

"None of my friends will be there."

"I know one friend that will be."

I looked up and saw Alberta in the doorway. "Really?"

Alberta nodded as she sat on the bed with us. "Yes. Guardian Hathaway sent me a letter. Rose is going to be starting Kindergarten too, and you are going to be in the same class."

Christian seemed to perk up at that. "Rose will be there?"

Alberta smiled at him. "I promise you she will be. And want to know something else?"

"What?"

"Nick is starting his new school too. Maybe when you both get home, you can tell each other what is was like?"

Christian sighed. "Okay."

I kissed his head. "You are going to love school. I promise."

**Alberta's POV:**

I smiled at Christian ran over to Rose and hugged her. "You are here."

I looked over at Guardian Hathaway. "Well, I think they are going to get each other through this."

She sighed. "Alberta... I know this isn't your job but..."

"I'll keep an eye on Rose." I looked back over at the young couple. "I think they are going to be spending a lot of time together."

Janine nodded and crouched down to Rose. "Rosemarie, I have to go now. You be good, okay?"

"Where are you going?"

She smiled. "I'm going back to Nepal."

"Why can't I come? Was I bad?"

Janine hugged Rose tight. "No... No Rose. You are perfect, but it's time for you to go to school. Guardian Petrov is here, and Christian, and Tasha."

"I want to stay with you."

"I know sweetie, but I have to go back to work. You are going to love it here."

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you even more." Janine kissed the top of Rose's head. "I love you." With that she stood up and headed out of the room.

Rose burst into tears. "Mommy!!!!"

I started to comfort her, but Christian hugged her. "She will be back. She isn't red yet."

I looked down at him. "Red yet?"

"Mommy's eyes were red when she left."

Just then a little girl came bouncing up to us. "Hi! I'm Princess Vasilisa Dragomir."

Christian held out his hand. "Prince Christian Ozera."

"Never heard of you."

Another boy walked over and stood next to Princess Vasilisa. "That's because he isn't really a prince. His parents are Strigoi so that makes him a Strigoi too!"

Rose was like a flash of lightening. "He is NOT a Strigoi!!! My mommy has fought lots of Strigoi and he ISN'T ONE!!!!" Her fist connected with the boy's face. She turned to the Princess. "And as for you VaSILLYsa. He IS a prince and you will treat him like one."

"Rosemarie Hathaway!" The teacher walked over and grabbed Rose who was starting to throw another punch. "That is enough!"

"They were making fun of Christian."

"Be that as it may, you do NOT hit anyone. Especially the Moroi."

"I'm sorry."

"Find your seat."

Rose looked around the room and sat down. She sighed when she saw her table mates, Vasilisa, Jesse Zeklos, the boy she had just hit, and Ralf Sarcozy. She looked across the room at Christian and sighed again. I could tell this was going to be a rough year... for everyone.

* * *

**  
**

**Okay, this is going to be interesting I love Rose and Christian together. And I wonder what is going to change Rose and Lissa's relationship? I guess we will have to wait and see...**


	23. The Chapter in Which Anni Takes a Hiatus

Hey Everyone!

Sorry to put an author note in this story, but I have a bittersweet message.

Sad news: Both my stories are going on hiatus.

Happy news: It is because it is NaNo season!

What is NaNo? NaNo is National Novel Writing Month! (See like in my Profile) The goal is to write a 50,000 word novel in 30 days (November 1st-30th.

I hope you will all join in and have a little hectic fun!

See you in December!!!!!

Anni


	24. Please have a seat Guardian Alto

**I'm back!**

**Disclaimer: Nick. That is it.**

* * *

**Alberta's POV:**

I smiled at Christian as he sat down for his lunch. "Christian? I am going to run to the bathroom okay? If you need me, just knock."

"Okay."

I walked into the bathroom and shut the door. I sat on the toilet and took a deep breath. That had been one of the best first days a guardian could ask for and here I was, wanting to kill myself that made me feel even worse. I didn't deserve this job. I was going to quit tomorrow. I would tell Tasha and Slink back to Baia where I belonged. I heard the door shut and I heard Christian call for Tasha. I didn't have much time. I reached into the shower and grabbed my razor. I started dragging it across my wrist. I watched the blood drip into the tub and I started screaming. "TASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I tried to stop the bleeding, but it wasn't working. "TASHA!!!!!!!!!!!"

Tasha knocked on the door and tried to open it. "Alberta? I need you to open the door."

I reached over and undid the latch. "It won't stop."

"Okay, let's see." She took my hand and lightly kissed it. I was always surprised that she never drank the blood. I think she knew I was already in a lot of pain so she tried to control herself. "What happened?"

"I belong in Baia."

"No you don't. You belong here. With me and Christian."

"You shouldn't have to baby sit me."

"I'm not babysitting you. I am helping you through a rough time in your life."

"What do I do this?"

"Because you don't take your pills."

"I try, I just keep thinking I am better and I don't need them."

"Alberta... Look at your wrist. Do you think you are better?"

"I know I'm not, but there is a voice in my head that says I am. I don't know how to stop it."

Tasha grabbed the first aid kit and bandaged my wrist. "You need to stop this Alberta. I will report you if that's what it takes..."

"Please don't... I will try harder."

She smiled at me. "I know you will. She pulled me into a hug. "You need to get going. I don't want him to be late."

I nodded. "Okay." I walked out of the bathroom and smiled at Christian. "Ready to go back?"

"No."

I squatted down. "Why?"

"If I'm not there, maybe Rose won't get in trouble."

I smiled at him. "I don't think you are the reason Rose gets in trouble. I think Rose it the reason."

He sighed. "Okay."

I squeezed his hand. "It is going to be okay. I promise."

**Stan's POV:**

I chased my son around the outside of the cabin. "Папа! Поймай меня!" (Daddy! Catch me!)

I stopped and looked at him. "What?"

"Поймай меня!" (Catch me!)

I smiled and lifted him up. "Who taught you that?"

He smiled back. "Мама." (Mama.)

I kissed him lightly. "You are so smart."

He smiled wider and pointed over my shoulder. "Mommy!!!!"

I turned with a smile. "Alberta."

She froze and started at me. "Stan?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

She ran to me and hugged me tight. "Oh my God." She kissed me lightly. "How are you here?"

I kissed her fiercely. "What? Miss my son's first day of preschool?"

Nick smiled. "Daddy picked me up!"

Alberta laughed and took him from me. "Did you have a good day?"

"Yeah."

Alberta looked over at Christian. "Why don't you take Nick inside? Tasha should have a snack waiting."

"Yes, Alberta."

They walked inside and I kissed Alberta again. "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"How was your first day?"

"It was good. Christian was very well behaved."

"That's good to hear."

She smiled and pressed her lips into me once again. "I never want you to leave me."

"I know sweetie, I wish I could stay, but I need to get back to Anton."

"How is he doing?"

I shrugged. "He is okay."

She looked at the ground and sighed. "Have you told him yet?"

"No, and I don't plan to."

"He deserves to know."

I let out a low breath. "No, he doesn't."

"Nick is his son..."

"DAMMIT ALBERT! NICK IS *MY* SON."

"You can wish as much as you want, but it will never be so."

I grabbed her and pulled her into the woods. I threw her on the ground and lowered myself on top of her. I started kissing her passionately. "And every day, I wish it was different." I started kissing along her jaw line. "Every day I wish we could have a family, and then I realize it is never going to happen. Know what I do then?"

Her voice was a whisper. "What?"

"I cry."

**Tasha's POV:**

Stan and Alberta had made back to the cabin and by the way they were holding their hands, it was obvious what had happened. It sometimes saddened me that they could never have children. Nick was truly a blessing. I smiled down at Nick who was leaning against me half asleep. "Nick... Mommy's home."

He snuggled into my arm more. "Tasa..."

I smiled at Alberta. "Sorry."

She laughed. "That's okay." She sat down next to Christian. "Want to marry me?"

"No."

Alberta's eyes widened. "No?"

"Rose."

Alberta and I started laughing. We didn't mean to, it was just so cute.

Christian jumped up. "I AM GOING TO MARRY HER!!!!!!! JUST WATCH!!!!!!" He stormed out of the kitchen and into his bedroom slamming the door.

There was a knock at the door and I smiled at Alberta. "I'll get it." I slowly opened the door and smiled at the guardian. "Can I help you?"

"May I please speak with Guardian Petrov?"

Alberta walked over to the door. "Can I help you?"

"Headmistress Kirova would like a word with you."

"With me?"

"That is what she said. She expects you at six."

"Alright." Alberta shut the door and slid to the ground. "I don't want to leave."

I squatted down in front of her. "This doesn't mean you are leaving."

"Whenever I have to meet with headmasters, they threaten to kick me out."

"Alberta, only I can fire you and I don't want to do that. You are the only one that understands Christian."

I nodded. "Okay."

I kissed her forehead. "It is going to be fine. Just watch."

**Alberta's POV:**

I walked down the halls of the school to the headmistress's office. I didn't know what I had done, but I was scared. I stopped at the secretary. "Headmistress Kirova is expecting me."

"Yes. Please go in."

I slowly walked to the door and opened it. "You wanted to see me Headmistress?"

"Please have a seat... Guardian Alto."

I shook my head. "I'm sorry... I'm not Guardian Alto...."

"According to the courts in Glasgow that is exactly who you are."

I looked down. I had wanted to keep this a secret a little longer. "Am I in trouble?"

"No... You didn't do anything wrong. Except perhaps that little display in the field earlier."

I couldn't hide this smile on my face. "Well, we don't get to see each other a lot."

"I understand that. Tell me more about you Alberta."

"Well, I was born in Baia to Marguerite Petrov. I have 16 brothers and sisters...." I laughed. "I never know what to say..."

"Why did you transfer from the Russia academy to the Glasgow one?"

I sat up straight. "I tend to have creative differences with Royals."

That got her attention. "Guardian Petrov that is NOT acceptable behavior for Guardians."

She was blaming me? "Know what? You MAY be a Moroi, but know what? That doesn't automatically mean respect. Did I bet up Eric Badica? Yes, I did. Twice. If you looked at my file it will say that he tried to rape me AND sent another boy to finish the job in Glasgow."

"Guardian Petrov, I didn't mean--"

"I'm not done." I cut her off. "And then to add insult to injury left me alone and pregnant at 15 to raise a son that I never get to see because I am devoting my life to Moroi like you."

That's when it happened. She actually smiled. "We are more alike than you think Alberta..."

I found that hard to believe so I raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"I was a senior in High School. I was assigned a 'guardian' who thought I personally was responsible for his place in society. He guarded me alright. He guarded me hard. He got expelled, I got Caroline."

I gasped. "I am so sorry."

"She grew up to be a wonderful guardian. Now, tell me about your son."

My smile returned. "Nicholas is AMAZING. He is three and so smart. He thinks he is going to marry Tasha when he is older.... Okay so maybe he isn't THAT smart..."

"I would love to meet him."

"I-I don't think that is a good idea..."

"And why not?"

"Everyone here already knows I am a Petrov. I don't want to start more rumors..."

"Alberta, you are a guardian now..." She smiled at me. "No one can touch you."

I smiled back. "Thank you."

* * *

**Here it is! Chapter 23! Everything is going to get interesting now!**

**I am so happy to be back! Show me how happy you are to see my by reviewing!**


	25. Run I'll fight

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Never have been. Never will be.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Stan's POV:**

I felt Alberta start to move next to me. I ran my hand up and down her back hoping to calm her. Almost in a trance she got out of bed and started through the cabin. "Alberta?" I went to follow her and watched as she picked up a stake and headed out the door. I ran to catch up. "Alberta, where are you going?"

"I have to save Helena..."

She headed towards the woods and I turned back towards the house. "TASHA!!!! HELP!!!" I kept following Alberta. I didn't know what to do. I reached out and pulled her to me. "It's okay. You're safe."

"No... I let her down..."

"You were there for her. You did what a good guardian does."

She started to sink to the ground "She still died."

"I know." I held her close and kissed the top of her hoping she would wake up.

I heard footsteps next to me. "Stan? Is she alright?"

"She is having a nightmare."

Alberta started mumbling. "No I'm not. It's my reality. I killed her."

Tasha knelt down and lifted Alberta up. "Let's get her back to bed."

Just then Alberta reacted and started thrashing in Tasha's arms. "NO.... STOP!!!! Don't hurt her!!!! Please...."

Tasha went back down and laid Alberta in the grass. "Shhh... Alberta. It's Tasha."

"Run... I'll fight."

"I need you to wake up first."

Alberta's eyes shot open and she looked around the woods. "Where am I?"

Tasha soothed her hair. "You had another nightmare."

I raised an eyebrow. "Another? This happens a lot."

Tasha shook her head. "No. Just every so often."

"Tired."

"I know Alberta. Let's get you to bed."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

The next morning I walked into the kitchen and saw Alberta helping Christian with a worksheet. "Alberta... We need to talk."

She smiled at me and looked back at Christian. "I'll be right back okay?"

"Kay."

She got up and followed me into her room. "What did you need?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were having nightmares?"

She shrugged. "I thought maybe you would think I was just trying to get you back."

"Why would I EVER thing that?"

She shrugged. "I don't know."

I reached out to take her hand, but she pulled it away. "Alberta..."

"What?"

"Let me see your hand." She slowly held it out and I pushed her sleeve back. "Oh Honey, what happened?"

"It makes the nightmares stop."

"Your medicine should too. Have you been taking it?"

"No."

"Why?"

She shrugged. "I didn't think I needed to anymore. I graduated, I got assigned. I was in control with Nick.... I thought I was better."

I kissed her gently. "As much as it hurts me to say, I don't think you are ever going to be better honey."

She nodded. "I know. And that scares me."

I smiled at her. "Why don't you get some rest today and I will take Christian to class?"

"Are you sure?"

"I don't think Tasha will have a problem with it."

She nodded. "Okay."

I kissed her gently. "I love you. You know that right?"

"I know. I just miss you."

I held her to me. "I know you do." I kissed the top of her head. "Did you bring your pills with you?"

Alberta nodded. "Yeah. They are in the bathroom."

I went to get them and smiled at her. "Now, take one of these and get into bed. Anything I should know about going into this?"

"Keep an eye on Rose. She REALLY likes Christian and has been known to beat up royals to defend him."

"Ah, so that is why you two get along so well."

"Ouch. Low blow."

I kissed her again. "Get some rest."

**Kat's POV:**

I shut the book and put my head on Jake's pillow. I loved reading my parents story. I really did. They were great and overcame a lot, but it still hurt to read my brother's story. I thought about that day almost 7 years earlier...

_I was playing outside with Nick. He was home for Christmas and we were in the middle of a snowball fight. While most of my parents' time was spent at the Academy, they did have a house for things like breaks or if family came to visit. I was running away from him when a noise made me stop dead in my tracks. "Nick? What is that?"_

_He listened and his eyes got wide. "Katherine, go inside."_

_"Nick..."_

_"Kat. Now."_

_I nodded and ran into the house and locked the door. I looked out the window and gasped. It looked just like the Strigoi I had seen in books. I realized then that Nick didn't have a stake. I looked over at the bookcase and grabbed on. I ran to the door. I was about to open it when I heard a scream, my brother's scream. I went back to the window and saw him being carried off. I dropped the stake and started shaking. My brother was dead. And it was my fault. I abandoned him._

I buried my face in a pillow to stop the tears. That was when I felt a hand on my back. I jumped about 10 feet and took an offensive stance. "Kat! Calm down. It's just me."

I smiled. "Q-Q-Q-Queen Rrrrrosemarie!"

She smiled and hugged me tight. "It's Rose."

"You are my q-q-q-queen. It is Q-Q-Q-Queen Rrrrrrosemarie."

Rose shook her head. "How are your parents?"

I smiled "They are great. How are your mother and Lord Sssssssssszelsky?"

"They are well. My mom heard you were coming and shall be arriving shortly. She wants to talk to you about Glasgow."

"I would like that."

"So, has Jake popped the question yet?"

I blushed. "N-N-N-No."

She laughed. "Honey..." She hugged me to her. "I didn't mean to freak you out. Have you talked about it at all?"

I nodded. "Y-Y-Yes, but we want to wwwwait. Wwwwwe are sssssssso young."

I felt arms slip around me. "Not to young though." He smiled at Rose. "I am thinking in the next couple years."

She smiled. "Well, know that you can always get married here. Kat, if it wasn't for your parents, I would never have gotten as far as I did in school."

I smiled at her. "Th-th-th-thank you."

She hugged me again. "You are quite welcome. I'll leave you two alone now so you can get reacquainted." With that she left the room.

* * *

**Poor Kat... She has been carrying that guilt around for a long time. I am going to skip ahead a couple years (Okay... more like 9) in the next chapter. We get to see what happens to make Stan and Rose so anti one another. It is going to be interesting. :)**

**See you then!**


	26. Protecting or prostitution

**Hey all! Sorry for the lack of updates! I have been a little stuck. I hope you all like this chapter though!**

**Disclaimer: Nada.**

**This is all Alberta's POV!  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Alberta's POV:**

I was walking the halls doing my fifth period check. This was just to make sure everyone was needed to be and no one was trying to ditch. I rounded a corner and saw Rose standing there. I was about to tell her to get to class, but that was when I saw Sonya Karp standing in front of her staring into her eyes. I stepped forward. "Sonya?"

Sonya broke the connection and looked at me. "Alberta."

I looked from her to Rose. "Is everything alright here?"

She nodded. "I was just reminding Rose to do her homework. Right Rose?"

Rose looked a little dazed and just nodded. "Sure."

I smiled and wrapped my arm around her shoulders. "Come on, it's almost lunch time. Why don't you join Stan and me in our apartment?"

She gave me a small smile. "Thank you Guardian Petrov."

We walked into the apartment and I smiled at Stan. "Rose is joining us for lunch."

He smiled back. "Well good! Is everything alright?"

Rose shook her head. "No."

I looked at her and tried to read her face, but couldn't. "What is it?"

"She said Lissa is going to die."

"What?"

"She said Lissa was in danger and the only way to save her was to run."

I pulled Rose close and soothed her hair. "Shhh... It's okay. She is safe here. And so are you."

Rose nodded. "I know..." She wiped her eyes. "It's just... ever since the accident... I feel like I am the only person there for her. She is so depressed."

"Why haven't you told anyone?"

She shrugged. "I promised that I wouldn't."

Stan cleared his throat and walked over to us. "Being a good guardian is protecting your charge at ALL times. Even if it means upsetting them."

"I know. She is just so young..."

"Rose, you are the same age."

"But I am more mature. She is still so immature about things. Her world is silver platters and pretty dresses. Mine is Protecting or prostitution."

Stan stiffened a little. "Rose... Be careful."

"What? My mom said Blood whores are just like human prostitutes."

"You mom has a lot to learn about a world she doesn't know."

Rose smirked. "Have you met my grandmother?"

"No, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Really? Caitlin Hathaway?"

I knew who she was, but I was keeping my mouth shut. I had hoped that she wasn't... I smiled at Rose. "Let's sit down and eat. I am starving." I looked at Stan. "What did you make?"

"Beef stew."

Rose sat on a stool next to me. "Thank you for inviting me."

I put a hand on her shoulder. "It is my pleasure." I took a deep breath. "You know she is crazy right?"

Stan narrowed his eyes. "Alberta..."

"Stanley..." I looked back at Rose. "Ever since they sent Guardian Tanner away, she has been going further and further into the deep end." I ran a hand through her hair. "I will see what I can do about getting you transferred out of there."

She nodded. "Thank you Guardian Petrov."

I smiled. "What did I say about when we are alone?"

"You have known me since I was 3 and I can call you Alberta when we are alone."

"Exactly."

She smiled. "What about you Stan?"

"Guardian Alto."

"Okay."

We finished lunch in silence. "Why don't you head to class? Let me know if you need anything."

Rose nodded. "Thank you Alberta... Stan." With that she ran out of the room.

I smiled at Stan. "Calm down... it was just a joke."

"She is such a button pusher."

"Because you let her." I looked at the doorway she had just left out of. "She reminds me a lot of myself."

"I know. And that is what scares me."

"So, you think that being mean to her is going to help?"

"No, I think it will make her work harder."

I snorted. "Because she tries so hard to please her mother?"

"Alberta... we both know how hard this is for Janine."

"She doesn't act like it is hard."

"She has a job to do."

"That isn't my point. I have a job to do and I get to see my son EVERY day."

"Maybe she takes it a little more serious than you do."

I froze. "What?"

"Alberta... I didn't mean..."

I shook my head. "You always do this."

"Do what?"

"Say things in the heat of the moment and then regret it. Or is that how you truly feel?"

"Alberta..."

"Know what? Do whatever you think you have to with Rose. Just remember, she looks up to us. We are her examples as guardian."

I heard him sigh again. "I know that. She just doesn't seem to want this."

"That is because she never got to be a kid. She is trying so hard to please Janine, like she said, she is more mature and she is acting out in mature ways."

"And that acting out is going to lead to trouble."

I smiled at him again, my anger slowly dissolving. I reached up and touched his face. "That is why we need to be there for her. To let her know that SOMEONE cares. That they want to see her succeed. She has so much untapped promise. I have seen it. Please Stan. Help her like you helped me. Don't let them win.

He was quite for a minute. "Do you know Caitlin Hathaway?"

I nodded in confirmation. "Yes."

"Is it bad?"

I nodded again. "Yeah."

Stan wrapped an arm around me. "I will try. No promises though."

I lightly kissed him. "That is all I ask." I pulled away and looked into his eyes. "What are we going to do about the princess?"

"I guess keep an eye on her... Do you think Rose is going to listen to Sonya?"

"I doubt it. Rose is smart."

"Rose is also a little crazy..."

I laughed. "That is true."

Later that evening, Stan and I were sitting in the dining room grading papers and there was a knock at the door. I looked over at Stan. "I'll get it." I got up and walked across the room. I slowly opened the door and saw Headmistress Kirova standing here. "Headmistress... Is there something I can help you with?"

"Can I come in?"

"Of course." I opened the door and showed her to the living room. "Is something wrong?"

"Rosemarie Hathaway and Princess Dragomir are gone."

I sank against the doorframe a little. She wouldn't....

* * *

**Yeah... Wow... And now we kind of know what is up with Rose and Stan.**

**Next Chapter? BACK TO BAIA!!!!!!!!!! w00t!**

**See you then!**


	27. Chose, or had too?

**Happy Holidays everyone! I am sorry this chapter is kind of short, but I am so so stuck right now and I am hoping that kind of shorter chapters will help.**

**I own no one.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Alberta's POV:**

"AUNT BIRD!!!!" I smiled as the blond haired girl catapulted herself at me.

I laughed and embraced my niece. "Hi Jenna. How are you doing?"

"Great now that you are here. Mom won't stop talking about your visit."

"How is your mother?"

"Don't tell anyone, but I think she is pregnant."

I raised an eyebrow. "Why do you think that?"

She shrugged. "Just a hunch, but please, I don't think she wants anyone to know yet so don't even tell Uncle Stan."

"I won't. I promise. Now, what about you? How is the academy?"

"It's great. Grandma wants me to teach her how to fight."

I laughed again. "That is something I want to see."

"How is Christian?"

"You are asking about Christian?"

She blushed. "Just in a guardian role."

"Uh-huh. He is well. Still single."

"Oh."

"How is David?"

"Good. He wants to drop out of the academy though."

"Why?"

"He said he is no one's servant."

I shook my head. "This is so much more than that."

"I know that, but he wants to live his own life."

I felt arms go around my waist and I smiled. I turned to look at my reflection. "Emily!"

"Bird." She hugged me tight. "You're staying this time right?"

I shook my head. "I am just here for Christmas."

She looked into my eyes. "I miss you."

"I know you do. I miss you too. You should move to the states."

"You should move back here."

I hugged her tight. "We have this argument every time I come home. My life is in America now."

"My family.... OUR family is here."

"Emily, my family is Stan, Nicholas, and Christian. Wherever they go, I am home."

"You don't know what you are missing here."

"I do know, and I don't miss the situation, but I miss the people."

She pulled away from me. "I don't want to have this fight."

"Then just enjoy my being here."

She nodded and hugged me again. "Mom is so excited you are home. She said she can't wait to see how big Nick is..."

"Nick isn't here..."

"What?"

"He is in Glasgow with the Altos."

"What do you mean?"

"It is their Christmas, I chose to come here."

"Chose, or had too?"

"Emi... Christian or not, I would have come, but you have to remember that Nick is the only grandchild that the Altos are going to have..."

"What are you saying? We are whores?"

"We are!!!!!"

Emily reached foreword and slapped me. "I hate you. Miss High and Mighty. I am sorry I am not as good as you, that I didn't want to be saved."

"Emily..."

"No, it is my turn to talk now."

"Let's go home and talk about this... let's not do this in the middle of the airport..."

She nodded and pushed the hair out of her face. "Okay."

I wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "I am sorry I haven't been here more."

"It's not your fault. I am just jealous..."

"Emi... sometimes, I am jealous of you."

"What do you mean?"

"You get to see our family every day. Sometimes I feel so isolated and it is like I have no idea what is going on with anyone..."

"Alberta? Do you regret it?"

"Regret what?"

"Leaving..."

I gave her a sad smile. "Every day."

"What about keeping Nick?"

My smile grew. "Never. I love my son more than anything. The scary part was not having you or mom there to protect me and comfort me during labor. It was so painful..."

Emily nodded. "I was so worried about you. I wanted to be there so bad, but mom told us to stay away."

"I was going to come back once."

"You were?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I was scared and the depression was really bad and so was the cutting. I thought it was the only place where I could be normal..."

Emily took a deep breath. "This place isn't for you."

"I know."

"It is probably bad for me too, but save yourself..."

I smiled at her. "You are my twin. Even if I am far away, my heart hurts for you." I pulled her to me. "I love you. More than anything...."

We made it to Tasha's old house and I smiled at her. "I am going to run next door and see my mother."

Tasha smiled. "Take all the time you need."

I nodded and went into my mother's house. She had just embraced me in a tight hug when I heard the screams. I grabbed my stake and ran over to Tasha's. That was when I saw the towering Strigoi... That looked a lot like Christian...

* * *

**Oooo.... What is going to happen? BIG fight next chapter. I hope you all stick around for it!**

**Thanks!**

**Oh, and on January 1st, I will be posting a new story Burning Desire. I hope everyone enjoys it!**

**Happy Holidays!**

**Anni**


	28. Don't give up Please

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!!!!!**

**Okay... you know me and battle scenes... I am not good at them... So, Please be kind to me... I really tried.**

**Disclaimer: I own mine, Richelle owns hers. Peace!**

* * *

**Alberta's POV:**

We had all wondered if the Ozeras would ever return. Now, we had our answer. There weren't many Guardians in the slums of Baia, and I needed all the help I could get. "Dimitri, David, Jenna!!!!!" I knew I was going to regret this, but I had to protect Christian and Tasha. I scanned the room and saw Tasha laying in a corner bleeding and Christian was trying to stop it. I turned back towards the Strigoi and took a deep breath. This is what I had been trained to do, why was I so scared? I heard another scream and I turned. Lady Ozera's fangs were in Jenna's neck. I had to ignore it though they were more important. I straightened as tall as I could and ran towards Lord Ozera. He screamed and a hand struck me across the face. I felt the vision in my eye blur and I went in blindly. I wasn't sure how, but I was able to hit his heart and he went down. I could barely hold myself up I was shaking so hard. I thought I was going to pass out. I bent down and took a deep breath. I couldn't do this anymore. I couldn't protect them.

"Don't give up... Please?"

I looked over and saw Christian looking at me. I gave him a small smile. "Christian, it's going to be okay." I stood back up and turned towards Lady Ozera who was heading towards her son.

"Mom... please... don't do this to me..."

"Shhh... It's okay Chris. I know it is scary, but in the end, you will thank me. We can be a family again."

I stalked up behind her and raised me stake. She swung around and hit me upside the head. I went down with a groan.

"ALBERTA!!!!!!!!!!"

I tried to stand back up, but a searing pain went through my leg. I had to save Christian...

Lady Ozera let out a primal scream and fell to her knees. I looked over and saw Dimitri in the doorway. "Dimitri..."

He came over to me "Are you okay?"

I shook my head. "I messed up..."

"No... You did great."

"Tasha got hurt."

"But she is going to be okay... What about you?"

"I hurt..." With that, I passed out.

**Stan's POV:**

I could tell that Nicholas got annoyed from the sheer amount of attention my parents lavished upon him, but he also tolerated it because he saw it made them happy. We were at the dinner table and Nick was telling them about what had happened over the past year. That was when the phone rang. "That should be Alberta. I told her to call when she got settled. Sorry." I got up to grab the handset. "Alberta?"

"Stan?"

The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. "Marguerite? What is it?"

"I need you to stay calm..."

"What happened?"

"There was a Strigoi attack."

I leaned against the wall. "Alberta?"

"They think she is going to be okay." He voice hitched.

"Marguerite?"

"Jenna and David didn't make it."

"Oh." I didn't know what to say."

"I don't know what to do... Alberta is so hurt... Emily is so mad at her."

"Is Alberta awake?"

"No... She is in critical condition."

"What happened exactly?"

"The Ozeras were waiting for Tasha and Christian."

"Marguerite... I need you to be strong... I will go get on a plane now."

"I'm sorry Stanley..."

"It isn't your fault."

"Just... keep her alive. Please." I hung up the phone and walked back to the table. "Nick? I need to talk to you..."

He looked at his grandparents and then back at me. "Is mom okay?"

I didn't trust my voice so I just shook my head. "There was a Strigoi attack in Baia."

"What happened?"

"They were waiting for Tasha and Christian I guess."

"What happened to mom?"

"I don't know, but she was hurt bad."

"We need to get to her."

"I know, I just need to make a call and then we will be on our way."

"Dad.... we need to go NOW."

"Nicholas... I need you to calm down."

"Dad... I can't lose mom... I need her."

"I know. I need you to stay calm though. This is an important phone call." I walked back to the phone and dialed the academy. "Headmistress Kirova please?"

"Guardian Alto?"

"There was an attack."

"In Baia... I have already heard."

"Alberta was there visiting her family."

"Stan..."

"I need to get to her, but I wanted to make you aware of the situation."

"Thank you."

I hung up the phone and leaned against the wall. I couldn't believe that it had been 13 years since Alberta had stood in this same position, with that look of terror on her face and made the one statement that still haunted me _"there are 281 scars... one for each day I was away from you"_. I pushed myself off the wall and walked over to Nick. "Come on... Let's go." I looked over at my parents. "I will call you as soon as I have any news."

My mother walked over to hug me. "Take good care of her. She is going to slip again."

I nodded. "I know. And I will be there for her."

She kissed my forehead. "Call me if you need anything."

"I will." I turned back to Nick. "Come on... Let's go see your mother."

* * *

**I am taking bets, how off in the deep end do you think Alberta is going to go this time? Are she and Emily going to fight it out?**

**Tune in next time!**

**Again, Happy New Year!!!!!**


	29. Why Did You Tie Me Up?

**There is a Jake POV in this chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I own mine, Richelle owns hers. :)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Alberta's POV:**

I opened my eyes and only saw blackness. I went to sit up and realized I was restrained. I probably should have been have stayed quiet since I didn't know who I was with, but panic took me over. I started screaming.

That was when I heard the best sound in the world. "Shhh..."

"Stan." I tried to reach for him, but the restraints stopped me.

I felt his hand on my face, "Alberta... I am going to take the blindfold off... Do not panic okay? I am right here with you."

His other hand found mine. "Okay..." Slowly he removed the covering and I lay there in stunned silence. Stan was smiling THAT smile, but something was wrong... Only half his face was perfect. The other half was barely visible to me... "Stan?"

He smiled and ran his fingers through my hair. "There you are... I was worried."

"What happened?"

"What do you remember?"

"Strigoi..."

"Yeah. Everything is okay now... Tasha is going to be okay. Christian is fine..."

"My eye?"

"You have an orbital fracture... It should heal..."

"But?"

"You can't guard anymore."

I bit my lip and closed my eyes. I opened them again and tried to refocus. "I have to Guard."

"Alberta, it isn't safe for you or Christian."

"Stan... It is either guard or...." I choked on a sob. "I can't do that again...."

He undid my arm restraints and pulled me to his chest. "I will NEVER let that happen. EVER."

I pulled away and tried to look at his face. "Why did you tie me up?"

"Okay... Bird... Deep breaths..."

"Stan?"

"Jenna and David didn't survive."

I stared at him. "What?"

"I'm sorry."

"It is my fault."

"No... No. It isn't."

"I called them to the house. I GAVE them to the Ozeras." My voice went low. "Emily must hate me."

"She doesn't...."

I shoved Stan away. "LET GO OF ME!!!!"

He held tighter. "What are you going to do? Kill yourself?"

I tried to hold in my tears as I nodded. "I need to stop the pain."

"Oh... So killing yourself and making me hurt like that is your way of stopping the pain?"

"STOP MAKING SENSE!!!!!"

Stan pulled me to him. "I'm sorry Honey."

"I hesitated..."

"We all have."

"Christian asked me not to let him die... he thought I was going to let him die!"

"Shhh..."

"I need to apologize."

"Just rest now... You can talk to everyone tomorrow. I promise."

"Is Nick here?"

"Yes, do you want him to come in?"

"Please..."

He kissed my forehead. "You know I love you right?"

I nodded. "I know. I am sorry."

"I know you are. Just relax now..."

**Stan's POV:**

Alberta had fallen back asleep. I sat there wishing there was something I could do to make this right. She had spoken the other day about how normal people would be getting married and having kids at her age. Maybe we could adopt? Complete our family? As I was running my fingers through her hair, the door to her room flew open. "Where is she?"

I looked up at her. "Emily? What is?"

"She killed my children and she deserves to die."

"Emily....."

Emily came over the bed and smacked the good side of Alberta's face. "WAKE UP!"

Alberta shifted uncomfortably. "Emi?"

"What's wrong? Tired of being so miserable alone? Needed to bring me down to your level?"

Alberta's eyes started to water. "I didn't... I mean I tried to save them..."

"You used them as bait."

"Emi... please..."

She stepped away from the bed. "You are done with this family. Go back to the states. To your marriage."

She stormed out of the room and I looked at Alberta. "She didn't mean it... She is confused and hurting."

"She was right."

"You panicked. It happens."

"I killed two innocent children. David didn't even want this. He wanted to drop out..."

I held Alberta close. "It's going to be okay. She will heal. She will never be the same, but she will heal. You know how it is to lose a child. There is a lot of pain there."

She nodded. "Yeah..." Alberta was quiet for a moment before looking up at me. "Stan?"

"What?"

"Make me happy again... please?"

I smiled at her. "I was thinking..."

She smiled at me. "Yes?"

"What if we add a baby to our family?"

A look of confusion crossed her face. "What?"

"I haven't told you this, but during my free periods, I have been looking into Dhampir adoption and we qualify."

"Are you serious?"

I nodded. "Yes. And I think we should do it."

**Jake's POV:**

"Hey Kat?"

"Hmm?"

"I thought Nick was 15 when you were adopted?"

"He was."

"Did it take two years to adopt you?"

She gave me a small smile and sat down on the bed next to me. "No... It didn't."

"So... do you have two older brothers?"

"No, I have a twin sister."

"What?"

She smiled wider. "Lillian Marguerite Alto. She is one month older than me."

"How is she your twin?"

"Mom and dad decided that they were going to adopt and they adopted Lily. When Lily was two, I came into her life."

"If you two are the same age, why didn't I ever meet her?"

"She went to school in Glasgow. After graduation, I went there and she came to St. Vlad's."

I smiled at her and ran a hand through her hair. "How are you feeling today?"

She snuggled into me. "Better I guess."

"Well, we are going to be to St. Vlad's in a couple days. Stan and Alberta will make it better."

She kissed me gently. "Thank you for standing by me through all this."

"That's what a fiancée does."

* * *

**Why are they going to see Stan and Alberta? You will find out n a few chapters. We need to cover a couple more years before you find that out.... ;)**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	30. I Stopped Myself

**Hey all! Sorry it has been awhile! School is kicking me in the butt! On the plus side, all three stories are getting updated today and I think that is how I am going to do it from now on. Update everything on Wednesdays. That will work.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Also, this chapter is a little short, but I wanted to get Lillian into the picture.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine... sad days...**

**

* * *

  
**

**Alberta's POV:**

I sat in the bathroom and took a deep breath. I had finally gotten the cast off my leg that morning. I hadn't looked at it yet though. I told Stan I needed to be alone when I did. He respected my wishes and had taken Nick for a late snack. I slowly pulled back my skirt and burst into tears. There were tons of scars and swelling seaming to mock me. I leaned against the shower, trying to catch my breath. Why did this have to happen to me? After everything I had been through... I reached down and traced the scars with my finger. They still hurt a little, but the doctor said that was normal. They were always going to be reminders though. I didn't want to have to think about this everyday... I took a deep breath and reached for my razor. I was able to quickly pop the blade out and I pressed it against my wrist gently. I was going to end this. I was a liability. Suddenly I came to my senses and dropped the blade. Stan wanted me. Liability or no. Nick NEEDED me and soon we were going to have another baby. He or she needed me too. I gave a small smile. I had been able to stop myself. The doctors all said that would happen one day, but I had never believed them. I heard the front door open and I quickly wiped my tears and pulled myself up. I needed to see my Stan. Slowly, using the walls for support, I made it to the living room and I hugged Stan tight. "I love you."

He kissed the spot between my neck and shoulder. "I love you too."

I looked at Nick. "Go play in traffic for a minute."

Nick smirked. "Okay."

I turned back to Stan. "I need to show you something..."

"Okay."

I slowly led him to the bathroom where the razor was still on the floor. "Yeah... That..."

Stan took my face in his hands and spoke in a calm voice. "What did you do?"

I felt the tears start to flow as I smiled. "I stopped myself."

"Really?"

I nodded. "I was sitting there, and I was about to cut and then I thought, even if I hated myself, you still loved me. I thought how we have a beautiful son and we are going to have a new baby soon. They both need me." I doubted myself for a second. "Right?"

Stan smiled a bright smile. "Right."

I took a deep breath. "And.... I knew to come to you."

"I think that is the biggest step of them all."

I nodded. "Now, I know this doesn't mean I am better, or that I can stop taking my medications, but it is a step in the right direction."

Stan nodded as well. "That's right." He hugged me tight. "I am so proud of you."

"I know."

**Stan's POV:**

A week had passed since Alberta's incident. She was making leaps and bounds and was happy again. Today was a big day for all of us. Today we were going to meet our new baby. Dhampir adoptions were a little different from most other adoptions. You didn't get to pick a family and they didn't get to pick you. You just got a call that a baby was available. Most Dhampirs were willing to do anything for a baby so it wasn't that much of an issue. We sat in the small office waiting for the official to bring our new baby out. Alberta started bouncing with nervous. I placed my hand on hers and smiled. "You need to calm down."

"I am just so nervous."

"I know you are. Have you given names any thought?"

"I was thinking Lily for a girl?"

I thought about that. "Lillian... I like it. What about Marguerite for a middle name?"

"Lillian Marguerite Alto.... Perfect. What if it's a boy?"

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that..."

Alberta and I both looked up and saw our case worker standing in the doorway holding a small bundle. Albert stood up. "Is that...?"

"This is your daughter. Lillian is it?"

I watched Alberta smile as she took the baby. "Yes, Lillian. Hi angel..." Alberta looked me with tears in her eyes. 'Thank you' she mouthed.

I stood up and stepped over to her. "Don't thank me. This was meant to be." I held out my arms. "Let me see her." Alberta handed me the tiny baby and I held her close. "Hi Lily. I'm your daddy." She made a tiny gurgle and a looked at our caseworker. "How old is she?"

"Three days."

That made me look over at Alberta. "Was Nick this tiny?"

She smiled at me. "Smaller."

I looked back at our case worker. "Are we free to go?"

"Yes. I hope you all have a happy life."

Then Alberta did something I hadn't seen her do in a longtime, she gave the caseworker her 'world peace' smile. "Thank you." She took the baby back from me and hand in hand we walked out the door.

* * *

**Welcome Lillian! In the next chapter, something that happened in the books is going to happen. I hope you are going to like it! (Kat should make her appearance in the chapter after that).**

**See you all soon!**


	31. It was a Strigoi attack

**Hey all! This is an interesting chapter... I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Richelle is greedy. She has Adrian, Stan, Christian, AND Dimitri... you would think she could share... ;-)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Alberta's POV:**

I sat on the floor with Lily trying to organize the next month's gym schedule. She just wanted to color on it. I was scheduling Dimitri and Rose's morning training when a line of green went over Dimitri's name. I cocked my head. "Miss Lillian, is there a reason you don't want Rose and Dimitri to train together?" Lillian giggled and cuddled into me. "I feel the same way sometimes." I lifted Lily up and held her to my body as I started to clean up. This could wait. When I had broken my leg and injured my eye, they had decided that it would be best if I stopped being a personal guardian. They told me I had promise, so they put me in charge of organizing guardians, mentor, students, and assignments. It was a lot of work, but it was also very rewarding. I looked down at Lily who was now sleeping against my shoulder. "I should probably get you to bed huh?"

That woke her up. "Noooo..."

I smiled and carried her into the bedroom. "Sorry honey, just rest okay? Nicky will be home soon and this way, you will be all rested to play with him." I looked over at the clock and smiled. This morning, Dimitri had taken Rose to her trial. They should be arriving soon. Rose had been freaking out about it, but we all knew she was going to do great and we were proud of her. I heard the door open and shut and I smiled knowing Stan was home. I went to greet him, but froze when I found him in formal guardian garb. "Stan? What is it?"

"Alberta, I need you to sit down."

"I'm fine standing."

He took a deep breath. "There has been an incident..."

"Nicholas..."

Stan reached a hand out to steady me. "Nick is fine. He is still in class."

"Then...." I was confused.

"Arthur Schoenberg."

"What about him."

"He was killed."

"Oh my God... Did... Did Rose have to find him?"

Stan nodded. "Yeah."

"Poor girl. She must be terrified."

"Alberta, it was a Strigoi attack."

I gasped. "Stan! What how....?"

"Want to sit down now?"

I nodded. "What happened?"

"They think they used humans to break the wards."

"Wait, wards? Where were they?"

Stan took another deep breath. "Alberta..."

"Stan... Please..."

"They were with Eric Badica and his family."

It felt like I had been punched in the gut. "Oh."

"Anton is among one of the dead too."

"What?"

Stan pulled me to him. "I wanted you to hear it from me and not read it in some report."

I tried to play off how I was feeling. "What guardians were lost?"

"Art, of course... Bianca Galina, Logan Summers, and.... Danielle Burns."

"Dani?"

Stan rubbed my back. "I'm sorry honey."

"I want to tell her family. They deserve to hear this from me."

Stan nodded. "Okay. If that's what you want."

"It is...." My mind was racing. "Do you have to go?"

"I might have to. I am on call."

I nodded. "I need to tell Nick."

"What are you going to tell him?"

"I... I have to tell him about Anton."

"Why?"

"Stan... you don't know what it is like to not know your roots. Do you know how rare it is for a Dhampir to know who fathered their baby? I don't want Nick to grow up not knowing. I want to be able to answer any questions he has."

Stan sighed. "If you really think this is for the best..."

"I know it is. Stan, he KNOWS you are his dad, but he needs to know about his past."

"Okay. I trust you. Just be careful okay? I don't want either of you hurt."

"We won't be. You can even be there if you want."

"Do you want me there?"

I nodded. "I think so... yeah."

"Okay. We will do it tonight."

"Thank you."

**Stan's POV:**

I never got called to the Badica house which I was a little glad for. Alberta needed me here. I was proud of her though. She talked to me and I never saw any indication that she wanted to hurt herself. Later that when Nick came home and Lily had been put to bed, we sat down together in the living room. I sat on Alberta's side so she could talk to Nick. "Nick... I need to tell you something important."

"Mom? Is everything okay?"

Alberta shook her head. "No... Um... you know your dad isn't your biological father right?"

Nick smiled. He definitely had the Petrov smile. "Of course I know that. Dhampirs can't reproduce with each other."

"Okay, well, I want to tell you about your biological father."

"No mom."

"What?"

"I don't want to know about him."

"You don't?"

"No. Just the fact you know who he is, is enough for me. I already have an amazing father. I don't want one that didn't want to be there."

I smiled at Nick. He was so smart. I took Alberta's hand and soothed it. "See, he is my son. You don't need to tell him anything."

"But..."

"But mom, one day, I may change my mind and I hope you will be willing to tell me then."

Alberta smiled. "Don't worry. I will be ready."

"Now, if you excuse me, I have been asked out on a date.... Can I go?"

I laughed. "That depends... who is it with?"

"Mia..."

I choked on some air. "Rinaldi?"

"That's the only one I know..."

I though Alberta's eyes were going to pop out of her head. "Go. Have fun."

"Thanks dad. I really appreciate it."

I laughed. "Just be careful please?"

"I will be." With that, Nick left the apartment.

I looked over at Alberta. "Take a couple breathes honey."

"He... is going on a date with Mia Rinaldi?"

"Oh he could do worse..."

"I know, but..."

"I think part of it is to piss Rose off. He really likes her..."

Alberta shook her head. "What was I doing when I was his age... Oh yeah..."

I laughed and pulled Alberta close. "It's going to work out. You'll see."

* * *

**Okay my dear readers.... Do you want a Chapter at the Ski lodge? I have a small idea for one, or do you want me to bring Kat into the picture? Let me know!**

**Thanks & Please review!**


	32. The Lodge

**Hey all! Sorry that this is REALLY late, but this chapter is going to be in third person, just because of what is going on. It is kind of fluffy, and the end is kind of cliffy, but I think it has all worked out for the best. :)**

**Also, I am sorry this is so short! I just needed to do this scene. It introduces a few situations that are going to be explained later :-) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine....**

**

* * *

  
**

Alberta took Stan's hand as he led her to the empty cabin. "This is where we are staying?"

"Nick is staying in the lodge with some friends, but you, me and Lily are going to stay here."

Alberta smiled at the toddler who was walking next to them. "So Lily, what do you think of the snow?"

"Snow!" All of the sudden Lily shrieked as she was grabbed from behind. "DOWN! DOWN!"

Nick lowered himself into the snow and held Lily in his lap. "I'm sorry little sister." He kissed her cheek. "I didn't mean to scare you."

Lily smiled at her big brother and hugged him tight. "Love doo!"

"I love doo too." Nick kissed her nose and smiled. "Want to make a snowman?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." Nick looked up at his parents. "We won't be out here for long. I just want to have a little fun with here while it is still light out."

"That's fine; mom and I are going to be inside."

"Umm... Can I ask you something?"

"Anything, you know that."

"Adrian Ivashkov invited me to a party tonight... Can I go?"

Stan raised an eyebrow. "Does he know who you are?"

"Maybe... Mia bumped into him earlier and we were talking and he invited us both. I know how crazy these parties can get, but maybe if I go, these people will get to know me and one of them will request me. Can you imagine me guarding an Ivashkov?"

Alberta smiled at her son. "Go have fun. We'll watch a movie with Lily or maybe Tasha will want to do something with us..."

Nick smiled. "Really?"

"Really. Just remember, be careful."

"And don't drink."

"Dad... do you really think I will drink?"

"Well, I don't know for sure, but please, just use common sense."

"I will I promise."

Later that night, Stan and Alberta sat on the couch snuggling close together. Tasha had offered to watch Lily for the night, with Dimitri, so Stan and Alberta could have a kid free house. "Stan?"

Stan ran a hand over Alberta's side. "Hmm?"

"Do you regret our life?"

Stan pulled away and looked his wife in the eyes. "What's going on?"

Alberta shrugged. "I don't know."

"I think you do..."

"I miss Emily."

"Have you tried calling her?"

Alberta shook her head. "No, but she said to never call her again and I want to respect that."

"Okay, and its okay to miss her, but remember she chose this. It was her decision."

"I know..." Alberta took a deep breath. "Stan?"

"Yes?"

"I think I want to take a trip back to Baia."

Stan smiled. "We will plan it for the summer okay?"

Alberta nodded. "Okay."

Just then both their cell phones rang. They smiled at each other and came back to the real world.

"Guardian Alto."

"Hello?"

There were a few moments of silence as they both received information. Once the phones were hung up Stan looked at his wife. "Rose, Christian, Mason, and Mia ran away. They need me to go help look." Stan realized that his wife hadn't responded and shook her a little. "Alberta? Sweetie, what is it?"

Her voice was barely a whisper. "Emily killed herself."

* * *

**Wow... yeah... So, the next chapter is going to be in Baia and it is going to be the funeral (Obviously), and we finally get to meet our Main Character. I hope you like it!**


	33. Emily Louise Petrov

**Hey everyone! This was a little hard for me to write, but I got it done! Yay! I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: So not mine :(**

**

* * *

  
**

**Alberta's POV:**

I walked out of my mom's house holding onto the envelope. I didn't want to read this letter, but Emily said I had to and to read it at the 'tunnel'. I smiled at the hollowed out log. It looked so small compared to when we were twelve. I was still able to curl up inside and I opened the letter and started to read.

_Dear Bird,_

_If you feel anyway near as betrayed by my actions as I did by yours, than I am sorry. I didn't want to hurt you like that, but I needed out. I thought I could recover... maybe even forget, but every time I looked into Katarina's eyes, I saw Jenna... or David... and after two years, I just got to the end of my rope. I wanted to be with them. I NEED them._

_Now, I need you to do something for me. Take my darling Kat and make her yours. Let Stan adopt her. Let her see what it is like to have a big brother and a big sister (Mom told me about Lily. Congratulations!) Just PLEASE give her a good life. Away from here. It's going to be hard, but you both will adjust. I'm sorry I'm doing this to you. But please... try to move on. You are strong. I love you._

_Emi_

I laid the letter down beside me and started to cry. Why would she do this to us? This was the first of our little tribe to die. And it was my twin. I didn't know how to react. I started crying harder. Suddenly I heard a voice. "Мама?"

I sat up and looked at the little girl standing next to me. I forced a smile. "Привет Kat. Я не мама. Я тете Альберте." **Hi Kat. I'm not mommy. I'm Aunt Alberta.**

"Мама!"

I lifted the little girl up. "Бьюсь об заклад, Вы видите, что ваша мама не так ли?" **I bet you miss your mommy don't you? **Kat didn't say anything; she just threw her arms around my neck and held on tight. I carried her into the house and looked at my mom. "I don't know what to do..."

My mom smiled and reached out to ruffle Kat's hair. "You have a choice. Take her home or leave her here. I will take good care of her if you do..."

"Why does she keep calling me Мама?"

"Bird... you were her mother's twin. She is too little to understand that. She just sees someone who looks like her Mother. That is all."

I nodded. "I know. It is just so hard... I don't know if I can raise three kids... especially two that are like twins."

My mother led me over to the table and sat me down. "Alberta, I know I didn't do a great job, but I think you turned out okay and there were... I don't even know how many of you..."

"Seventeen."

My mom smiled. "Yes, seventeen."

I took a deep breath. "Okay."

"Are you going to take her with you?"

"I don't think I have a choice..."

"Yes you do. If you don't want to take her, don't."

I was quiet for a minute and then looked at my mother. "Did you want me?"

My mom smiled. "Every second of everyday."

"Then why were you so hard on me?"

"You scared me. You asked the questions my father should have asked when he sent me here. I..." She paused. "I was jealous of you."

"I never meant to make you mad."

"I know sweetie and I never meant to be so hard on you, I just needed you to break..."

"Mom?"

"Hmm?"

"I want to move back."

My mom gave a soft laugh. "You don't mean that..."

I nodded. "Yes I do. I want to come back to Russia."

"Raise your kids somewhere safe. Don't expose them to this."

"But..."

"And talk to Stan... I think he needs to have a say in moving here. Don't you think?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I guess you are right."

"I love you Alberta Grace."

"I know." I looked out the window and smiled at the clouds. "And I love you Emily Louise."

**Stan's POV:**

I walked into the cafeteria and looked around for my son. As usual, he was sitting next to Mia Rinaldi buttering her up. I chuckled and walked over to him. "Nicholas?"

He looked up and smiled at me. "Hey dad!"

"Nick, your mom just called. She is waiting for us in Headmistress Kirova's office. Come on."

He nodded and looked back at Mia. "I'll see you in a bit okay?"

She nodded and kissed Nick lightly. "Meet me after class."

"I will." He stood up and started to walk with me. "Hey dad?"

"Yeah?"

"How did you know you were in love with mom?"

I smiled. "Well... I think I really knew I loved her when you were born. I looked into your eyes and knew you were my son."

He smiled back. "Really?"

"Really."

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I love Mia..."

I wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "Have you talked to her about this?"

"No. I don't know if she feels the same."

"You won't know unless you ask.

"What if she says she doesn't feel the same? I mean, she is a Moroi..."

"I think she likes you too, but if she doesn't feel the same, then you know she wasn't for you." Nick and I were brought out of our conversation by a wailing from the main office. I was intrigued since it didn't sound like Lily. The secretary nodded for us to go in and when I opened the door, I stopped dead in my tracks. "Alberta?"

"Stan... I want you to meet Katarina Petrov... our daughter."

* * *

**And there is Kat... :) I have something really special coming in the next chapter, so stay tuned. :)**


	34. Katarina Petrov

**Hey all! I'm sorry I didn't post last week! I was slammed with two tests and I thought studying was more important.**

**I hope you like this chapter... I am not 100% happy with the ending, but I will deal.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine :(**

**

* * *

  
**

**Stan's POV:**

"Our what?"

"Our... well, Emily's daughter... But she is ours now..."

Nick broke into a wide smile. "I have a new sister?"

Alberta smiled back. "Yes. This is Katarina... or Katherine..."

I smiled. "I can translate names... Thank you."

"Emily left her to... us... And Stan? I want to keep her."

I reached over to take the toddler. "Aren't you a cutie?"

She reached back towards Alberta. "Мама! Мама!"

I locked eyes with my wife. "Mama?"

"I look just like Emily... She doesn't know the difference."

I gave a small nod and kissed the side of Katherine's head. "Shhh... It's okay. Daddy is here."

Alberta tried to suppress a smile. "Really?"

I gave her a wide grin. "Really." I looked over at Kirova who was sitting at her desk smiling. "What?"

"I just..." She laughed. "It is rare to see a Dhampir couple with one child let alone three. You two are clearly blessed."

Alberta smiled. "Thank you. That means a lot to me."

"I know it does." Kirova stood up and walked over to us. She took Katherine out of my arms and smiled at her. "Добро пожаловать в Америку." (Welcome to America.)

Katherine stopped crying then and smiled at Kirova. "Привет!" (Hi!)

Kirova looked at little shocked at that and looked at Alberta. "What just happened?"

Alberta laughed. "Did I forget to mention that Kat knows no English? Only Russian?"

I smiled at her. "You may have left that out."

Alberta shrugged. "What do you expect? She grew up around her Aunts and Uncles that only spoke Russian, Emi and Patrick only spoke English with me, my mother only knows French and Russian..."

I hugged her tight. "It's not a bad thing. Really. We will just have to help her learn English the same way I taught you to read."

"I could always teach her..."

I looked over at Nick who had been standing there silently. "What do you mean?"

"Dad, I speak English, I am pretty fluent in Russian, and you would get free babysitting out of it. I could teach Kat English and Lily Russian at the same time. I think it could be fun."

I smiled at my son. Every day, he amazed me more and more. "And what are you getting out of this exactly?"

"Nothing. Dad, I am going to graduate in two years, then, I may never see any of you again. I want to send as much time as I can with them now. So they always remember me."

"Nick, everyone remembers their siblings. I don't care how young you are when they pass."

"ICK!"

I looked over at Kat who was reaching for her brother. I took her and smiled. "What did you just say?"

"ICK!"

Nick laughed and took his sister holding her tight. "Hello Kat! I like the fact my name is the first thing you said in English."

"ICK!"

Nick laughed harder. "Do you want to meet your sister Lily? It is like you are going to be twins! Isn't that fun?"

"Да!" (Yes.)

Nick looked at me and Alberta. "Please can I skip the rest of the day...? Please?" He looked at Kirova. "No disrespect intended ma'am."

Kirova laughed. We had all gotten close over the years and she was almost like family to us. Her daughter, Caroline, had actually offered to Mentor Nick his senior year. "Nick, you have my permission to take the rest of the day to get to know your new sister." She looked at Alberta. "And I want you to have her new birth certificate ready to file by the end of the week. Got it?"

Alberta nodded. "Yes ma'am."

**Alberta's POV:**

As we carried Kat to our apartment, I was scared to how Lily was going to react. She had been with us since she was born and now, someone new wanted to intrude on her family. I took a deep breath and I opened the door to reveal Lily and Tasha, who was visiting for Christian's birthday. "Tasha!"

"Hi Alberta, hi... little girl who I have no clue who you are..."

I smiled at her. "This is Katarina Petrov... Emily's daughter."

Tasha gave me a sad smile. "Stan told me what happened. I am so sorry."

I shrugged. "I think it was either going to be me or her one day... in a way, this is better. I have my support system right here." I hugged Stan tight. "She didn't really have anyone to confide in like I did. No one was rooting for her."

"You were."

I shrugged again. "A what good that did. Excuse me." I handed Kat to Nick and went into the bedroom and then the bathroom I shut the bathroom door and started to cry as I slid down the wall. It could have so easily been me. I could have caused this pain to everyone. What on Earth had I been thinking? There was a light knock on the door and I sighed. "Go away."

"Alberta..."

MR. Alto... I said go away." All of the sudden I heard his foot connect with the door and I jumped up as it opened. "What are you doing?"

He shrugged. "They can't expel me anymore."

I gave him a small smile and sniffled again. "Funny."

He smiled back and ran a hand through my hair. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"It could have been me." I tried to take a deep breath. "I could have caused you all the pain that I am feeling right now. And to put you through that... I am so sorry."

Stan pulled me close and kissed the top of my head. "Shhh... It's okay. I think you and Emily were a lot more alike than either of you wanted to admit. She would be so proud of you to see how far you have come."

"I should have gone to see her sooner."

"Maybe, but would that have really made a difference? I mean, she missed Jenna and David so much... She just wanted to be with them. That wouldn't have gone away just because you visited."

I nodded. "I know, I just wish I could have done more."

"I remember when I first met her... right after you had your miscarriage... she came and was pregnant with David at the time. She was so against you and me being together... Patrick wasn't that thrilled either, but she still accepted it. She wanted to see you happy even if she couldn't be."

"I was always so jealous of her."

"I know you were."

"I had been raised to think how well you reproduce equals how good of a person you are. She had two kids and I just wanted one."

"She loved you. You know that right?"

"She did?"

Stan nodded. "She defended you when you couldn't defend herself."

I gave him a small smile and wrapped my arms around his waist. "I love you. You know THAT right?"

Stan smiled at me. "I know you do. And I love you too. More than anything." With that he gave me a passionate kiss.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter and I REALLY hope you like one of the upcoming ones I am working REALLY hard on. :)**

**Please review. Thanks!**


	35. Do You Know Why I Cut?

**I felt bad I missed a week so I thought I would write another chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine :(**

**

* * *

  
**

**Stan's POV:**

Alberta had wanted to take a spontaneous trip to Glasgow. We hadn't been there since before Lily was born and Alberta wanted them to meet their new granddaughters. It had been too long and I was starting to lose my accent. I never thought that would happen, but every day I had more and more of a Canadian accent of all things. Rose had offered to let Rose come, but ever since the cave incident, Rose had been so withdrawn. I was actually kind of worried about her. We got off the plane each carrying one of the girls and Nick was trailing behind us. I looked over my shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Nick nodded. "Yeah, I'll be okay."

Alberta slowed a little. "What's wrong?"

"Umm... I'd rather talk to dad in private about this..."

Alberta tried to hide a smile. "Okay. Don't forget, since we are in Glasgow, you can talk to Uncle Patrick too..."

"I know, thanks mom."

Alberta pulled our son close and kissed the side of his head. "You know I love you right?"

Nick smiled. "Of course I know. You tell me every day." He was quiet for a moment. "Hey mom?"

"Yes?"

"I think I want to know about my dad..."

Alberta's eyes flicked over to me. I had suddenly gone ram rod straight. She smiled at Nick. "Are you sure?"

"I am very sure."

"Okay. When we get settled, we will take a walk okay?"

"Okay."

"Why don't you go get our bags? I need to talk to your father." Nick ran off towards the baggage claim and Alberta wrapped her free arm around me. "Are you okay?"

"No, but I'll deal."

"Stan, do you know what I would give to know who my father is?"

"You don't know?"

She shook her head. "No, mom was 17 when I was born and she didn't have records yet." She sighed. "They only person she knows for sure is Hannah."

"Do you want to know who your father is?"

Alberta shrugged. "Sometimes I do, but for selfish reasons."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, so for one I can feel like a normal person... when you are Marguerite Petrov's daughter, no one expects you to know who your father is. I want to defy the odds."

I kissed the top of her head. "What are you going to tell Lily and Kat?"

She shrugged. "The truth I guess."

"Are you going to tell Kat about her brother and sister?"

Alberta smiled. "Of course I will."

We made it to the baggage claim and somehow to my parents house without Lily and Kat waking up. It was a miracle. We walked up to the front door and I knocked somewhat stern. The door flew open and my mother's arms were instantly around me. I let out a low chuckle. "Did you miss me?"

"Of course I did."

I hugged her tight. "I missed you too."

Mom stepped away and looked at the toddler in my arms. "Is this..."

"This is Lillian Marguerite Alto, one of your granddaughters."

"One of...?"

"This is Katherine Danielle Alto, your other granddaughter."

"What....? How?"

Alberta took a shaky breath and looked at me. I pulled Alberta close again and looked at my mom. "Emily passed away last month."

My mom gasped. "Oh Alberta... I am so sorry."

She gave a small nod. "Thank you." She looked up at me. "I'm going to go to Patrick's."

"Okay. Do you want me to come?"

"No, I think I am going to take Kat though."

I nodded and kissed my wife gently. "Come home soon okay?"

"I will."

**Alberta's POV:**

I got into the car and drove Kat over to my brother's house. I carried her to the door and I rang his doorbell. I waited for the door to open and I smiled at my older brother. "Hey."

He smiled at me. "Hey."

I took a shaky breath and felt a tear slip down my face. "I don't think I can do this anymore."

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his house. "Do what?"

"Be a mom."

"Bird, you have been a mom for nearly 16 years... what are you talking about?"

"People are starting to ask questions."

"What do you mean?"

"When I go out in public with all of them, I am getting propositions."

Patrick laughed. "Are you kidding?"

I started crying. "It's not funny... It's... tempting..."

That stopped Patrick cold. "What do you mean?"

"I just... sometimes I think maybe it would be easier if I went back to that." I was quiet for a minute. "Do you know why I cut?"

"No, why?"

"It releases the same pleasure endorphins that sex does."

Patrick kissed the top of my head again. "Bird, you need to talk about these things."

"I know I do, I am just scared he is going to get mad."

"I have NEVER seen Stan get mad at you."

"And that is what scares me. I am afraid one of these days he is going to just go off."

"Well, that is a risk you take."

"That doesn't help me want to tell him..."

Patrick smiled. "Well, you need to okay?"

I nodded. "I know."

"So, how is everything else?"

"Nick wants to know who his dad is."

"Really?"

I nodded again. "Yeah, he said he is ready to know." I sighed. "It made me think about Emily and my dad. Who is he? Have I met him and not even known it?"

"I think about those same things."

"Did you always know mom was your mom?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, mom was 13 when she had you. That is almost like a big sister."

"It was kind of weird, but I didn't know any different..."

"How come you didn't fall into the trap?"

"Well, it is less likely it is going to happen to a boy, not as many female Moroi are looking for a bloodwhore..."

"I know, but how did you get out?"

"I just left..."

"I wish it had been that easy for me."

"Well, you are out now; you have a career and a beautiful family."

"Patrick?"

"Yes?"

"Is it my fault Emily killed herself?"

"No. It is in way your fault. Emily had a really rough time after Jenna and David died. She was lost without her kids. She loved them."

"I know she did. I just wish she loved Kat as much."

"She did. You know that. When you tried to kill yourself when Nick was a baby, did it mean you didn't love him?"

"No..."

"It was the same for Emily, it's just no one saw the signs like we saw in you. You wanted help. She didn't."

"Patrick?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for looking for the signs."

"It is my pleasure."

* * *

**Okay... weird place to stop, but you know me. The next chapter is going to be a little flashbacky. We are going to see how Anton and Alberta originally met and some about her pregnancy. I think it is going to be interesting to write. See you all soon!**


	36. Who Is Anton Tomlin?

**Okay, so this is going to be a short chapter. I just want to get this scene done, but I don't want to overdo it.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine :(**

**

* * *

  
**

**Alberta's POV:**

I took a deep breath and looked at Stan. He gave me a reassuring smile. I could do this. I could answer my son's questions. This was one of those lucky situations where I could make my Dhampir child happy. "So, what do you want to know about your dad?"

"What is his name?"

I gave him a small smile. "Well, that is direct." I gave a small laugh and pulled my hair back. "Well, for the longest time, I thought your father was Anton Tomlin."

Nick shook his head. "Who is Anton Tomlin?"

"He was a boy I knew in Russia and he also went to the Glasgow Academy."

"Oh... Why did you think he was my dad?"

"I... I had sex with him right around when you were conceived."

"What made you decide he wasn't?"

"He and I are both too pale to have a tan son like you."

"Well, who is my father then?"

I took another deep breath. "I did a little back tracking with the dates and..." I looked at Stan. "Please don't be mad..."

He smiled and kissed me. "That was a long time ago..."

I nodded. "Nick, his name is Ibrahim Mazur."

"Ibrahim... That's..."

I smiled at him again. "Turkish."

He nodded. "Do you know anything about him?"

"Not really... I know he isn't married, he has one daughter, and he is very rich."

"Oh..."

I reached over and ran my hand through his hair. "I wish I knew more..."

Nick smiled. "That's okay. It's something. Do you know how old he is?"

I thought for a minute... "He was probably around 21 at the time. Maybe a little older..."

"Does he know about me?"

I shook my head. "No sweetie."

"I want to find him.... Can I do that?"

"Well, I can't stop you."

"Do you think he is still in Turkey?"

"I don't know. We don't really keep tabs..."

"Do you think Grandpa knows who he is?"

I shrugged. "He might..."

"I'm going to go ask him."

"Okay. You do that."

Nick started to get up, but Stan stopped him. "That's not necessary..."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I know Mazur."

"You do?"

**Stan's POV:**

"I do... or I did... We have a common friend."

Alberta looked at me. "Who?"

I smiled at her. "I will tell you later okay?"

Nick looked between us. "I think I am going to go get a snack. You two talk."

He left the room and took Alberta's hand. "You have promise me that you aren't going to freak."

"I'll try."

"I know Abe's daughter."

"You do?"

I nodded. "Her name is Rosemarie."

"Rosemarie? As in...."

"Hathaway."

"How do you know that?"

"Remember, I have known Janine since I was like 5. She told me."

"Is... is he a good man?"

"Well, I know he didn't want to be involved with Rose's everyday life, but I know he checks up on her every so often."

"Do you know what he does for a living?"

"He is a mobster... that is all I know."

"Well, that is interesting..."

"Yeah... I mean I think he is a good enough man though."

"Do you think he will embrace Nick?"

"He might... He is a son after all..."

Alberta sighed. "I wish I could tell him more."

I smiled at her. "I think he is going to get the answers he is looking for..."

Alberta took my hand and squeezed. "Stan?"

"Yes?"

"I... I want to take you to dinner tonight."

I was a little startled. "Not that I don't love the idea, but why?"

"I want to tell you what happened those nine months." Alberta leaned towards the doorway. "Nick?"

Nick poked his head in. "Yeah mom?"

"How would you like to make fifty dollars?"

"How?"

"Watch your sisters for a couple hours."

He smiled. "Sure."

Alberta smiled at me. "Come on, let's go." With that she pulled me out of the house and to the car.

* * *

**Surprise! I trick you with the title didn't I? So, what do you think of Nick's dad? Pretty cool huh?**

**In the next chapter, it is going to be what happened the nine months after Alberta left the Academy. See you soon!**


	37. 1000 A Month

**Okay, I hope you like this chapter. It is a flash back to when Alberta left the academy the first time.**

**Disclaimer: I own Emily, Patrick, and Marguerite. Richelle owns Alberta, but I own this incarnation for her.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Alberta's POV:**

I sat on the plane leaning against the window. I had messed up, and now, I had to do the walk of shame back to Baia. I had honestly thought that I was finally free. I felt the tears started to fall and I felt Patrick's arms around me. "Are you crying?"

I gave a small nod. "Yeah."

"I don't think I have ever seen you cry before."

"St—someone told me it is okay to cry."

Patrick kissed the top of my head. "That person was right."

"I don't want to go back."

"You don't?"

I shook my head. "Everything was starting to go okay... I don't want to go back to... this..."

"It won't be forever. Next fall, we will start you at another academy okay?"

"No."

"No?"

"If I have to go back, I want to be with Stan."

"Okay. I will see what I can do, for now though, we will get you going back to the Russia Academy."

"Okay."

"So, are you ready to tell me what happened?"

I looked around at the plane full of people and shook my head. "No, I will tell you when we land."

"Deal. Now, try to get some rest. It has been a long couple days."

I nodded. "You are right." This time I leaned into him and smiled. "Patrick?"

"Hmmm?"

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Of course."

"I think I'm in love with Stan...."

"I know sweetie. I know."

"How did you know?"

"Well, the way you reacted to Emily hitting on him was a hint..."

"I don't want to leave him..."

He kissed the side of my head. "You will go back. Okay?"

I nodded. "Can you help me with something?"

"Anything Bird, you know what...."

"I want to learn to read before I go back. Will you teach me how?"

He smiled at me. "It would be my pleasure to teach you."

I smiled at him. "Thank you."

**Emily's POV:**

The front door opened and I looked up from the table where I was feeding Jenna. My eyes went wide. "Bird?"

She gave me a small smile. "Hi."

I set Jenna down in her cradle and ran to her. I hugged her tight. "What are you doing here?"

"I... I..."

I had never seen her stutter like that. "Bird? What's wrong?"

"I was raped."

I sat down with her on one of the kitchen benches. "What do you mean?"

"I mean a man held me down and forced me to have sex..."

I smiled at my twin and brushed the hair out of her face. "That is not rape. That is Tuesday night."

She looked over at me. "I made a mistake."

"What do you mean?"

"I fell in love with one of them..."

I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Stan..."

"That boy from your hospital room?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

"Bird, he is trouble."

"I know, but Emi? He makes me feel so smart. He makes me realize that there is more to like than this..." She waved an arm around.

"More to life than your family?"

"No... That wasn't what he was saying at all. Emi?" He voice dropped low. "He was teaching me how to read."

All of the sudden Bird was yank up out of my line of sight, our mother was holding her. "Mom... what are you doing."

Mom looked into Bird's eyes and shook her a little. "What have I told you about books?"

Bird's voice was small. "They don't prepare me for life."

"Exactly. Now, what am I going to do with you....?" I closed my eyes. I knew what was going to happen... I listened as their footsteps walked away and I heard a door slam. Our mother came back into the kitchen smiling. "How are you feeling today Emily?"

I shrugged. "A little tired, but I am happy Bird is home."

"Well, you need your rest." She put a hand on my stomach. "We need to keep this little one safe. Alberta will be taking all of your clients tonight..."

"All of them?"

My mother nodded. There is one man coming whom I think is going to like her very much."

I sighed and looked down the hall at the closet my sister was locked in. "You know she had another miscarriage right?"

"No, I wasn't aware..."

"I don't know all of the details, but yeah... that is why Patrick and I left."

Our mother turned and walked back down the hall. She opened the closet Alberta was in and harshly pulled her out. She marched her upstairs and into her bedroom. I took a deep breath and hoped everything was going to turn out okay.

**Marguerite's POV:**

I sat my daughter down on my bed and smiled at her. "Emily said you had another miscarriage..."

Alberta gave a small nod. "Yes."

"What did you do this time?"

"I don't know... I was really careful, but it just happened."

"Did you go to the hospital?"

"Yes."

"And how much did it cost?"

"I don't know... Guardian Morgan paid for it."

"Who?"

"Guardian Morgan... She was one of my teachers..."

My eyes widened. "Your what?"

Alberta froze and looked up at me. "I didn't mean that..."

"Where were you?"

"Glasgow..."

"And why were you in Glasgow?"

"New prospects."

I slapped her across the face. "Why were you in Glasgow?"

"I was at the Academy..."

"Why were you at the Glasgow Academy?"

"Because I got kicked out of the Russian one..."

I closed my eyes for a second. Not only was my daughter going to school without my permission, she got kicked out? "Why did you get kicked out of the Russian Academy?"

"I beat up Eric Badica..."

That sent fury through my mind and I slapped Alberta upside the head again hard. "Are you stupid? The Badicas are our best customers! Why would you beat him up?"

"He tried to rape me!"

"No, he didn't."

"Yes he did. I was there."

I grabbed her arm and pulled her into the office. I flipped my book open to the Badicas and found Eric. "He pays $1000 a month for unlimited access to you."

Alberta's eyes went wide. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because, it is your job to be available."

Alberta ran a hand through her hair. "Fine. I will do whatever you need me to do."

I smiled and kissed the top of her head. "That's my girl and I already have a job for you. I need Emily to rest, so you are going to be taking her clients tonight."

She nodded. "Okay."

"Good girl." I looked at the jeans and sweater she was wearing. "Go change, that outfit is not acceptable for work."

"Yes Mama."

She left the room and I sighed. I didn't know what I was going to do with her.

* * *

**Well, that was Alberta's first couple hours home. Next, you will get to see how a "session" works. I hope you like it :).**

**Peace out!**


	38. Practicing

**Hey all, I'm not sure this is up to snuff for me, but I am so sick... I just wanted to get it out. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Richelle owns it all! I just like to play with it...**

**

* * *

  
**

**Alberta's POV:**

I sat in the bedroom I shared with three of my sisters. We had two sets of bunk beds I walked over to the bed Emily was stretched out in and sat down next to her. She shifted and looked at me. "Hi."

I smiled. "Hi."

"Did you need something?"

"Can I feel?"

She smiled at me. "Of course you can." Emily took my hand and ran it over her stomach. "This is your niece of nephew..."

"You are so lucky."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Tell you what?"

"That you were going to school."

I sighed. "I knew everyone would be upset."

Emi pulled me close and kissed the side of my head. "If it makes you feel any better, I'm a little jealous of you."

"You are?"

"Yeah. "

"Why?"

"Do you know what I would give to not have these babies? To just be able to do this and take the money?"

I closed my eyes. "Do you know what I would give to have one baby? And you have two..." I opened my eyes and smiled at my sister. "One day... you are going to realize how lucky you are to have them..."

She smiled back. "I know. At fifteen though? No thank you."

I nodded. "I understand."

Emily kissed my nose and pulled away. "You need to finish getting ready."

"Okay. What do you think I should wear?"

"I say something green..."

I walked over to our closet and pulled out a green halter top that had rhinestones. "What about this?"

"Perfect. I think the skirt for that is in mom's closet."

I nodded. "Okay." I started to walk out of the room.

"Bird?"

I turned back. "Yes?"

She smiled at me. "It is going to happen on day, and I bet it is somehow going to happen with Stan."

I smiled back. "Thank you." I walked to my mom's room again, but was stopped by a knocking sound coming out of my oldest sisters' room. I knew that they would NEVER do that in the house so I slowly opened the door and saw my eight year old sister Victoria lying on top of a boy. "VICTORIA CLAIRE PETROV!!!!!"

She lifted her head and looked at me. "BIRD!"

"What are you doing?"

She smiled. "Practicing."

I walked over to her and my jaw dropped when I saw the boy under her. "Dimitri!!!" I grabbed his arm and pulled him up. "Pull your pants up." He complied and I pulled him down stairs and out the door. I marched him down the street to his house. "What were you thinking Dimka?"

"She's pretty."

I stopped and turned to look at him. "She is eight years old. You are only nine."

"We weren't doing anything bad..."

"I know sweetie, but how do you plan to pay her?"

"I have to pay?"

I nodded. "Yeah. That costs money."

"Oh."

I kissed the side of her head. "And Dimka, you deserve a woman that is going to treat you better."

"What do you mean?"

I sighed. "I mean do you love Victoria?"

"No."

"You deserve to be with the woman you love. Not just with the woman that is going to be with you." I smiled at him. "Is there a girl you love?"

He nodded. "Tasha."

I smiled a little wider. "Well, I think that is a really good choice." I sighed and looked at his house. "You know, I have to tell your mom what you did."

"I know."

"Okay." I walked him up to the door and knocked. It opened and I smiled at Olena. "Hi Ms. Belikova."

"Hello Alberta. What can I do for you?"

"There seems to be a little issue with Dimka here."

She looked at her son. "Oh really?"

"I caught him and Victoria attempting to... you know..."

"Dimitri Belikov.... Get upstairs. NOW."

"Yes mama."

He ran upstairs and I looked at Olena. "I want better for him."

"Thank you Alberta."

"You are welcome." The door shut and I sighed. Even in a bloodwhore community, we were still pariahs. I walked back towards my house, but stopped when I saw Tasha playing outside with her nephew. They had just moved her. She was a princess. Everyone was in awe of her, but they were also a little scared, he brother and his wife had become Strigoi by choice and people thought that them being here would lead the Strigoi to us. I walked over to them. "Hi Tasha."

She smiled at me. "Hi Alberta. What are you doing back? Patrick said you were at the Glasgow Academy."

"I was... I had to leave though."

"You did? Did you beat up another Moroi?"

I shook my head. "I was raped."

"Oh honey... I am so sorry..."

I shrugged. "It wasn't a big deal."

"Do you want to come inside for a minute?"

"I can't. I have to get home. I have a client."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. My mom needs my help."

"Okay. Remember sweetie, I am here if you need me."

"I know."

**Patrick's POV:**

I was woken by Shannon, my wife of one year, shaking me. "Patrick?"

I turned a little. "Hmmm?"

"Emily is on the phone. She sounds scared."

I sat up and took the phone. "Emily?"

"Patrick, I'm at Tasha's with Bird. She's hurt.... and she's crying."

"What happened?"

"I don't know, she won't tell me, but she is scared."

"Okay. I will be right there." I hung up and jumped out of bed. "I'll be back and Alberta is probably coming with me."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know. Something with Alberta. Can you make the extra bed up?"

"Of course."

I ran out of the house and to my car. I drove the short distance to Tasha's and ran into the house. "Tasha, where is she?"

"She is in the spare room."

I ran to the spare room and saw my twin sisters clinging to each other. "Bird?" I knelt down and touched her shoulder.

"NO!!!! GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!" She started thrashing.

Emi held her tighter. "Shhh.... It's okay."

She shook her head. "No...."

"Alberta, can you tell us what happened?"

"He was going to do it again."

"Who?"

"Anton."

Emi cocked her head. "Anton Tomlin?"

Bird nodded.

I brushed her hair out of her face. "What did he do?"

She looked up at me. "He raped me and no one stopped him."

"Did that happen in Glasgow?"

Alberta nodded again. "Yeah."

I pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. "Was he there tonight?"

She shook her head this time. "No, that is what is so confusing...."

I started rocking her. "It's going to be okay. Emi, why don't you head home? Mom is probably worried."

"I want to stay with my sister."

Alberta smiled. "I'll be okay. Take care of our babies."

She smiled back. "I will."

I looked back down at my sister. "So, what happened in Glasgow?"

"I was raped."

"Do you know what rape is?"

She nodded. "Yes. It is when someone has sex with you when you don't want them too. Right?"

"Right."

She put her head on my chest and took a deep breath. "Patrick?"

"Hmmm?"

"I want to get out of here."

"Where do you want to go?"

"I want to go back to Glasgow. Maybe start the spring term with them?"

I kissed her head again. "I'll check into that. I just want you to be happy."

* * *

**Alberta gets her miracle in the next chapter! Also, her "work attire" is in my profile!**

**See you soon!**


	39. Welcome to the World

**Hey everyone! Sorry this same intro is on all of my stories, but I am SO SO SO SO sorry I haven't updated lately! School has been insane and so has work. Then I had some writers block. I think things are going to be better now, so enjoy and I hope you like what I have come up with!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Richelle's.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Alberta's POV:**

I sat in the bathroom vomiting up dinner. I knew I was pregnant, but I wasn't even excited anymore. I leaned against the wall and started to cry. I didn't want it to happen again. It wasn't fair. I wanted a baby so much. There was a knock on the door and I wiped my eyes. "Come in."

The door opened and Shannon came into the room. "Bird? Are you okay?"

I shook my head. "No." I vomited again. "I just want it to stop..."

"Shhh... Are you pregnant?"

I nodded. "Yeah... I think so."

She kissed the back of my head. "I'm happy for you."

"I don't think I can do this again..."

"Do what?"

"Have a miscarriage..."

She pushed the hair out of my face. "Have you ever had morning sickness before?"

"No..."

"Well, that is a good sign then right?"

I shrugged. "I guess."

"I'm sure it is. I bet everything is going to be fine. I can feel it." She helped me stand up and walked me to my bedroom. "You should get some rest. I am sure you are exhausted."

"Shannon?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you..." I blushed. "Never mind. It's stupid."

"Tell me."

"When I was little and I was scared, Emily used to hold me when I slept. Will you hold me tonight?"

She smiled at me. "Sure Bird. I'd be honored."

The next morning I awoke with a start and ran into the bathroom. I started vomiting and crying. After a few minutes, I walked into the living room and smiled at Patrick. "Hi."

He smiled back. "Do you have something you want to tell me?"

I bit my lip and looked at the ground. "I think I'm pregnant...." I looked up at him. "For real this time."

Patrick stood up and hugged me tight. "Those other times were real too."

"There is no proof I was every really pregnant."

Patrick kissed the top of my head. "You know you were. That is all that matters." He smiled at me. Now, what do you want to do today?"

I was quiet for a minute. "I want to go back to school."

"I know you do, but we can't right now. I talked to some of my guardian friends and they said they won't let you back into school until you have the baby. So I am going to talk to Guardian Morgan about home schooling you until the baby is born."

"Please don't tell anyone I am pregnant..."

Patrick cocked his head. "Why not?"

"If I do have another miscarriage, I don't want it announced."

"Okay."

"And after he or she is born, I don't want people thinking I am just another Petrov. We have to keep this a secret."

"If that is what you really want...."

"It is."

"Okay. What should I tell Guardian Morgan then?"

"Tell her I am still trying to deal with the rape, and need a little time. I want to come back in the fall, but I don't want to be behind. Is there any work I can do from home?"

He smiled at me. "That sounds like a plan."

I hugged my brother tight. "I hope you know how excited I am."

"I think I do know and I am excited for you."

I pulled away and gave Patrick a small smile. "Does this mean we are going back to Scotland?"

"Yes."

I started jumping around. "I'm going back to Scotland! Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Patrick laughed and pulled me close. "You liked it there didn't you?"

"I made a friend."

"I know you did. And I will get you back to him. I promise."

The months had passed and I was now 8 months pregnant and boy could you tell. I never complained though. I was just so excited that I had actually been able to stay pregnant this time. Every day I was still worried that I was going to wake up and this was all going to be gone and I was really just in the closet in Baia. I sighed and walked to the full length mirror. I wondered if I was having a boy or a girl. I had decided to wait since I didn't care one way or another. That was when I felt it. The slow rip of pain across my stomach. I let out a scream and fell to my knees. "PATRICK!!!!!"

Patrick ran to the room and saw me clutching my stomach. "Bird... What is it?"

"I... I think I'm losing the baby."

Patrick gave me a small smile. "You aren't losing the baby. You are having it."

"What?"

"It is time for you to become a mommy Alberta."

I started to cry. "I'm not ready."

Patrick soothed my hair. "Shhh... That's okay. You will learn as you go."

"I want Emily."

"I know you do sweetie, but all you have right now is me and Shannon."

"I want Shannon then."

"Okay. I'll go get her."

Shannon came into the room and smiled at me. "So, I hear you are having the baby."

I started crying harder. "I don't want to do this anymore."

"I know it is hard sweetie, but the end result is going to be so worth it. Do you have any names picked out?"

"Nicholas for a boy."

"I think that is a great name. Does it have a special meaning for you?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"What is it?"

"It was the name of my first client."

"Oh..."

I looked down. "I know it seems silly..."

"No, if it is important to you that is all that matters."

I smiled at Shannon. "Thank you."

"You are quite welcome! Now, ready to have this baby?"

"I think so." Shannon took my hand and I smiled at Patrick. "Okay. Let's do this."

Patrick smiled back. "Okay. This is actually progressing rather quickly. Now, I need you to push Alberta. I know it is going to hurt, but I need you to push as hard as you can okay?"

I nodded. "Okay." I started pushing. Patrick was right about the pain and I started screaming. "Oh my God...."

"I know it hurts sweetie. Just take deep breaths."

After what seemed like an eternity, I finally heard crying. I looked at Patrick. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

Patrick smiled. "It's a boy."

I took the small bundle and smiled. "Hello Nicholas Patrick Petrov, welcome to the world."

* * *

**Next chapter, we are going back to St. Vladimir's and FINALLY find out why Kat needs her parents so much. I hope you like it! :D**


	40. I killed my brother

**Disclaimer: I own Lily, Kat, and Jake.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Lily's POV:**

I stood at the gates and monitored the perimeter. I missed Glasgow, but I was happy to be home with my parents. I just wished that Kat had hung around long enough to say hello. A car started to approach the gate and I took a guarded stance. The car slowed and I slowly approached. "Can I help you?"

"I am here to see the Guardians Alto."

"And who are you?"

"Their son in law."

I raised an eyebrow. "That is unlikely."

He looked confused. "How so?"

"I am NOT married."

He broke into a smile. "You must be Lily."

"Maybe... You are?"

"Jacob Anton... Kat's husband."

"Excuse me?" He made a motion to the back seat and I saw my sister sleeping across the seat. "Is she okay?"

He nodded. "Just exhausted."

I opened the back door and sat on the floor of the backseat next to Kat's head. I stroked her hair. "Kat?"

She slowly opened her eyes and a small smile appeared. "L-l-lily?"

I smiled at her. "Hey." That was when it happened Kat burst into tears.

"Shit." Jacob threw the car into park and climbed into the back passenger side. He pulled Kat to him. "Shhh... It's okay. I'm here."

"I w-w-want m-my mmmom."

"I know." He looked up at me. "You can drive right?"

"Of course."

"I need to hold her. Can you get us to Alberta?"

I nodded and raised my walkie talkie. "Guardian L. Alto to base."

"This is Guardian Reynolds. Go ahead Alto."

"I need relief at my station."

"Is something wrong?"

I looked at my sister. "Family emergency."

"Alright. I will have someone up there in a minute."

"Thank you." I rubbed my sister's back. "What happened Kat?"

"I-I-I...." She locked eyes with Jacob and started crying harder.

That was when I saw the bite marks on her neck. My blood started to boil. "WHO DID THAT TO YOU???"

"Did what?"

I looked over my shoulder and saw my parent approaching. "Mom... Dad... What are you doing here?"

"We were at the base when you said there was a family emergency. Since we are both okay, what are you talking about?"

That was when Kat finally moved. She launched herself into our father's arms. "Daddy."

Dad soothed Kat's hair. "Shhh.... It's okay. What's wrong?"

"I k-k-k-killed him."

"What?"

"I k-k-k-killed mmmmy br-br-br-brother."

I was stunned. "You what?"

My mom put a hand on my shoulder. "Shhh. You heard."

"How?"

My father glared at me. "Lily. Not now. Let's get Kat home and we will all sit down."

I nodded my okay and tried to stay quiet.

**Jake's POV:**

I sat down on the couch and pulled Kat into my lap. "I just want to say, before Kat gets started, when we were originally planning this trip, we were going to come with good news."

Alberta looked at her daughter. "Kat? What is it?"

Kat looked up at me and then at her parents. "Jacob and I are married."

An eerie silence fell over the room. I kissed the top of Kat's head trying to calm her. "We were originally going to announce our engagement, but certain events dictated that we needed to get married."

"Jake?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm gonna throw up again."

I released Kat and kissed her temple. "Leave the door open please."

"Okay." Kat slipped out of my light grasp and I turned to look at Stan and Alberta. "I'm sorry we did it without you there. She just wanted to get married right then and there. I couldn't say no."

"What exactly happened?"

"I don't know what happened exactly. She won't talk about it. She filed her report and asked that it be confidential. They granted that wish and she told me it is over and done with. I can't get any more out of her. I honestly think the only reason she reported it at all was because I saw the bite mark and asked what happened."

"When did this happen?"

"About two weeks ago."

"And we are just finding out?"

My voice became sarcastic. "Oh, I'm sorry. I was busy trying to keep your daughter alive. I'll ignore her next time and call you."

"YOU TOLD THEM?????"

I heart sank. This wasn't going to be good. "Katherine..."

"NO!" She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I don't think this is going to work out."

I sighed and rubbed my temples. I had to come up with a plan. "Kat please... Just listen to me. I didn't want to hurt you... I was trying to help you."

"By turning them all against me?"

I stood up and took her wrists. "Kat." I kissed her. "After everything... I think your mom and dad will understand more than anyone."

"Really?"

I nodded. "Why don't you talk to your mom alone?"

**Kat's POV:**

I followed my mom into my old bedroom and sat on the bed. I didn't say anything, waiting for her to speak.

"So, what happened?"

"I killed Nick."

"Yeah... you said that..."

"That's all there is too it." I was quiet for a minute. "Was I supposed to let him get away?"

"How did he even find you?"

"I don't know. I was in Russia, visiting Mom's grave and it happened." That was when his comments hit me and I looked at mom. "I need to go throw up again."

"Are you sick?"

I paused, not sure how to answer that question. "No... Not really."

"Not really?"

"They put me on some medicines that make me nauseous."

"That kind of medicines?"

I had to give her a small smile. She was just so worried. "They are anti-psychotics."

"Anti-psychotics?"

"After I... took care of Nick... I went a little off the deep end. I wouldn't eat, I started cutting, and I didn't even talk for awhile... I was a mess. Jacob got me help though, and King Adrian has been so supportive. He has actually stationed me at the palace until I get everything figured out."

"What do you mean?"

I felt the tears in my eyes. "I want to resign."

"Katherine... You don't mean that."

I sniffled. "How do you watch the people you love die?"

"You don't. You protect them."

"Why didn't I protect Nick? Why didn't anyone protect my mom? Or Jenna? Or David? Who's next? Lily?" I started crying. "It's all my fault."

"No... Kat... None of this is your fault..."

"Then why doesn't anyone want me?"

I felt arms go around me and pull me close. "I want you."

"It's not the same Lily. My mom decided to DIE rather than try to love me."

"My mom gave me away to strangers. Nick's father had sex with a 15 year old girl. We all have sucky parents. All we have is each other."

I sniffled again. "You like me?"

"Of course I do... You are my sister. How could I think you didn't?"

"After Nick was taken..."

"Kat... we were 12. I said a LOT of stupid things... You did too. I'm over it and you are still my sister. Understand?"

I nodded. "Understand."

"Okay, why don't you take a nap and this evening, we will catch up over dinner. How does that sound?"

I smiled. "Good."

"Okay."

She kissed my forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**So, what did you think of Lily?**

**I think this story may be coming to an end soon, I think it has run its course. Of course I have ideas for another on in the works that will probably premier this summer.**

**Well, until next week.... PEACE OUT!!!!**


	41. it is like what your dad said

**Hey everyone! I am so so so so sorry that I have been MIA. I had some personal stuff going on and then Spirit Bound came... I was a little disappointed in it... Anyway... longer note at the end of the story. Peace!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own VA and after Spirit Bound, I don't really want it... :(**

**

* * *

**

**Jake's POV:**

I loved watching Kat sleep. It was the only time she seemed at peace. I just wish she was able to find that peace when she was awake. I reached out and gently stroked her thick black hair. She rolled over and smiled at me. "Good morning, husband."

I smiled back. "Good morning to you too." I bent down to kiss her. "How was your sleep?"

"It was okay..."

"Well, I am very glad to hear that." I pulled her to me. "What did you want to do today?"

"I want to stay here and make sweet, sweet love to you."

I gave a small laugh. "As much as I would like that, I don't think your parents would approve."

Kat sighed and snuggled into me. "Jake?"

"Hmm?"

"Do I have to go back to Glasgow?"

"You don't want to?"

She shook her head. "I don't think I can ever be separated and isolated like that again."

I gently kissed her forehead. "As much as I wish I could say you never have to go back, I am not in charge of assignments."

"I know."

"Katherine, do you want to keep being a Guardian?"

She shook her head again. "I don't think I do."

I tucked her hair behind her ears and smile. "Well, what do you want to do then?"

"I want to stay at home and raise our children."

I cocked my head. "We don't have children..."

Kat jumped up. "You don't think I know that?"

Whoa... Where had that come from? I slowly stood up and wrapped my arms around her waist. "Shhh... I didn't mean to upset you."

"I just want us to be a normal family."

"Well... We can talk to your parents. We can go through the same agency they went through to get Lily." Kat sat back down quietly and I joined her. "What are you thinking about?"

"I'm sorry I'm not a better wife."

"What do you mean? You are a great wife..."

"I have just been so out of it... What have I contributed to this relationship?"

I pulled her to me. "I think it is like what your dad said."

"What?"

"Let me see if I can remember it correctly... when I see you cry, I want to KILL. When you walk into a room, I forget all about the Moroi. And when you smile... it's like world peace has been achieved."

"Do you really think that about me?"

"Of course I do."

"They don't prepare you for this in school."

"For what?"

"When it's someone you know."

"Well, maybe that is something you can do."

"What do you mean?"

"Write about your experiences. Talk about how you cope with it."

"But I haven't coped."

"I know that. Maybe this will help. It seemed to help your parents through a lot."

"I wonder if Lily got a book too..."

"You could ask..."

Kat nodded and leaned into me. "I just want to be normal again."

I kissed her lightly. "I know you do and if there is anything I can do to help, let me know."

"I will."

**Kat's POV:**

I walked into my dad's study and stood in the doorway. I knocked lightly and gave a small smile. "Dad?"

He looked over at me and smiled back. "Katherine! You look beautiful today."

I blushed. "Thank you." I brushed my bangs out of my face and sighed. "I have a question for you."

He set his pen down and turned his chair towards me. "What's up?"

"Do you still teach seniors?"

"I do."

"Well, I was wondering if I could give a talk in your classes today..."

"What did you want to talk about?"

"When it's someone you know."

My father stood up and hugged me tight. "You don't have to do that."

"I know I don't, but it is something that really isn't discussed. We all have this 'it will never happen to my family' attitude and that's fine, but dad... they need o be prepared. I almost got killed because I hesitated."

"You did?"

I nodded. "Who wants to kill their brother?"

"Okay." He kissed the top of my head. "People are going to ask questions."

"I know, and I think I am prepared to answer them."

My father nodded. "Okay. Why don't you get changed and I will meet you at first period."

"Same room?"

"Same room."

I nodded. "Okay. I am going to go grab a bite to eat and then I will be there."

My father hugged me tight. "I am so proud of you."

"Thanks dad. It means a lot to me that you think that."

He kissed the side of my head. "Go get breakfast or you are going to run out of time."

"Okay."

**Next week you get to hear what happened to Kat. It is going to be a little sad... See you then! I'll try to be better about updating!**

**Also, there is a new poll in my profile please take it and please review! Thanks!**


	42. Я люблю тебя

**Hey all! I'm glad you are all liked the last chapter! I hope I did Kat's story justice in this one. I'm sure you all will let me know either way. ;-)**

**Disclaimer: I own Kat.**

**

* * *

**

**Kat's POV:**

I stood along the wall of my father's classroom and listened as he spoke to his students. "Okay class, today, we have a special guest, last year's valedictorian, Katherine Alto." There was a round of applause as I walked to the front of the room.

I smiled at everyone. "Hi."

My father smiled at me and wrapped an arm around my waist. "Kat asked if she could talk to you all today. She recently encountered a situation that she doesn't feel we cover thoroughly enough. Kat?"

I smiled again. "When I was first assigned to Glasgow, I was excited. I wanted to be the perfect guardian. I wanted to make St. Vlad's proud." I gave a small sigh and sat on the edge of my father's desk. "We all dream of making our first kill, getting that molnija mark to show that we have what it takes to be a guardian." I took a deep breath and looked around the room. "I made my first kill two weeks ago."

There were some hoots and hollers and a few applause. "Way to go Kat."

I shook my head. "No. It is nothing to cheer about. In fact, I'm not even getting a mark for it."

That made everyone, even my sister, look confused. "What? Why?"

"Because the Strigoi I killed was my big brother." I pushed my bangs out of my face as I thought about what happened. "I was in Baia, visiting my birth mother's grave when I saw him... No... Felt him. He was breathing down my neck." I could tell I was tearing up a little. "He was perfectly nice to start. He asked what I was doing in Baia and I was so shocked, that I clammed up on the spot. That made him laugh. He asked me to join him and started to bite me; that was when I reached for my stake. I remembered that he wasn't my brother anymore. He wasn't..." I took a deep breath. "He wasn't the teenager that sat up with me at night because I missed Russia when I first came to America. He started to laugh at my stake. He told me that he knew I wouldn't kill him. I was too weak. And that was why no one wanted me. That was the reason my mom killed herself. That was the reason he turned, and that was the reason my family sent me to Glasgow... alone. He moved towards me and I ducked and dodged at the same time." I smiled at my mom. "Thanks Guardian Petrov... That trick really works..."

My mom smiled at me. "Good to know."

I took another deep breath. "Ummm... The point of this story is..." I laughed. "What they have drilled into our heads. Don't hesitate, but I think more important is don't listen to anything they say to you. Strigoi aren't just physically violent, they are verbally violent too. They will say whatever they can to help their cause." Suddenly I felt like I was going to break. I did my best to smile at the class and nodded. "Thank you for your time. " I stood up and made my way to the door. I went into the hall and broke into a run. I didn't know where to go, but I knew I needed to run. I made my way to the far track and started to run. Suddenly my legs gave out from under me and I fell to the ground, heaving. Nick was right. I was weak. That was when I started crying. I felt arms around me and I started thrashing. "LET ME GO!"

"Shhh... It's okay."

I shook my head. "This is what I was trained to do. It shouldn't be this hard."

"He was your brother for 16 years. You have been a guardian for 6 months."

"I didn't believe what he said until I read my mom's suicide note."

"What do you mean?"

That was when I started crying. "She said she couldn't stand to look at me and you... you didn't know if you wanted me either... Why didn't anyone want me?"

"Kat... I wanted you more than anything. I was just in shock. Like you are now and then you called me mama. Kat, I was so scared, but you want to know something?"

"What?"

"When we were on the plane ride home, you woke up and looked at me with a HUGE smile and whispered something. Do you remember what you said?"

I gave a small nod. "I do..."

"Then tell me."

"I said 'Я люблю тебя.'" **I love you.**

My mom hugged me to her. "That is right and that is the moment I knew you were my little girl and there was nowhere else for you to be."

I pulled my legs to my chest pushed my hair out of my face. "I have a question for you."

"You can ask me anything. You know that."

I chewed on my bottom lip. "Jake and I want to adopt a baby."

My mom smiled. "I think that is a great idea."

"Do you think they will accept me?"

Mom actually snorted. "Honey... If they will accept me for all my faults, they will accept you for your few."

I looked up and locked eyes with her. "I'm going to leave the ranks."

"Are you sure that is what you want to do?"

I shook my head. "No, but I want to be there for my kids.

My mom laughed. "Are you saying I wasn't there for you?"

"No, it's just... I don't have your strength."

"Actually, that is called life experience. You will get it with time."

"Do you understand my decision to not get my Molnija mark?"

"I do... and I respect it, but I think you should get the mark."

"You do?"

"Nick would have been proud of you."

"Everyone has these tales of Strigoi saying thank you when they die... That didn't happen to me..."

"What did he say?"

"He said, 'You're not my sister'."

"Well, I remember giving birth to Nick, and Mom remembers Emi giving birth to you, and since we were identical twins... that would mean the two of you half brother and sister at minimum."

"Thanks mom." I gave a small smile.

"Oh my goodness... Is that world peace I see?"

I jumped up and hugged Jake tight. "I love you."

"I love you too, Katherine."

* * *

**I think everything is going to be okay. And I fear there are only a couple more chapters left here... So please review and be sure to vote on the poll in my profile. Tell me what you want me to do next!**

**Thanks!**


	43. A Child The No One Wanted

**Hey all! A little bit of an early update for you all! This chapter is a little sad, but I think it is good. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own everyone in this chapter! Yay! Richelle owns VA, but you all knew that!**

**

* * *

**

**Lily's POV:**

I sat in Kat's room with her and smiled. "Okay... so, I was thinking... and you can say no to this if you want..."

Kat gave me a genuine smile. "Just say it..."

"I would be willing to carry a baby for you."

"What?"

"I... I'm not sure how we would go about doing it, but I want to do it for you."

"Lillian, I can carry a baby..."

"I know you CAN, but with your depression and your medicines, I don't think you should."

"Okay... I'm listening..."

"I have never looked into it, but I am sure there are Moroi sperm banks out there and if we find one, I would be willing to carry the baby."

"But... It still wouldn't be mine..."

I frowned. "I didn't think about that..."

Kat reached out and soothed my hair. "That is a very generous offer and I know you are just trying to make sure everything is okay, but Lily, think about it... I could give a home to a child that no one wanted... Someone like-"

"I swear to God, if you say like me, I will kill you and they will NEVER find the body. WE WANTED YOU!"

"I know... I just... I forget..."

I smiled at her. "That is why I am here to remind you. Whenever you need me to. That is what big sisters do."

"You are my little sister."

"I was in this house longer than you. I have seniority."

That made her snort. "You and your crappy technicalities."

I shrugged. "Deal with it." I leaned forward and hugged Kat tight. "I want to go with you when you pick up the baby."

"Lily, I don't even know if I am approved yet."

"They would be stupid if they didn't."

"No, they would be cautious. I am on some pretty heavy drugs."

"Well, that doesn't make you a bad person... Look at mom... they let her adopt after everything..."

"Thank you for the support, but whatever happens, happens and maybe I can get a cat?"

"No, I am NOT letting my sister become a crazy cat woman. Sorry, I draw the line of support there..."

That's when it happened. Kat burst out laughing, and she was laughing so hard, she fell over on the bed. "Lily... I love you."

I smiled at her. "I love you too." I lay down next to her and smiled. "Are you truly happy?"

She nodded. "Yeah. For the first time, I really think I am."

I smiled at her. "That's what I wanted to hear."

**Kat's POV:**

I gripped Jake's hand tight and looked him in the eye. "What if they say no?"

"Then we go through other channels. These people aren't the end all be all..."

I nodded. "Okay."

Jake smiled and kissed my temple. "It's all going to be fine. Just trust me."

I smiled. "I do."

"Good. That is what I wanted to hear."

We looked up as the door opened and our case worker walked in. "Mr. and Mrs. Anton. It is good to see you again."

"Thank you. It is good to see you as well."

I gripped Jake's hand again as she sat at her desk. "We reviewed your application and while we think you are going to be great parents one day... we just don't feel like now is the right time..."

My heart started to sink a little. "What?"

"Looking through your application, you have only been on your medication three weeks, is that correct?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"We feel that you need a little more time to adjust to what is going on in your life before bringing a baby into it."

I wasn't going to cry. I was stronger than that. "So... you... you think we should apply again?"

"I do. I think you would be a great mother and I suggest applying again in a year or so."

I nodded again. "Thank you." I stood up and walked out of the building still keeping it all in. I got in the car and leaned against the window. Was I going to be the crazy girl that rest of my life? Is that was I was destined to be?

Jake laid a hand on my back. "I am proud of how you accepted that."

I turned and shoved him off me. "SHUT UP! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"I... What?"

"You made me tell them what happened. I was doing okay and then you had them label me as CRAZY!" I shook my head through the tears. "I am never going to forgive you for this." I heard Jake sigh as he started the car and started to drive. I knew it was wrong to take it out on him, but I was hurting and no one could make it better right now. I just wanted to be sad. Was that so wrong? We went the short distance home in silence and as soon as the car stopped I jumped out. I ran into the house slamming all the doors.

"REAL MATURE KAT! And you are right. You aren't crazy. You are Goddamn insane."

I climbed into bed and curled into a ball. I now understood why my mom killed herself and why Alberta tried to. Sometimes you feel like a failure and no one understands what you are going through. I was a guardian. I was supposed to be stronger. Mom killed a Strigoi when she was younger than me and she stayed strong. I left the room and went to the attic stairs. I went up and pulled the door shut and locked it. All I had ever wanted growing up was a family of my own. Now, people were telling me I couldn't have that. I opened my medicine bottle and started taking my pills one by one counting all the times I had failed in life.

* * *

**Well, what did you think? Is Kat going to get the help she needs? Is she ever going to get a baby? Tune in next week and find out! :-)**

**Oh! Vote in the poll in my profile if you haven't! Thanks!**


	44. Strength

**Okay everyone... I have some bad news at the end of this chapter... There is some good news too though!**

**Disclaimer: I didn't want them anyway... except Adrian...**

**Alberta's POV:**

**

* * *

**

Jake said the meeting hadn't gone well. I wanted to comfort my little girl, but I knew she needed a little time to cool off. I decided to look at her baby book that was up in the attic. I realized the door was open which was unusual. I grabbed a stake and headed up the stairs. That was when I saw my baby girl. She was passed out on the ground and a bottle of pills was lying next to her. I started screaming. "KATHERINE!" I ran over to her body and started shaking her. "KAT!" I looked at the stairwell. "STANLEY!" I heard footsteps on the stairs and looked up at the doorway. "Stan... Help her!"

Stan kneeled down and lifted Kat up. "Alberta, call the infirmary and tell them I am coming."

I just nodded. "Okay."

Stan looked me in the eyes. "I need you to stay calm okay?"

I did my best to nod. "Okay." I followed Stan down the stairs trying to keep my emotions in check. Why was I such a bad mom? Why did my children keep dying? Was I that bad of a mother? I went to the phone as Stan went out the door. I called the clinic and told them what to expect. Once I was off the phone I went to find Jake and Lily. They were in the backyard practicing defense. I took a deep breath. "Jacob? Lillian?"

Lily looked over at me. "Mom? Are you crying?"

"I need to talk to the both of you."

Jake went ramrod straight. "What happened?"

"Stan is on his way to the infirmary with Katherine."

Lilly looked scared. "What do you mean?"

"She tried to overdose on some pills. I found her passed out in the attic."

Tears started to roll down Lily's cheeks. "Why would she do that?"

Anger went through Jake's eyes. "Because she is a moron."

"Jake... That isn't why..."

"Alberta, I can't do this. I am tired of having to be the strong one and the punching bag. I'm sorry, but I can't stay."

"Jake... Don't do this... she is your wife."

"I know that, but I... I can't do this anymore."

"Okay. It is your decision." I looked over at Lily. "Do you want to go to the clinic with me?"

Lily nodded. "Of course."

I gave Jake a small smile. "You know where to find us if you change your mind."

"Thanks Alberta."

**Stan's POV:**

I watched as my little girl lay in the hospital bed. I was scared for her. I knew she was in pain, but I didn't know it was this bad. And as hard as this was with Alberta, it was even worse with Katherine. It may have made me seem horrible, but in my mind, there was no doubt that Kat was a Petrov. She was exhibiting the same mental issues.

"Daddy?"

I was snapped out of my thoughts and looked at Kat. I gave her a small smile. "Hey, little girl..."

"Where am I?"

"The infirmary."

"Why?"

"You tried to kill yourself."

"You should have let me die..."

"Never."

"Why am I so insecure?"

"Well... I think there is something genetic there."

Kat looked away and out the window. "Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"You love me right?"

I got up and sat on the foot of her bed. "More than anything."

"Then if you loved me, you would let me die."

"No... It doesn't work that way. When you love someone you fight for them."

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't want to see mom..."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to trigger her."

"So, you love your mother?"

"Of course I do..."

"And you want her to live?"

"It's not the same..."

"Why not?" Kat took a deep breath. I gave her an encouraging smile. "Just talk to me..."

"Everyone in my family dies... I want to die too..."

"Why?"

"I don't want to see people suffer anymore... I'm not strong enough anymore."

I pushed Kat's ebony hair out of her face. "Let me and mom be your strength. Let Lily help... Let Jake."

"Jake's gone..."

"What do you mean?"

"Dad... we have been in rough water for awhile now... I know this was going to be the final straw."

"You don't know that..."

"I know I can't be one hundred percent sure, but I am pretty sure he is gone. We just weren't meant to be... I'll deal."

I kissed her again. "I'm so sorry..."

"It's okay. I don't have a husband, I don't have a baby, and my brother is dead... Why should I get any happiness?"

"Katherine, if anyone is deserving of happiness, it is you. You have suffered so much... overcome so many obstacles..."

"I just don't know if I can do it anymore."

"Then let us help. Let mom, Lily and me be your strength."

"You would do that for me?"

"Of course we would. We love you."

That's when it happened, the infamous Petrov world peace smiled appeared. "Okay."

I leaned down and kissed my little girl. I finally knew that everything was going to be okay...

* * *

**Well everyone... There it is. The ending. That is the bad news. Thank you all so much for coming on this journey with me...**

**The good news is that on Sunday July 4th, I am going to post chapter one of my new story! No name yet, and I am a little nervous about the pairing, but it is going to work out I think.**

**I will see you all then and I hope you liked The Secret Lives of Guardians!**

**Anni**


End file.
